Pretty Please, Granger
by GwendyMary
Summary: CHAPTER 7? SAY NO MORE!/Hermione tengah menceramahi Albus Potter mengenai esai Transfigurasinya ketika matanya menangkap sesosok bocah laki-laki yang mengingatkannya akan Draco Malfoy di tahun pertama. Dan ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia mendengar mini Draco itu berkata, "Mom?"/Post-war/Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty Please, Granger**

 **by GwendyMary**

 **Disclaimer - Seluruhnya di _fic_ ini milik J.K Rowling, kecuali jalan cerita yang mana milik saya sendiri**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

 _ **Dedicated to the readers,**_

 _ **I hope whatever you love, loves you back**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"I was always a thing  
_

 _that was going to happen to you,_

 _the lightning that would strike on a day that came with no thunder,_

 _and all the shelter in all the world_

 _couldn't have saved you._

 _._

 _._

 _all my life_

 _I've been making my way_

 _to you."_

 _-Tyler Knott Gregson_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hermione Granger tengah memeriksa tumpukan perkamen yang menggunung di sampingnya ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kelasnya yang kosong. Tanpa menoleh ke arah sumber suara, ia berkata, "Masuk." cukup keras untuk didengar oleh pelaku yang mengetuk pintunya barusan.

Lalu tanpa ia dapat mempersiapkan diri, ia telah menatap sepasang bola mata keabu-abuan yang telah ia kenal selama bertahun-tahun. Di hadapannya kini berdiri seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Draco Malfoy—mantan _partner_ ketua muridnya di tahun ketujuhnya di Hogwarts.

"Kau belum terlihat seperti McGonagall rupanya." ucapnya, membuat ruangan kelas yang kosong itu menggemakan suara _baritone_ khas miliknya.

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya—sesuatu yang biasa ia lakukan setiap Malfoy memancing pertengkaran. Berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengan laki-laki itu selama setahun penuh agaknya membuatnya dapat menoleransi sikap brengsek milik Malfoy. " **Senang** bertemu denganmu juga, Malfoy" jawabnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Laki-laki di hadapannya itu mengeluarkan seringaian khasnya. Ia mentransfigurasi kursi kelas yang berada di dekatnya menjadi sebuah kursi tangan yang nyaman sebelum akhirnya mendudukan dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Well, aku baru menyadari bahwa ternyata putramu, Scorpius, merupakan salah satu muridku."

"Lalu?"

"Yah..., keadaannya tidak terlalu baik saat ini."

Seketika aura serius menyelimuti Malfoy. Matanya menatap tajam Hermione. "Maksudmu?"

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bagaimanapun, Scorpius tidak berhak diperlakukan seperti ini dan _blimey,_ ia yakin tidak ada satupun orang tua yang akan menyenangi berita ini.

"Anak-anak yang lain tidak memperlakukannya dengan cukup baik karena..., yah, kau tahu—eng...,"

"Karena ia seorang Malfoy." ucap Malfoy, menyadari keadaannya.

Kepala milik guru transfigurasi di hadapannya mengangguk, jelas tidak nyaman menjadi individu yang harus memberitahukan berita ini. Sesaat, suasana di ruang kelas itu hening. Hermione membiarkan Malfoy tenggelam di pemikirannya sendiri. Namun setelah menunggu cukup lama, gadis itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan diri untuk menyampaikan berita selanjutnya—yang ia yakin akan membuat Malfoy meninggal di tempat.

"Dan Scorpius mengira bahwa aku adalah ibunya." katanya cepat sambil memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi milik Malfoy.

Untuk mengatakan bahwa ekspresi milik mantan _partner_ ketua muridnya itu adalah 'terkejut' merupakan sebuah pernyataan yang meremehkan. Laki-laki itu terlihat bahwa ia baru saja mendengar berita yang amat sangat mengerikan—seolah-olah Hermione baru saja menyatakan bahwa Voldemort bangkit dari kuburnya.

"Oh, katakan bahwa itu lelucon, Granger."

"Aku mengatakan kebenaran, Malfoy! Putramu memanggilku dengan sebutan ' _mommy_ ' di hadapan Albus Potter dan sebentar lagi satu kastil ini akan mengira bahwa benar aku adalah ibu dari putramu." Hermione menggertakan giginya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat itu dan Albus telah terlebih dahulu menarik bocah malang itu karena menganggap mereka adalah 'sepupu' mengingat aku amat dekat dengan keluarga Weasley dan Potter." lanjut guru transfigurasi itu setelah tidak mendapat respon dari Malfoy. Ditatapnya sekilas tumpukan perkamen yang berada di sampingnya, berpikir apakah ia bisa menimbun dirinya sendiri di bawah tumpukan-tumpukan itu untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari situasi ini.

Ia menyadari bahwa Malfoy tidak bergidik ketika ia menyebut bahwa Albus menganggap Scorpius 'sepupu'nya. _Mungkin ia tidak terlalu menyadari bagian itu_ , batinnya.

Laki-laki di hadapannya itu tampak ingin membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya kembali, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Maka biarkan ia berpikir seperti itu."

Hermione Granger yakin 100% bahwa pasti seseorang telah mengutuk isi kepala milik Draco Malfoy. _Demi Merlin, aku pasti salah mendengar. Bukankah ia mengatakan 'maka_ _ **jangan**_ _biarkan…'?_

"Apa?"

Kedua bola mata abu-abu milik Malfoy menatapnya lurus dengan tatapan serius. "Biarkan ia berpikir seperti itu, Granger. " Sejenak, ia tampak menimbang-nimbang perkataannya berikutnya. "Astoria meninggal ketika melahirkannya dan ia tidak pernah sekalipun mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang perempuan kecuali dari ibuku—yang jelas kau tahu tidak dapat menggantikan peran seorang ibu di hidupnya. Aku tidak mempunyai foto Astoria satu pun karena aku tidak mencintainya dan pernikahan kami merupakan sebuah perjodohan konyol yang dilakukan oleh kaum darah murni fanatik seperti ayahku."

"Sejak Astoria meninggal, aku terlalu sibuk berusaha membersihkan nama keluargaku demi Scorpius sehingga aku jarang berada di dekatnya—hanya untuk mendapatkan bahwa ternyata semua usahaku sia-sia karena ia masih tersiksa karena nama Malfoy yang ia bawa! Aku tahu aku adalah laki-laki paling brengsek dan pengecut, tapi putraku tak pantas menanggung kesalahan ayahnya." jelas Malfoy panjang lebar dengan suara tertahan. Hermione yakin kalau ia melihat bola mata laki-laki itu berkilat-kilat namun ia tidak ingin menginterupsi penjelasan Malfoy. Ia merasa ia _perlu_ mengetahui ini semua mengingat dirinya sekarang akan terseret dalam salah satu permasalahan keluarganya.

"Aku bisa memberikanmu berapapun banyak _galleon_ yang kau mau, asalkan kau mau turut berperan serta dalam imajinasinya. Ia…, ia kesepian, Granger. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya melangkah ke jalan yang sama sepertiku. Dan percayalah—meski ini terdengar konyol, tapi aku bersyukur setidaknya putra Potter bisa menerimanya sebagai teman."

"Lalu bagaimana nanti setelah berita ini masuk ke _Daily Prophet_? Kau tidak mungkin bisa membungkam mulut satu kastil ini, Malfoy. Dan bagaimana dengan kehidupanku nantinya? Berita ini dapat mengusir banyak laki-laki yang 'kemungkinan' ingin mendekatiku!" Hermione mendelik ngeri membayangkannya. Baiklah, ia memang menikmati kehidupannya yang _single_ sekarang, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak ingin memulai sebuah keluarga nantinya di masa depan, bukan?

"Maka 'banyak laki-laki' itu tidak pantas untukmu karena mereka hanya melihat permukaanmu dan tidak bisa melihat kau yang sebenarnya." jawab Malfoy.

"Dengar, Granger. Setelah apa yang aku lakukan selama ini kepadanya, aku tidak bisa menjadi orang yang memberitahukan ini kepadanya," ucap laki-laki platinum itu lagi sambil mengusap wajahnya, berusaha menyingkirkan kegelisahannya sendiri yang tampaknya gagal. ", kalau kau benar-benar ingin menghancurkan hatinya, maka lakukanlah sendiri."

Hermione terlihat kehabisan kata-kata. Satu-satunya perempuan di _Golden Trio_ itu terdiam, berusaha berpikir keras mengenai solusi dari masalah ini. Merlin, selama bertahun-tahun menemani Harry dalam petualangannya membasmi Voldemort, ia yakin 100% kalau otaknya tidak dirancang untuk situasi ini—sebenci apapun ia mengakuinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, perempuan itu menyadari bahwa ia bukanlah perempuan yang tahu segalanya. Tidak, dia tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa dirinya akan terjebak dalam situasi ini, terlebih lagi dengan musuh bebuyutannya.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu jawaban dari sang jenius, Malfoy akhirnya menghela nafasnya dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau tahu? Aku baru menyadari bahwa permintaanku tadi sangatlah konyol."

Ia merapihkan jasnya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat kusut—lalu tanpa menatap kedua bola mata milik mantan teman sekamarnya dulu saat masih menjadi seorang ketua murid, ia mulai berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Semoga harimu menye—"

"Baiklah."

Iris abu-abu milik Malfoy membulat sesaat. "Apa?"

"Aku menyetujui permintaanmu mengenai Scorpius. Dan simpan saja uangmu, Malfoy. Aku melakukan ini karena..., " Hermione berhenti lalu memejamkan matanya. Untuk sesaat ia kembali mengingat masa-masanya dahulu saat masih menjadi murid di Hogwarts, ketika laki-laki di hadapannya ini masih menjadi orang paling brengsek di dunia dan selalu mengganggunya hanya dikarenakan orang tuanya bukan berasal dari dunia sihir.

"Karena?"

Ia membuka matanya kembali, menatap Malfoy dengan tatapan yang agak sendu sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Karena aku tahu rasanya dikucilkan hanya karena orang tuamu."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Well, that's it**_ **! Agak ragu sebenernya buat post ini, nggak tau harus _delete_ atau engga, tapi dari kemaren kebayang-bayang cerita ini terus dan rasanya aneh kalo nggak coba buat nulis ini. _I know, it's a crap_.  
**

 **Aku nggak terlalu minat baca _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ ( _no offence_ ), nggak tau kenapa :(**

 **Mungkin karena udah keburu baca pendapat orang-orang yang bilang kalo itu banyak melencengnya dari buku-buku sebelumnya dan karena aku tau kalo yang nulis sepenuhnya bukan J.K Rowling jadi rada nggak terima huhu. Tapi aku cinta banget bangetan sama karakter Scorpiusnya dan aku mau bikin _fic_ ini karena kecintaanku sama karakter Scorpius** **—selain kecintaanku sama Dramione tentunya HEHEHE.  
**

 **Review yang kalian tulis bakal berharga banget buat aku dan buat jadi penimbang keputusan aku soal ini harus lanjut atau _delete_ karena aku nggak tau pendapat orang-orang soal ini gimana. _So, please let me know_ :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretty Please, Granger**

 **by GwendyMary**

 **Disclaimer - Seluruhnya di _fic_ ini milik J.K Rowling, kecuali jalan cerita yang mana milik saya sendiri**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk , aifebry, allxra, HapherGxx, Ranchanjr, Ra, usherone, Mikazuki Ryuuko, Guest, MiOS, babykyusung, to.a99, Deauliaas, SHEVANNY DISPATCH, Guest, dan Guest**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

 _ **Dedicated to the readers,**_

 _ **I believe**_

 _ **you can handle whatever life throws at you  
**_

.

.

.

 _"Hearts like ours,_

 _are not designed to beat_

 _separate for long,_

 _._

 _._

 _They have never been made_

 _that way."_

 _-Tyler Knott Gregson_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **8 Juli, 2013**

Sepasang kaki mungil tampak berlari-lari di lorong rumah yang tampak kosong itu, menciptakan suara menggema yang nyata. Bola mata abu-abu milik empunya kaki mungil itu berkilat jenaka, menoleh ke kanan ke kiri, sebelum akhirnya mendorong sebuah pintu kayu _oak_ di hadapannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia mengintip, memastikan bahwa ruangan itu kosong lalu mulai masuk dan kembali mendorong kembali pintu kayu di belakangnya untuk menutupnya.

Sebuah suara ' _pop'_ yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya membuat tubuh mungilnya terlonjak kaget.

"Anda harus tidur siang sekarang, _Sir_. Ini sudah pukul 2 siang." kata peri rumah yang tingginya hanya beberapa senti lebih rendah dari bocah yang baru saja dipanggil 'tuan muda' tersebut.

Scorpius Malfoy memajukan bibirnya, tanda bahwa ia merajuk. Ia berkacak pinggang, menatap Poppy—peri-rumah miliknya—dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Aku tidak mau tidur siang, Poppy. Aku kan sudah besar! Umurku 7 tahun."

Seketika peri-rumah itu salah tingkah. Di satu sisi, ia harus menuruti kemauan tuannya—yang mana adalah ayah dari Scorpius sendiri yaitu Draco Malfoy. Namun di sisi lain, ia pun tidak bisa tidak menuruti kemauan tuan mudanya. Kedua bola mata milik Poppy yang besar dan berair melihat ke kanan ke kiri, tampak gugup.

"T...Tapi..."

Akan tetapi, belum sempat peri-rumah yang malang itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kaki-kaki kecil Scorpius telah membawa laki-laki mungil itu lebih jauh ke dalam perpustakaan milik keluarganya. Putra semata wayang keluarga Malfoy yang menyukai kegiatan membaca—selain Quidditch tentunya, siapa yang bisa tidak menyukai Quidditch?—itu menatap penuh takjub rak-rak buku di sekitarnya yang tampak menjulang.

Tiba-tiba saja ia tidak mengingat lagi akan kemungkinan bahwa ayahnya akan pulang lebih cepat dari pekerjaannya dan memergoki dirinya yang melewatkan tidur siang dengan sengaja. Secara asal, ia berjongkok ke salah satu rak buku yang terdekat. Bola matanya berbinar-binar melihat deretan buku-buku yang warna sampulnya beragam mulai dari merah _maroon_ , hijau kebiruan, sampai kuning keemasan. Semua sampul buku-buku itu terlihat cerah sampai matanya menangkap sebuah buku yang tampaknya lebih besar dibanding buku-buku lainnya dan bersampul hitam—amat mencolok diantara buku-buku berwarna lainnya.

Dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh seorang anak berumur 7 tahun, Scorpius berusaha menarik buku itu dari jepitan buku-buku lainnya. Sayangnya, melihat begitu rapatnya jarak antar tiap buku membuat usahanya sia-sia. Tatapannya memelas, mengarah ke arah Poppy yang kini berdiri di belakangnya—jelas mengikutinya untuk memastikan bahwa tuan mudanya itu baik-baik saja. Peri-rumah itu terlihat kikuk sesaat, tampak masih mengutuk diri sendiri karena telah melawan kehendak tuannya yang menginginkan jatah tidur siang milik Scorpius selalu terlaksana dengan baik. Namun bola mata milik tuan mudanya yang mulai berair membuatnya dengan sigap langsung menarik buku hitam tersebut. Buru-buru diberikannya buku itu kepada tuan mudanya yang kini tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih, Poppy. Kau memang yang terbaik." katanya, sembari menunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi susunya yang rapih untuk ukuran anak-anak seumurnya.

Setelah meletakkan buku itu di lantai, Scorpius pun mendudukan dirinya sendiri. "Temani aku, Poppy. _Please_?" ucapnya, yang tentu saja langsung dipatuhi Poppy dengan mendudukan dirinya di samping putra pewaris kekayaan keluarga Malfoy satu-satunya itu.

Mata bulat Scorpius berusaha mencermati setiap senti dari buku hitam besar tersebut. Di tengah-tengahnya, terdapat sebuah simbol perisai yang terlihat dibagi menjadi 4 bagian. Pada bagian pojok kiri atas, terdapat seekor singa dengan latar belakang merah di belakangnya. Tepat di sampingnya, seekor ular dengan latar belakang hijau. Di bawah ular tersebut terdapat seekor gagak dengan latar belakang biru. Dan yang paling terakhir adalah seekor badger dengan background kuning.

"Ini buku apa ya?" tanyanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu lambang Hogwarts, _Sir._ Salah satu sekolah sihir paling terkenal di dunia. Saudara Poppy, Chipper, bekerja disana." jawab Poppy dengan senyuman penuh bangga.

"Apakah disana ramai?"

"Hogwarts tidak pernah sepi, _Sir_. Lorong-lorongnya selalu penuh dengan suara murid-muridnya dan meja makan mereka selalu terisi dengan makanan-makanan yang berlimpah."

Scorpius tertegun, kembali menatap buku yang ada di hadapannya lalu berkata, "Kedengarannya menyenangkan sekali... punya teman dan makan bersama..."

Melihat _mood_ tuan kecilnya yang mendadak berubah menjadi sendu, Poppy bergerak-gerak kikuk. Ia berkali-kali menyatukan lalu melepaskan kedua jari telunjuknya—sesuatu yang selalu ia lakukan ketika ia tengah bingung menghadapi sebuah situasi. Meskipun ia seorang peri-rumah, ia pun tahu bahwa tuan kecilnya itu sangat ingin memiliki teman sebayanya.

"O-oh! Anda pasti a...akan bersekolah disana, _Sir_. Seluruh anggota keluarga Malfoy bersekolah disana."

"Benarkah?"

Poppy mengangguk-angguk, kelewat antusias melihat harapan dapat mengembalikan _mood_ tuan kecilnya seperti semula. "Ada baiknya kalau Anda melihat-lihat buku itu dulu, _Sir_ , untuk mengetahui tentang Hogwarts."

Bola mata Scorpius berkilat jenaka, tampak setuju dan sama antusiasnya dengan Poppy—meski bukan karena alasan yang sama.

"Ide bagus, Poppy!" katanya, lalu mulai berusaha membuka-buka buku tersebut.

Setelah dengan susah payah membuka _cover_ buku tersebut yang cukup berat dikarenakan logonya yang terbuat dari perunggu, Malfoy kecil itu tertegun melihat halaman pertama buku tersebut. Disana—di halaman itu, tampak foto ayahnya saat masih muda dulu yang tengah tersenyum tipis.

" _He...ad Boy_? Apa itu Poppy?"

"Itu artinya Tuan adalah orang yang dianggap menjadi contoh yang baik bagi teman-temannya, Sir." jawab Poppy, berusaha semampunya menyusun kalimatnya agar tuan kecilnya mengerti.

Scorpius tertawa kecil. Ia tahu ayahnya memang ayah terhebat di seluruh dunia. Lalu tak lama kemudian pandangannya teralih pada sosok perempuan cantik yang fotonya terpampang di samping foto ayahnya. Perempuan berambut cokelat ikal itu tersenyum lebar—memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang rapih. _Cantik sekali_ pikirnya.

"Apakah dia contoh yang baik juga, Poppy?" tanya Malfoy kecil itu, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto ayahnya dan perempuan cantik di sebelahnya.

Poppy mengangguk. "Miss Hermione Granger adalah salah satu pahlawan perang kita, _Sir_."

Sebuah senyuman lebar terpatri di wajah tampan milik Malfoy muda itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa senang sekaligus nyaman sekali melihat perempuan itu tersenyum ke arahnya—meski hanya dari foto.

* * *

 _"My soul_

 _chose yours_

 _._

 _._

 _and a soul_

 _doesn't just_

 _forget that."_

 _-b.m._

* * *

 **4 Juli, 2011**

" _Daddy_."

"Hm?"

" _Daddy_."

"Ya?"

" _Daddy_!" tekan pemilik suara tersebut.

Draco Malfoy menghela nafas, menyingkirkan salah satu dari dokumen yang harus dibacanya dengan sedikit enggan. Niatnya, ia ingin menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya hari ini, mengingat ia harus mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun ke-6 milik Scorpius lusa. Namun sayangnya, semua niat itu hancur akibat yang empunya pesta.

Matahari tengah bersinar cerah di luar, seolah-olah mengolok dirinya yang tampak lelah dan memilih untuk mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya yang tertutup dengan tirai sambil mengubur diri sendiri diantara tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang memenuhi meja _mahogany_ nya.

Ia menatap Scorpius, putranya yang sebentar lagi akan beranjak setahun lebih tua. Putra semata wayangnya itu tampak jengkel—terlihat jelas dari bibir bawahnya yang dimajukan, berusaha membuat ekspresi yang segalak mungkin dengan alisnya yang tertekuk. Draco tersenyum sendiri menatapnya, seringkali berpikir bagaimana orang seburuk dirinya bisa memiliki anak sebaik Scorpius.

"Aku mau _ice cream_." ujarnya, kembali dengan nada yang pelan. Meski tengah merajuk, laki-laki mungil itu selalu mengingat bahwa ia harus selalu bersikap sopan kepada orang-orang yang lebih tua darinya. Setidaknya begitulah ajaran yang diberikan oleh satu-satunya orang tuanya di dunia ini, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayahnya.

"Janji tetap akan menghabiskan makan malam mu meski kita makan _ice cream_ sekarang?"

"Janji!" kata Scorpius mantap—merasa menang. Ia tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi mungilnya. Dengan gesit ia langsung berlari memeluk ayahnya yang mulai berdiri mengambil mantel miliknya di pojok ruangan. Apapun ucapan yang dikatakan ayahnya setelah itu tak ia dengar karena pikirannya kini tengah penuh.

 _Ice cream rasa apa ya hari ini?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sesuai dengan perkiraan Draco, cuaca hari ini adalah cuaca yang sangat cocok untuk berjalan-jalan mengitari Diagon Alley bersama putra kecilnya. Tidak terlalu panas, tidak terlalu mendung—cocok. Namun seorang Draco Lucius Malfoy memiliki sebuah daftar panjang tersendiri mengenai alasan mengapa ia benci berjalan-jalan di Diagon Alley layaknya orang biasa. Karena ia bukan orang biasa. Seorang Malfoy bukan, dan tidak pernah menjadi orang biasa. Tatapan kebencian yang diberikan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya merupakan salah satu alasan teratas di daftarnya. Oh, betapa ia sangat ingin pulang sekarang dan berkutat dengan pekerjaannya dibandingkan harus berada di situasi ini. _Ini ide yang buruk_ , kutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Kedua tangannya yang kuat dengan cepat menggendong Scorpius, berusaha melindungi putranya dari tatapan buruk yang diberikan orang-orang. Ia tidak peduli tentang bagaimana masyarakat memperlakukannya—itu sama sekali tidak penting untuk ia pikirkan dan semacam bukan urusannya. Toh lagipula ia merasa bahwa ia memang pantas mendapatkan itu semua, mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam dan ikatan keluarganya dengan Voldemort. Namun lain halnya apabila orang-orang itu ingin menghancurkan hidup anaknya, maka itu jelas merupakan urusannya. Scorpius, ia pastikan, _tidak akan pernah_ menjadi seperti dirinya dahulu. Dengan apapun yang tersisa dari dirinya, ia akan memastikan bahwa putra semata wayangnya itu akan mendapatkan versi kehidupannya yang terbaik. Dan ketika seorang Draco Malfoy telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, maka satu dunia harus berusaha keras untuk menghalanginya karena ia tidak akan pernah mundur.

Suara bel toko yang berbunyi ketika pintu dibuka menarik perhatian Draco kembali ke realita. Iris Draco menerawang sekitarnya. Florean Fortescue sama sekali tidak berubah, semuanya masih sama seolah-olah _Mr._ Florean tidak pernah hilang diculik dan dihabisi nyawanya oleh segerombolan Pelahap Maut. Ia sering datang kesini dulu bersama ibunya dan ia bisa mengeluarkan nafas lega karena _setidaknya_ keluarganya tidak termasuk ke dalam gerombolan Pelahap Maut yang telah membunuh laki-laki tua yang baik itu.

"Hai, Digby!" Scorpius melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada seorang pemuda bersurai _burgundy_ yang tengah berbicara santai dengan salah satu pelanggannya di kasir.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Digby itu menoleh ke sumber suara, lalu tersenyum ke arah Scorpius dan Draco sambil melambaikan tangannya kembali. Digby Fortescue—menurut Draco—adalah satu-satunya orang yang memperlakukan dirinya dan Scorpius dengan baik meski apa yang telah terjadi dengan ayahnya. Kunjungan Draco ke toko _ice cream_ ini sejak kecil membuatnya cukup dekat dengan anak lelaki dari pemilik toko itu yang usianya 2 tahun di bawah dirinya. Pertemanan mereka cukup dekat, mengingat sosoknya saat masih anak-anak dulu masih belum mengerti tentang buruknya ajaran ayahnya dan hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya. Cukup dekat, sampai Digby pun tahu kalau jauh di lubuk hatinya, Draco sama sekali tidak ingin mengambil jalan yang sama dengan ayahnya.

"Hai, _champion_! Aku punya _ice cream_ rasa baru untuk kau coba hari ini. Mau?" tanyanya ramah dan tertawa ringan ketika yang ditanya mengangguk-angguk antusias.

"Kau harus berhenti menjadikannya kelinci percobaan untuk rasa _ice cream_ mu, _mate._ Aku nyaris tidak bisa menghentikan rajukannya setiap kali dia ingin kesini." Draco menghela nafas, lalu memijat pelipisnya dengan tangannya yang kini bebas dari tubuh Scorpius dikarenakan putranya itu langsung berlari ke _counter_ , melihat-lihat setiap _ice cream._

Digby tertawa lagi. "Entahlah, _mate_. Aku belum menemukan _food taster_ lainnya yang mau dibayar dengan _ice cream_ gratis setiap minggunya."

Dengan cekatan, laki-laki itu menyiapkan _ice cream_ untuk Scorpius sambil diam-diam menyiapkan satu untuk Draco juga. Ketika selesai, ia menyerahkan kedua _ice cream_ itu kepada Malfoy kecil—yang terlihat amat girang, dan ayahnya yang tampak kebingungan.

"Satu _Sticky Toffee Pudding_ untukmu, _champion_. Dan satu _Salted Caramel Blondie_ untuk teman menyebalkanku satu ini yang mengancam kelangsungan usahaku dengan berniat mengambil _food taster_ satu-satunya yang kupunya." katanya.

"Aku tidak memesan apapun, Digby."

"Betul sekali, tuan jenius. Tapi ekspresi wajahmu yang kusut itu jelas membutuhkan _ice cream_ ku yang hebat ini," Ia tersenyum lebar, memaksa tangan Draco untuk mengambil _ice cream_ nya.

",Ayo cepat, cepat. Lihat, satu Diagon Alley sudah mengantri di belakangmu. Selamat menikmati, _mate_!"

Draco terpaksa mengambilnya lalu keluar menuju jalanan Diagon Alley bersama dengan Scorpius di sampingnya yang tampak sibuk dengan _ice cream_ rasa baru miliknya. Sebelum keluar, ia menoleh ke arah Digby yang masih dengan ceria melayani pelanggan-pelanggannya yang lain sebelum akhirnya menetapkan bahwa ia akan membelikan sesuatu untuk pemuda itu nanti untuk membalas semua kebaikannya.

Jalanan Diagon Alley masih ramai seperti sebelum ia masuk ke Florean Fortescue dan matahari masih menyembul dibalik awan. Ia meraih tangan Scorpius dan berjalan bersamanya, menyusuri jalanan Diagon Alley—masih sambil mengacuhkan tatapan mencemooh dari orang-orang. Dari kejauhan, ia dapat melihat sebuah kastil yang pernah menjadi—ralat, _masih menjadi_ rumahnya hingga saat ini, Hogwarts, dibalik awan-awan. Kastil itu masih berdiri megah dan Draco menahan keinginannya untuk pergi kesana lagi, sekedar duduk-duduk di pinggir danau yang nyaman. Ia merindukan Hogwarts dengan sangat, meski ia tahu kalau ia bahkan tidak pantas lagi untuk menyebut kastil yang indah itu sebagai rumahnya. Kenangan-kenangan menyenangkan tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya dan satu orang signifikan muncul di benaknya. Bagaimana kabar Hermione Granger—mantan _partner_ Ketua Muridnya—sekarang?

" _Daddy_ , boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Scorpius seketika, membuyarkan lamunan Draco.

"Tentu saja boleh. _Anything for you, buddy_."

Pertanyaan Scorpius selanjutnya membuat Draco berharap ia bisa menarik kembali perkataannya sebelumnya dan memfokuskan diri untuk segera pulang ke rumah mereka lalu membenamkan dirinya.

"Dimana... dimana _m_ _ommy_?"

Draco menelan salivanya lamat-lamat, mengabaikan _ice cream_ nya yang mulai mencair dibawah sinar matahari. Iris abu-abunya bertukar pandang dengan iris abu-abu milik Scorpius yang identik. Keduanya berhenti berjalan dan Draco menemukan dirinya sulit merangkai kata-kata yang tepat. Lagipula, apa yang harus ia katakan pada anak laki-laki berumur 5 tahun layaknya Scorpius? Mengatakan bahwa ibunya meninggal karena _dirinya_? Karena berusaha membawa _dia_ ke dunia ini?

 _Astaga, seorang Malfoy tidak dirancang untuk situasi seperti ini. Apa yang akan dikatakan Lucius kalau ia berada di posisiku?_ tanyanya dalam hati meski ia sebenarnya tahu bahwa ayahnya mungkin akan mengacuhkan pertanyaannya dan berusaha membawanya ke toko Quidditch untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Namun ia tidak ingin melakukan itu. Putranya berhak mengetahui kenyataannya agar ia tidak tumbuh sebagai anak laki-laki yang kebingungan—selalu bertanya-tanya dimana ibunya. Dengan perlahan, ia berdiri di hadapan Scorpius sambil menyentuh pucuk kepalanya penuh sayang.

"Begini, _champion_... Ketika seseorang sudah melakukan banyak hal baik—menjadi pahlawan contohnya, dalam kasus ibumu..., " Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Malfoy dewasa itu. _Astoria memang seorang pahlawan karena mengorbankan nyawanya untuk anaknya, semua ibu adalah seorang pahlawan_ kilahnya dalam pikirannya sendiri. ",maka ia diizinkan untuk tinggal di sebuah kastil di atas awan yang indah."

Draco Malfoy mengutuk dirinya. Mempunyai anak sungguh memang telah mengubah jalan pikirannya dan membuatnya melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat bertentangan dengan dirinya di masa lalu.

Scorpius tampak mencerna perkataan ayahnya dengan serius, terlihat dari kedua alisnya yang bertautan. Lalu iris abu-abunya kembali ke ayahnya—sebelum akhirnya membelalak, seolah-olah mendapat sebuah pemahaman baru. Matanya tak lagi melihat ke arah Draco, namun lebih tepatnya ke sebuah objek menarik yang ada di belakang kepala ayahnya itu.

"Oh! Apakah _mommy_ tinggal di kastil indah itu, _daddy_?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar dan penuh antusiasme, sambil menunjuk ke arah Hogwarts.

Draco menemukan dirinya tidak dapat menghancurkan kebahagiaan putranya tersebut dan mulai mengangguk. Lalu dengan terburu-buru ia berkata, "Ayo kita pulang, Poppy pasti sudah mulai menyiapkan makan malam."

* * *

 _"I used to be afraid  
_

 _of the shadows in me._

 _I'd wonder of the sounds they made_

 _in the still of night,_

 _and swear that sometimes,_

 _sometimes they were footsteps._

 _._

 _._

 _Now_

 _I find comfort in the fact_

 _that there could be no shadow_

 _if somewhere hiding in me,_

 _there wasn't light."_

 _-Tyler Knott Gregson_

* * *

 _Ini pasti sudah tengah malam_ ucap Draco di dalam hatinya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia membacakan cerita ke Scorpius yang kini sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya dan mungkin sudah 3 jam ia tidak bisa tidur. Ruang kamarnya yang luas kini terasa begitu lapang dan... _sepi_. Di dalam pikirannya, laki-laki bersurai platinum itu merasa kalau Scorpius pasti lama-kelamaan akan mulai menanyakan perihal ibunya dan bodohnya dia karena tidak menyiapkan semua jawabannya. Suka atau tidak suka, ia harus mulai menyadari bahwa putra kecilnya pasti membutuhkan sosok ibu di hidupnya—meski tentu saja Scorpius tidak pernah menyatakannya. Seorang ibu pasti akan lebih bisa memahami emosi Scorpius dan memberikannya jenis kasih sayang lain yang tidak bisa dipenuhi oleh Draco. Namun pikiran untuk menikah lagi membuatnya mual. Lagipula, siapa yang mau menikahi seorang mantan Pelahap Maut seperti dirinya? Merupakan sebuah keajaiban bahwa Digby Fortescue masih menganggapnya seorang manusia dan teman.

Draco berusaha memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran buruknya yang kini mulai memenuhi otaknya. Sesungguhnya, ia benci sekali menjadi pewaris satu-satunya Malfoy _manor_. Ia benci harus terus menerus menghindari satu ruang spesifik yang bisa memicu memori terburuknya. Ia benci setiap ia mendengar suara teriakan perempuan yang amat familiar di telinganya dari ruangan tersebut. Untuk kesekian kalinya, a merubah posisi tidurnya, menghadap ke arah jendela kamarnya dan menatap bulan yang bersinar redup di luar. Entah mengapa, pertanyaan Scorpius tadi mengenai ibunya membuat perasaan bersalah bersarang di hatinya. Benaknya kembali ke masa-masa pernikahannya dengan Astoria. Sejujurnya, Draco bahkan sama sekali tak mengenali perempuan itu. Ia hanya tahu bahwa salah satu teman asramanya, Daphne, memiliki adik yang berumur satu tahun di bawahnya dan ia tidak pernah berniat mencari tahu.

Kalau diingat-ingat, dirinya memang tidak memiliki satu pun foto Astoria di _manor_ —bahkan foto pernikahan pun tidak. Tidak sempat mungkin kata yang lebih tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya, karena ayahnya jatuh sakit setelah acara pernikahannya dan mengharuskan seorang Lucius Malfoy untuk dirawat di St. Mungo. Setelahnya, hari-harinya penuh dengan mengunjungi ayahnya dan mencoba menguatkan ibunya yang tampak semakin rapuh di matanya. Ia tidak pernah menyentuh Astoria, tidak sampai hari kematian ayahnya dan ia tengah mabuk berat.

Rambut milik istrinya yang cokelat dan ikal membuatnya terlihat seperti orang lain. _Seperti..._ Draco buru-buru mengenyahkan pikirannya. Tentu saja ia tidak setolol itu untuk membiarkan perasaannya mengontrol dirinya. Namun sekuat apapun ia mencoba membungkam pikirannya, ia kembali teringat ke malam dimana ia menyentuh Astoria untuk pertama kali.

Semuanya memang terasa samar, kecuali rambut Astoria, dan ia yakin ia benar-benar mabuk berat saat itu. Akan tetapi, ia tidak cukup mabuk saat itu untuk berhenti berpikir bahwa ia lebih menyukai warna rambut cokelat yang lebih terang.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Halo semua! Akhirnya aku bisa nyelesain chapter pertama ini meskipun diterjang badai UAS HAHAHA. Lumayan puas meskipun rada susah dan rada bingung masukin ide aku ke chapter ini. Di chapter ini aku mau ngasih _background story_ nya dulu dan jujur aja aku takut banget nulis soal Scorpius kecil karena takutnya nggak masuk gitu karakternya :(**

 **Aku sampe nyari " _How 7-Year-Old Act/Speak_ " saking takutnya dan nggak tau deh ini berhasil atau enggak huhu. Mohon maaf ya kalo mungkin ada slight OOC atau gimana :(**

 **Kritik, saran, dan komentarnya aku tunggu sangat di kolom _review_ supaya aku tau aku harus perbaikin apa aja demi keberlangsungan fic ini HEHEHE. Dan jujur aja aku seneng banget liat _review-review_ kalian sampe tiap mau UAS pun disempetin baca-baca _review_** **—iya, secinta itu dan sesuka itu, bikin semangat banget. Makanya aku minta banget _review_ nya ya!  
**

 **Gimana menurut kalian OC aku, si Digby Fortescue? Hihi sempet bingung gimana nulisnya tapi untuk hasil akhirnya lumayan puas. _But please do share me your thoughts, I really appreciate it!_**

 **With love,**

 **GwendyMary**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pretty Please, Granger**

 **by GwendyMary**

 **Disclaimer - Seluruhnya di _fic_ ini milik J.K Rowling, kecuali jalan cerita yang mana milik saya sendiri**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk SHEVANNY DISPATCH, bumsso, aifebry, Ranchanjr, winktwinkles, MiOs, , babykyusung, usherone, Sunsean, HapherGxx, Arichy, Mrs. Jughead, Guest, Mikazuki Ryuuko  
**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

 _ **Dedicated to the readers,**_

 _ **may you find happiness**_

.

.

.

" _In some other life_

 _We are standing_

 _Side by side and_

 _Laughing that, in_

 _Some other life_

 _._

 _._

 _We are apart."_

 _\- d.j_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hogwarts di hari libur terasa sangat bukan Hogwarts sekali. Mungkin karena kastil yang besar itu tiba-tiba kehilangan suara berisik murid-muridnya yang tengah beradu tentang 'Asrama-Mana-Yang-Terbaik', atau suara ujung pena yang mencium permukaan perkamen dengan rajin, atau suara ratusan derap langkah kaki di koridor yang seolah-olah tak pernah berhenti. Di antara koridor-koridor yang nampak kosong tersebut, sepasang kaki yang panjang melangkah. Bola mata hijau milik laki-laki yang tengah berjalan tersebut menatap sekelilingnya dengan kilatan kerinduan yang mendalam.

Harry Potter akhirnya kembali menyusuri koridor Hogwarts setelah sekian lamanya. Perasaan rindu serta senang yang seketika membanjiri hatinya ketika sampai di gerbang sekolahnya itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tak melakukan ini sebelum-sebelumnya. _Karena perang telah merubah semua orang dan Hogwarts tak lagi sama,_ jawabnya sendiri di dalam hati. Setelah perang, Professor McGonagall segera mengambil alih posisi menjadi kepala sekolah dan dengan penuh semangat berusaha membangun kembali Hogwarts—ditemani beberapa professor lainnya yang sama-sama ingin meneruskan mimpi Albus Dumbledore.

Namun meski semua batu di kastil itu menjeritkan rasa familiar di hati Harry, ia tetap merasakan sesuatu yang janggal setiap ia mengingat wajah teman-temannya yang tewas di sekolah ini—sekolah mereka sendiri yang selama ini selalu memberikan proteksi semaksimal mungkin sampai Dumbledore tiada.

Laki-laki itu dengan terburu-buru menggeleng, berusaha mengenyahkan ingatan-ingatan buruknya. Ia berusaha mengingat kembali alasan pertamanya datang kesini, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk menemui salah satu sahabat terbaiknya yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri. Kaki-kakinya terus melangkah, kali ini lebih cepat sehingga rambut hitam pekatnya yang berantakan ikut bergoyang seiring dengan langkahnya.

Tanpa kesulitan, ia menemukan sebuah pintu kayu yang terlihat tua dan berat, lalu dengan antusiasme yang ia rasakan saat kembali menapaki kaki di gerbang Hogwarts tadi—ia mengetuk pintu sebanyak 3 kali. Tidak butuh waktu cukup lama untuk pintu itu terbuka dan sesosok perempuan dengan rambut ikal berantakan kini berdiri di hadapannya, tersenyum lebar hingga menampakan gigi-giginya yang rapih.

"Harry!" katanya, sambil menerjang laki-laki itu dengan sebuah pelukan yang kelewat erat.

Sebuah kekehan terlepas dari bibir kepala keluarga Potter itu yang turut membalas pelukannya. "Baiklah, tidak perlu sampai mencekikku, Mione. Astaga, pelukanmu semakin bertambah kuat setiap harinya."

Gadis di pelukannya tertawa, melepas pelukannya yang katanya kelewat erat dan memukul lengan Harry penuh canda.

" _Well,_ kebetulan aku memang ingin mencekikmu karena _setelah sekian lamanya,_ kau baru mengunjungiku disini."

Harry meringis, inginnya menjelaskan saat itu juga namun tidak ingin merusak momen bahagia ini dengan ingatan-ingatan buruknya. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Apakah berbincang di depan pintu sekarang menjadi kebiasaan baru di Hogwarts ataukah aku harus menyeretmu ke Hogsmeade sekarang juga?"

"Oh, astaga! Masuklah! Aku begitu senang melihatmu sampai lupa. _Sorry_." Hermione tertawa geli.

Seperti yang telah ia kira, ruangan Hermione _tentu saja_ penuh dengan buku-buku. Sebuah sofa berwarna merah gelap terletak di depan perapian yang tampak hangat. Harry tentu tidak heran melihat dinding-dinding Hermione yang sepertinya ditempeli ratusan buku sehingga tidak membuang-buang ruang untuk rak buku. Bagaimana cara Hermione menyusun semua buku-buku yang kelihatan amat rapih itu, Harry memutuskan tidak ingin tahu. Perhatiannya terarah pada jejeran bingkai foto yang memenuhi atas perapian.

Iris hijaunya mengamati satu persatu foto itu dengan seksama. Ada foto dirinya, Hermione dan Ron—the _Golden Trio,_ kalau kata orang-orang—yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera dengan 'kumis-kumis' mereka yang berasal dari Butterbeer. Ada pula foto _Golden Trio_ dengan Neville, Luna, dan Ginny yang ia ingat diambil pada saat pernikahannya dengan Ginny waktu itu. Bingkai-bingkai foto lainnya kurang lebih berisi sama, semuanya sama-sama berisi orang-orang yang berharga di kehidupan perempuan paling jenius di masanya itu. Namun satu bingkai foto yang paling membuat Harry terheran-heran, sekaligus kaget tentunya, adalah yang berisi foto sahabat perempuannya itu dengan Draco Malfoy.

Hermione yang menyadari kemana arah perhatian Harry segera menjelaskan. "Kau tahu, selain membuat semacam buku tahunan untuk mengenang semua teman-teman di angkatan kita, McGonagall memaksa ketua murid untuk foto bersama—sebagai kenang-kenangan atas kerja keras kami berdua, katanya."

"Berarti... "

"Iya, berarti Malfoy juga memiliki foto yang sama, Harry. Tapi aku yakin pasti ia sudah membakar foto itu ketika foto itu diserahkan kepadanya di acara kelulusan."

"Apakah kalian dekat?" tanya Harry, mendadak ingin tahu. Pasalnya, foto yang dilihatnya itu tentu tidak memperlihatkan dua orang yang membenci satu sama lain selama bertahun-tahun—yang tentu saja akan terjadi apabila ia di posisi foto itu—Hermione tampak tersenyum senang dan Malfoy hanya tersenyum tipis. Meski begitu, aura kebahagiaan jelas terpancar dari keduanya. Hermione dan Malfoy di foto itu terlihat... bagaimana menjelaskannya?

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya sambil menghela nafas. "Tidak cukup dekat untuk saling mencium satu sama lain di ruang ketua murid, _Dad_ " jawab perempuan itu dengan penekanan di panggilannya ke Harry—sesuatu yang selalu ia lakukan ketika Harry mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin menginterogasinya mengenai kehidupan pribadinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku hanya penasaran, _okay_." kata Harry sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara, menandakan kalo laki-laki itu menyerah yang disusul dengan suara dengusan dari sahabat perempuannya.

"Nah, apakah minum butterbeer bersama akan membuatmu lebih senang?"

.

.

.

' _Toot_ '

Suara khas yang dikeluarkan dari cerobong kereta Hogwarts Express terdengar memantul dari setiap sudut dinding stasiun King's Cross. Kereta itu perlahan-lahan mulai berjalan. Dengan terburu-buru, Scorpius mendekatkan wajahnya ke jendela, berusaha mencari-cari wajah ayahnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia berangkat ke Hogwarts dan sesenang apapun ia ketika mendapatkan suratnya, kesedihan tetap menyelimuti hatinya mengingat ia tidak bisa lagi dengan leluasa bertemu dengan ayahnya.

Tanpa waktu lama, sepasang bola mata yang identik dengan miliknya menatap balik ke arahnya. Ayahnya tersenyum tipis, sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya—seolah-olah berusaha menguatkan Scorpius. Mulutnya bergerak, membentuk ucapan ' _kau akan baik-baik saja_ '. Scorpius mengangguk, berusaha menahan air mata di pelupuk matanya ketika melihat orang-orang di sekitar ayahnya tampak menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan sinis ataupun tidak suka yang terang-terangan. Meski ayahnya terlihat mengacuhkan tatapan yang jelas-jelas diberikan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya, tidak berarti hal tersebut tidak menimbulkan perasaan pias di hati bocah berumur 11 tahun itu.

Ia seketika teringat dengan ucapan ayahnya ketika ia menanyakan hal tersebut. " _Keluarga kita telah melakukan kesalahan di masa lalu,_ buddy. _**Aku**_ _pun melakukan kesalahan itu. Kau tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan yang sama,_ okay."

Ia tidak perlu menanyakan kesalahan apa tersebut—atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak pernah ingin menanyakan kesalahan tersebut. Tanpa sengaja, ia sering mendengar orang-orang berbisik "Dasar pembunuh." atau "Keluarga Malfoy adalah sampah masyarakat sekarang." setiap kali ia mengunjungi Digby Fortescue di umurnya yang sudah jauh lebih dewasa sehingga dapat lebih mengerti ucapan orang-orang.

Malfoy kecil itu memejamkan kedua matanya, menghalau air matanya untuk jatuh. Ia mengepalkan masing-masing tangannya dan bernafas lamat-lamat—sesuatu yang sering ia lakukan setiap ia melihat wajah ayahnya yang selalu berusaha untuk terlihat dingin di hadapan banyak orang. _Seorang Malfoy tidak pernah menangis_ , katanya ke dirinya sendiri, mengingat nasehat itu dari neneknya. Seketika di dalam hati merasa malu sendiri. _Seorang Malfoy harusnya tidak bersikap dan berpikir selembek aku._

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menubruknya di bagian bahu, membuat bocah berumur 11 tahun tersebut nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya. Noir, kucing hitam yang berada di salah satu tangannya yang tidak memegang koper, mendesis galak ke arah pelaku yang menubruknya. Di hadapannya kini berdiri bocah laki-laki yang badannya jelas lebih besar darinya, mungkin tingkat dua atau tiga. Matanya yang berair dan nyaris tertutup oleh pipinya yang gemuk memicing ke arah Scorpius. Sekali lihat, ia pun tahu kalau bocah gemuk ini pasti sengaja menubruknya mengingat masih tersisa banyak ruang di lorong gerbong kereta tersebut untuknya berjalan.

"Minggir, _sampah_." katanya, lalu ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah kompartemen yang Scorpius ketahui milik asrama Gryffindor dengan sok.

"Tenang, Noir. Ia pasti tidak punya volume otak yang cukup untuk menjaga keseimbangannya dan malah menubruk orang." Tangan Scorpius yang memegang kucing hitam itu berusaha mengelus bulu-bulunya. Ia menghela nafas kembali, merasa bahwa sebaiknya ia perlu belajar untuk mengendalikan emosinya mulai dari sekarang untuk keuntungannya sendiri selama ia bersekolah di Hogwarts nantinya. Orang-orang cenderung sudah menatapnya sebelah mata hanya karena nama belakangnya dan ia tidak perlu memberikan mereka alasan lagi untuk tambah membencinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, kaki-kaki mungilnya melangkah, mencari-cari kompartemen mana yang kiranya kosong. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan siapa-siapa saat ini.

* * *

" _People_

 _generally see_

 _what they look for_

 _and hear_

 _what they listen for."_

 _-To Kill a Mockingbird_

* * *

Scorpius mengingat jelas percakapannya dengan Poppy mengenai suara berisik di aula besar yang berasal dari ratusan murid yang tengah makan malam bersama dengan kawan-kawan seasrama mereka, namun tentu saja ia tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk melihat kenyataannya sendiri. Untuk mengatakan aula tersebut berisik adalah pernyataan yang sepenuhnya meremehkan—karena aula tersebut 10 kali lebih berisik dibandingkan bayangannya. Hidup bertahun-tahun dalam kesendirian—hanya ditemani oleh ayahnya, neneknya, Poppy, dan sindiran orang-orang—jelas tidak mempersiapkannya untuk ditempatkan di sebuah tempat yang memaksanya untuk bersosialisasi tersebut.

Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan grogi, berharap ia bisa kembali ke Hogwarts Express dan pulang bersama dengan Noir. Namun harapan hanyalah harapan. Ia kini harus berbaris, menunggu gilirannya untuk diseleksi oleh sebuah topi yang menurutnya terlihat usang dan tidak terlalu menjanjikan.

Seorang Professor yang ia ketahui bernama Gwydion—yang bertugas membimbing murid tingkat satu ke aula besar tadi—maju ke depan sambil memegang sebuah gulungan perkamen di tangannya. Mata biru terangnya berkilat ramah, menatap satu persatu murid-murid tingkat satu yang menatapnya balik dengan tatapan penasaran. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya yang miring, lalu berteriak lantang, "Yang disebut namanya harap maju dan memakai topi, lalu duduk diatas bangku untuk diseleksi."

"East, Evanora!"

Tampak setelahnya seorang gadis kecil berjalan ke arah Professor Gwydion, rambutnya yang lurus dan hitam legam bergerak seirama dengan langkahnya. Sejurus kemudian, giliran topi usang diatas kepalanya yang berteriak, "RAVENCLAW!" yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan riuh dari meja kedua dari kiri.

"Taylor, Emily!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Emily Taylor tersenyum lebar ketika meja di sebelah kanan bersorak dan bertepuk tangan untuk dirinya.

Suasana terus berlanjut seperti itu, dengan setiap meja yang bergantian bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Scorpius seolah-olah melupakan bahwa akan tiba gilirannya dan tubuh kecilnya berjengit sedikit—sedikit, sehingga orang-orang tidak melihatnya—ketika namanya disebut oleh Professor Gwydion.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Seketika aula besar yang semula dipenuhi oleh sorak kegembiraan dan tepukan tangan itu sunyi senyap. Setiap pasang mata tertuju ke arahnya. Beberapa menatapnya penasaran. Beberapa menatapnya sedikit tak suka namun tidak terlalu menunjukkannya. Dan beberapa lagi terlihat jelas memelototinya, seakan-akan ingin melemparkan kutukan ke arahnya saat itu juga. Ia berusaha tidak mengindahkan dan memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk berjalan dan duduk di sebuah bangku yang telah disediakan sambil membiarkan topi usang tersebut untuk duduk di kepalanya.

"Ah, seorang Malfoy lainnya. Hm, kau sepertinya berbeda dari keluargamu yang lainnya. Hm... ya, sulit." Scorpius mendengar topi itu berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Inginnya matanya terpejam, karena ia benci sekali menjadi pusat perhatian—terlebih ketika sebagian besar dari perhatian itu tak lain karena kebencian orang-orang kepadanya.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, topi itu berteriak, "SLYTHERIN!"

Hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya terdengar tepukan tangan sopan terdengar dari meja yang berisikan murid-murid dengan dasi hijau di kerahnya. Tidak ada sorakan riuh seperti yang ia dengar sebelum-sebelumnya untuk anak-anak lainnya yang di seleksi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak ingin menatap 'calon teman-teman barunya' dan lebih memilih menatap hal lain yang lebih menarik.

Hogwarts tidak menarik lagi rasanya—terlebih ketika _dirimu_ lah yang menjadi bahan perbincangan dan sindiran satu sekolah. Ia bahkan tidak berminat sama sekali melihat ke arah meja yang berisi professor-professornya yang nanti akan mengajarnya. Seketika ia rindu kesendirian di _manor_. Begitu rindunya sampai ia tidak mendengar topi berteriak "SLYTHERIN!" untuk seorang anak bernama "Albus Severus Potter" dan menyadari bahwa ia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan dan mendapat perlakuan yang sama.

.

.

.

Hermione Jean Granger mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai seorang professor Transfigurasi Hogwarts, menggantikan professornya tercinta yang kini telah menjabat sebagai seorang kepala sekolah. Kepalanya terangkat tinggi, menatap sekeliling aula besar dengan antusiasme yang sama besarnya dengan ruangan itu. Rasa bangga menyelimuti setiap sudut hatinya. Merupakan sebuah kehormatan baginya ketika McGonagall menawarkan posisi itu untuk dirinya dan benar-benar tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk memutuskan bahwa ia ingin ikut serta dalam membangun Hogwarts kembali ke masa kejayaannya.

Ia menatap ke sampingnya, mengamati Professor Flitwick yang tampaknya sama bangganya—meski bukan karena alasan yang sama, namun lebih karena bangga melihat Hogwarts dapat kembali ke sedia kala.

"Albus pasti akan senang sekali melihat ini." kata lelaki pendek itu tiba-tiba, masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari murid-muridnya yang terlihat riuh karena seleksi tengah berlangsung.

Hermione mendesah lega, menyetujui ucapan mantan professornya itu saat masih bersekolah dulu. "Tentu saja, Professor. Hogwarts adalah harapannya."

Kali ini Flitwick menoleh ke arahnya. Sambil tertawa kecil, ia berkata, "Aku sudah bukan professor-mu lagi, Ms. Granger."

"Oh!" Hermione mengibaskan salah satu tangannya. "Aku rasa akan sulit untuk tidak memanggil Anda dengan sebutan 'professor' setelah sekian lama memanggil Anda dengan sebutan itu."

Percakapan yang menyenangkan mulai mengalir diantara keduanya. Sesekali Hermione mengingatkan akan beberapa teman-teman sekelasnya yang selalu gagal dalam pelajaran _Charm_ , seperti Seamus Finnigan contohnya yang tampaknya lebih sering berhasil membuat wajahnya gosong. Keduanya tengah tertawa dan menikmati pembicaraan ketika Hermione tiba-tiba membatu.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Iris cokelat madunya buru-buru menoleh ke arah topi seleksi yang tengah berada di atas kepala seorang anak yang berambut platinum. Tanpa sadar, ia menahan napas.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Ia mendengus, seolah-olah mengolok dirinya sendiri yang mengira bahwa bocah itu akan bisa masuk ke asrama lain. Keturunan Malfoy sepertinya memang jelas ditakdirkan di Slytherin. Namun ekspresi yang terlihat jelas di wajah anak itu menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak gembira. Hermione baru menyadari bahwa tidak ada sorakan riuh dari meja Slytherin dan bocah mungil yang terlihat persis seperti mantan _partner_ ketua muridnya itu di umur 11 tahun tampak agak menjauh dari teman-temannya.

Terlihat dengan jelas dari arahnya, beberapa anak-anak yang terlihat kentara sekali menunjukkan ekspresi benci ke arah Scorpius. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan berbisik-bisik dengan mata memicing. Sekali lagi, putri emas Gryffindor itu menahan napasnya, entah untuk alasan apa. Ada perasaan tidak suka yang bergerumul di hatinya ketika melihat perlakuan murid-murid lainnya ke arah Scorpius. Bagaimanapun, menurutnya, Scorpius sama sekali tidak bersalah atas tindakan keluarganya.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dalam hati berharap ia bisa merubah perlakuan murid-muridnya itu dan menghapus dendam yang diakibatkan oleh perang—demi menghindari perang berikutnya. Karena _demi Godric_ , ia dan seluruh atom yang ada di tubuhnya telah yakin 100% bahwa ia tidak ingin lagi berada di tengah-tengah peperangan.

* * *

 _"Because_

 _I have know despair_

 _I value hope_

 _._

 _Because_

 _I have tasted frustration_

 _I value fulfillment_

 _._

 _Because_

 _I have been lonely_

 _I value love."_

 _-Leonard Nimoy_

* * *

"Bibi Ginny memintaku untuk berbicara kepadamu. Kau tahu—setidaknya untuk memasukkan beberapa pemikiran yang _masuk akal_ di kepalamu itu."

"Bicara saja, aku malas dengan basa-basi mu."

"Kau harus minta maaf ke paman Harry, Albus."

"Tidak mau."

"Bibi Ginny akan mengirimkan _howler_ kepadamu kalau kau masih keras kepala seperti ini."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Astaga, apakah egomu memang selalu lebih besar dibanding isi otakmu?"

"Dan apakah karakter Gryffindormu memang selalu membuat kau merasa kau lebih hebat dari segalanya sehingga bisa ikut campur urusan orang lain?"

"Albus, aku tidak ingin berdebat. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan—oh, tidak, aku memaksa _kau_ untuk minta maaf ke paman Harry atas ucapanmu. Kau tidak bisa bersikap kekanakan seperti ini!"

"Wow, apakah kita berada di satu lingkaran waktu yang sama? Karena setahuku, kita _memang masih anak-anak_ sekarang."

"Albus, kau tidak bisa melakukan semua hal dengan seenaknya!" teriak seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut _ginger_ yang dikepang rapi. Wajahnya yang penuh dengan _freckles_ kini memerah, hampir sewarna dengan merah rambutnya yang menyala. Apabila ada orang yang lewat, tentu orang dapat dengan mudah mengetahui bahwa gadis kecil tersebut merupakan salah seorang anggota keluarga Weasley—sebuah keluarga yang dikenal dengan rambut merahnya dan temperamennya. Matanya yang cantik tampak mendelik ke arah lawan bicaranya, seorang bocah laki-laki yang kelihatannya sebaya. Koridor yang mereka tempati terlihat amat sepi, membuat percakapan mereka sedari tadi menggema melalui dinding-dinding koridor.

"Oh ya? Kenapa kau tidak mengurus saja urusanmu sendiri, Rose! Jangan berlagak akrab!" Albus balas berteriak ke arah sepupunya. Tangannya mengepal kuat disamping tubuhnya, berharap sekali kalau sepupunya ini adalah seorang laki-laki sehingga ia bisa mengajaknya berkelahi seperti yang biasa dilakukan antar lelaki.

Terdengar sebuah tarikan nafas kaget dari bibir gadis Weasley itu, sebelum air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Albus mendecakkan lidahnya, benci sekali ia kalau harus berurusan dengan perempuan karena menurutnya, perempuan selalu merasa bahwa menangis dapat menyelesaikan masalah. Rose Weasley masih terdiam, membiarkan air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, menatap Albus Potter dengan tatapan penuh perasaan sakit hati dan benci.

"Kau jahat! Itulah mengapa kau masuk ke Slytherin! Itulah mengapa kau _sangat berbeda_ dari paman Harry!" jeritnya lalu berlari pergi, menolak untuk menangis lebih jauh di hadapan sepupunya yang entah mengapa kini bersikap brengsek kepadanya.

Sementara Rose berlari pergi, lawan bicaranya masih berdiri di tempatnya. Rahang Albus mengeras, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memperdulikan ucapan Rose yang amat sangat menyebalkan. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya berusaha untuk tidak memberikan kekuasaan bagi ucapan milik Rose untuk menyakiti hatinya. Ia benci sekali menjadi satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang masuk Slytherin. Ia benci sekali pada orang-orang yang merasa bahwa _hanya karena_ ia anak dari Harry James Potter, maka ia harus bisa mewarisi seluruh kehebatan ayahnya. Ia ingin _dilihat_ karena _dirinya sendiri_. Bukan karena ayahnya, bukan karena ibunya, bukan karena siapapun. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa hatinya mencelos tatkala topi bodoh itu memasukkannya ke asrama Slytherin.

Sejak kecil, ia telah terbiasa dengan perhatian orang-orang yang berlebih kepadanya karena nama ayahnya. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu sama sekali, sampai orang-orang mulai memberikan ekspektasi-ekspektasi yang membuatnya mulai tertekan.

 _"Oh lihat, anak Harry Potter dan Ginny Weasley tidak bisa Quidditch! Sayang sekali."_

 _"Apakah kau tidak ingin menjadi seperti ayahmu,_ dear _?"_

 _"Kau **harus** dan **pasti** akan masuk Gryffindor seperti ayahmu dan James, Albus. Semua anggota keluarga Potter dan Weasley berasal dari Gryffindor."_

Baiklah, pertama—ia **benci** Quidditch. Oh, benci adalah kata yang terlalu dalam. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, tidak terlalu suka. Ia tidak terlalu menyenangi ide dimana ia harus duduk diatas sapunya sementara seluruh tulang di badannya memiliki risiko untuk patah karena bludger. Ia telah mendengar banyak cerita mengenai pengalaman ayah dan ibunya di Quidditch dan ia benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri dalam bentuk apapun, semenyenangkan apapun bentuk itu.

Kedua, ia **benci** kalau harus dibanding-bandingkan dengan James. Karena James adalah representasi harapannya—harapan keluarganya dan orang-orang—kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu membayangkan mungkin nanti ia tidak akan jauh berbeda dari James. Menjadi murid yang dielu-elukan di Gryffindor, salah satu pemain Quidditch terbaik di tahun ini, dan semua orang seolah-olah ingin berteman dengan James. Ia tahu kalau itu semua bukan salah kakaknya, namun ia tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan dengki yang merambat perlahan-lahan di hatinya setiap kali melihat kesuksesan James. Untuk selamanya, ia hanya akan menjadi bayang-bayang kehebatan ayahnya juga kakaknya, dan ia **benci**. James Sirius Potter adalah pengingat kegagalannya untuk memenuhi ekspektasi keluarganya dan orang-orang.

.

.

.

Di ujung koridor—dibalik sebuah pilar, Scorpius Malfoy bersembunyi. Ia tengah berjalan kembali dari kelas Ramuannya tatkala ia mendengar suara milik gadis Weasley yang ia ketahui berada di Gryffindor itu. Ia berharap mungkin ia bukan satu-satunya orang yang lewat—mungkin akan ada orang lain yang lewat bersamanya sehingga ia tidak akan merasa canggung berjalan di antara dua orang yang tengah bertengkar. Tapi tidak, takdir tidak pernah sebaik itu kepadanya. Koridor yang ia pilih untuk berjalan itu sepi, itulah alasan pertamanya untuk memilih koridor ini. Namun sayang disayang, perjalanannya kembali ke asramanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama buku-bukunya yang tercinta harus tertunda karena pertengkaran dua orang.

Memutuskan bahwa tidak sebaiknya ia lewat ketika suara teriak-balas-teriak tersebut semakin tinggi, ia pun menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik pilar, dalam hati berharap agar semua pertengkaran bodoh itu cepat terselesaikan agar ia bisa lewat.

Ia menunggu sampai semenit, namun sepertinya adu argumen yang terjadi itu tidak akan berhenti secepatnya. Ia menghela nafas, mencari-cari hal menarik di sekitarnya untuk diamati. Setelah menemukan sesuatu yang nihil, ia pun memutuskan bahwa tidak ada salahnya sedikit melihat pertengkaran tersebut. Toh ia memang tidak berniat menguping. Ia hanya kebetulan lewat dan terpaksa berhenti. Iris abu-abunya yang jernih mengintip di balik pilar. Ia dapat menangkap jelas sosok gadis Weasley itu. Wajahnya yang biasanya—er, cantik—mulai memerah seiring dengan lemparan-lemparan argumen yang diberikan, baik oleh dirinya sendiri maupun oleh lawan bicaranya.

Kalau diakui, ia memang sedikit-sedikit senang memperhatikan gadis Weasley itu yang ia ketahui bernama Rose Weasley. Jam-jam yang ia habiskan dengan membaca buku sejarah Hogwarts yang telah diperbaharui membuatnya mengetahui bahwa gadis cantik itu merupakan anak perempuan sulung dari salah satu pahlawan perang dunia sihir kedua, Ronald Weasley. Akan tetapi, bukan itu yang membuat Scorpius diam-diam senang memperhatikan Rose. Yang membuatnya tertarik adalah bagaimana gadis itu merupakan satu-satunya gadis yang ia lihat senang membawa beberapa buku berat di tangannya- _satu-satunya gadis kutu buku yang tidak ditempatkan di asrama Ravenclaw._ Apabila ia seorang Ravenclaw, maka tentulah itu merupakan hal yang wajar. Scorpius sering mendapati beberapa anak Ravenclaw yang gemar membawa buku bertumpuk-tumpuk. Namun Rose bukan seorang Ravenclaw. Dasinya yang merah dan lambang singa di _cardigan_ nya menjadi bukti jelas bahwa ia berada di Gryffindor. Itulah yang membuatnya tertarik. Disaat kawan-kawan seasramanya memilih untuk keluar dan bermain Quidditch, seorang Rose Weasley akan memilih untuk duduk-duduk di pinggir danau—salah satu tempat favorit Scorpius—untuk membaca juga seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Scorpius yang sesekali meliriknya dari balik buku-bukunya.

Setelah beberapa lama memperhatikan, Scorpius baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak mengenali siapa lawan bicara gadis Weasley itu, mungkin karena sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh bayangan pilar-pilar sehingga tidak memungkinkan Scorpius untuk melihat jelas. Tetapi dasi berwarna hijau menyala yang menggantung tidak rapih di kerah laki-laki itu menunjukkan bahwa benar ia seasrama dengannya. Putra semata wayang keluarga Malfoy itu mulai mengakui bahwa ia sedikit menikmati 'drama' yang tersaji di hadapannya, sampai akhirnya ucapan milik gadis yang ia anggap cantik itu agak melukai hatinya.

"Kau jahat! Itulah mengapa kau masuk ke Slytherin!..."

Ah, ia terlalu banyak berharap sepertinya. Membaca buku banyak-banyak belum tentu dapat menghindarkanmu dari penyakit sosial ini— _generalisasi._ Merasa bahwa ia tidak ingin lagi mendengar sisa percakapan itu, ia berlalu pergi, memutar arah mencari koridor lain yang sekiranya lebih 'menyenangkan' untuk dilewati.

* * *

 **A/N (Jawaban dari kerisauan kalian semua):  
**

 **Halo! Akhirnya bisa update juga. Updatenya sehari lebih awal neh karena mau ngejar _deadline_ hidup q yang lain WKWKWK. Seneng ga? Apa kecewa sama chapter ini? Jujur aja bimbang banget mau post ini karena ini dibuat ditengah-tengah _hectic_ nya dunia per-UAS-an plus tugas-tugas tambahan dari organisasi huhu. Jadwal updateku setiap Sabtu ya jadi mohon ditunggu hihi.  
**

 **Oiya, untuk chapter ini mau lebih _detail_ ke _next generation_ dulu sih sebenernya karena kan emang awal mula permasalahannya dari mereka. Dan perlu dicatat kalau aku ngga baca _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ tapi aku nyoba cari tahu karakter masing-masing anak-anak Harry _and the gang_ itu kayak gimana dari berbagai macam sumber kayak Pinterest, Tumblr, _you name it_.**

 **Untuk Guest dan _reader_ lainnya yang merasa chapter 1 ke chapter 2 itu nggak nyambung, aku minta maaf banget karena kan kalo kalian baca author notes, udah aku jelasin kalo aku mau kasitau _background_ nya dulu karena semua cerita butuh _background_. Biar nggak _ujug-ujug_ udah di sekolah aja dan chapter sebelum ini tuh penting banget buat faktor pendukung Scorp mikir Hermione itu ibunya jadi maaf banget nggak bisa aku skip :(  
Dan makasih banget buat Shevanny yang kayak belain gitu pake gaya emak-emak galak haha woi _you're da real MVP_ , berasa jadi baca drama di kolom review :")**

 **Perlu dicatat juga, Scorpius itu dibesarkan dengan cara yang _berbeda_ dari Draco. Draco nggak sedingin Lucius dalam ngedidik anak jadi buat aku kalo Scorp lebih _soft_ itu wajar. Siapa sih anak umur 11 tahun yang bisa nerima kenyataan kalo dia udah dibenci tanpa alasan hanya karena namanya doang? _It's so stupid of them to be mean to my precious Scorp_ :(**

 **Jangan lupa review ya, silakan tinggalkan 'jejak'mu di _fic_ ini yang akan sangat kuhargai setengah mati.**

 **Love,**

 **GwendyMary**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pretty Please, Granger**

 **by GwendyMary**

 **Disclaimer - Seluruhnya di _fic_ ini milik J.K Rowling, kecuali jalan cerita yang mana milik saya sendiri**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk SHEVANNY DISPATCH, aprleash, aifebry, bumsso, Ranchanjr, HapherGxxx, Arichy, mita, rossiex, Usherone, , Mikazuki Ryuuko, Cha2luvGaGa  
**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

 _ **Dedicated to the readers,**_

 _ **may you find happiness**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"How wonderful; how strange,_

 _._

 _._

 _To be loved_

 _by something_

 _that hates_

 _all else."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lorcan Scamander tidak kuasa untuk tidak mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia membaca isi dari secarik perkamen yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Bola mata abu-abu pucatnya mengilatkan perasaan heran-sekaligus kecewa. Ia menyerahkan perkamen itu kepada laki-laki di sampingnya yang memiliki fitur tubuh sama persis seperti dirinya dan mulai mengacak asal rambut hitamnya yang biasa rapih. Kalau ada satu hal yang paling ia banggakan dari dirinya maka itu adalah rambut hitamnya yang diwariskan oleh nenek buyutnya—Porpentina Scamander—yang selalu ia kagumi ceritanya. Lysander, saudara kembarnya, dengan tatapan bosan hanya membaca cepat perkamen itu sebelum menghelas nafas dalam-dalam.

"Sepertinya kita harus menghabiskan liburan bersama kakek lagi." kata Lysander. Matanya kini menerawang ke arah Danau Hitam.

"Bahkan ini belum genap seminggu kita berada di sekolah dan mereka sudah berniat untuk berpetualang lagi."

"Entahlah, Lou. Mendapat surat dari mereka membuatku rindu Dougal. Pasti ini yang ingin Dougal sampaikan padaku di liburan lalu." balas Lysander sambil membayangkan wajah Demiguise milik kakek buyutnya yang sampai saat ini masih hidup. Sayang sekali ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk membawa sahabatnya itu ke sekolah atas larangan ayahnya.

Setelah mendapatkan sepucuk surat dari rumah yang diantar oleh Gipsy, burung hantu gemuk kecokelatan milik keluarga Scamander yang sudah cukup tua, ia dan Lorcan memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jembatan Kayu yang menghubungkan kastil dengan taman Sundial. Jembatan yang pernah rubuh di perang dunia sihir kedua itu pada akhirnya dibangun kembali bersamaan dengan dibangunnya kastil dan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menjadi salah satu tempat favorit sepasang keturunan Scamander kembar itu.

Surat yang mereka terima tidak berisi banyak hal, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak berisi banyak hal _penting_. Ibu mereka hanya mengatakan bahwa ia dan ayah mereka akan pergi dalam petualangan bersama untuk mencari Thunderbird yang hilang sekaligus mencari bukti keberadaan Nargles. Dari isi penting surat tersebut, kurang lebih dua anak kembar itu dapat menyimpulkan bahwa mereka tentu saja akan menghabiskan liburan bersama kakek mereka lagi yang cukup eksentrik, Xenophilius Lovegood.

Lorcan mendengus, ikut menerawang ke arah Danau Hitam. " _Yeah,_ aku heran kapan Mom dan Dad akan berhenti berpetualang."

Hening beberapa saat, sebelum keduanya menengok ke arah masing-masing dan saling berkata disaat yang bersamaan,

"Tidak akan pernah."

Lalu mereka tertawa.

.

.

Matahari mulai bersinar lemah dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak temaram di setiap celah-celah lorong kastil ketika Scorpius Malfoy baru saja menyelesaikan kelas terakhirnya. Tidak seperti beberapa teman seasramanya, ia berusaha memenuhi jadwalnya dengan berbagai macam kelas. Hal itu tentu saja didasari oleh keinginannya untuk menjauh sejauh mungkin dari perhatian orang-orang, terutama pandangan dingin yang sering dilontarkan oleh anak-anak dari asrama lain yang biasa nongkrong di koridor dengan _peer_ nya masing-masing. Ia mendengus, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri untuk mengejek kesialannya. Bahkan teman-teman seasramanya— _yang seharusnya_ menjadi keluarganya di sekolah—lebih banyak menghindarinya.

Sungguh, tidak ada yang lebih ia idamkan saat ini kecuali tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Badannya terasa lelah sekali setelah dipaksa membaca buku setebal ratusan halaman semalam demi menulis sebuah essai mengenai sejarah Hogwarts. Dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa, ia berusaha berjalan cepat dan mengabaikan rasa pegal yang dialami oleh bahu kanannya akibat buku-bukunya yang kelewat banyak.

Koridor-koridor kastil tampak sepi sekali di sore hari, dikarenakan murid-muridnya kebanyakan tengah berada di ruang asrama mereka masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap makan malam di aula besar-kecuali mereka yang mengambil kelas sore.

Putra pewaris kekayaan keluarga Malfoy itu baru saja melewati setengah koridor dan hendak berbelok ketika ia mendengar suara dua orang yang tengah berbicara. Di dalam hati, Scorpius mengumpat. Mengapa ia selalu berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang tengah berbicara sih? Masih segar di ingatannya perihal perkataan gadis Weasley itu kemarin yang sedikit menyakiti hatinya.

"Kau harus memberikan usaha yang lebih untuk esai ini, Albus. Akan lebih baik kalau kau menambahkan penjelasan di awal mengenai definisi transfigurasi itu sendiri..."

Kepala Scorpius yang semula tertunduk entah mengapa kini terpaku tegak. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Iris abu-abunya mulai berair, rasa pegalnya seolah-olah hilang dan rasanya ia ingin sekali berlari ke arah sosok yang tengah berbicara itu dan memeluknya erat-erat. Seluruh beban pikiran yang ia dapatkan sejak di kereta hingga perlakuan orang-orang yang kurang menyenangkan di sekolah kepadanya sukses membuatnya lupa salah satu alasan mengapa ia bisa melompat kegirangan ketika ia mendapatkan surat undangannya untuk bersekolah di Hogwarts. Selama ini ia hanya bisa menatap fotonya, selama ini ia hanya bisa berangan-angan untuk menemuinya di Hogwarts suatu saat, selama ini ia hanya bisa memendam seluruh pertanyaannya mengenai keberadaannya di kehidupannya, dan sekarang sosok itu berdiri di hadapannya-tampak tengah menasehati seorang laki-laki setingginya yang memasang wajah bosan.

 _Cantik_ , pikirnya penuh perasaan bangga. _Cantik sekali, persis seperti fotonya di ruang kerja_ Dad.

Ingatannya seketika membawanya kembali ke kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-delapan, demi menghindari cubitan-cubitan gemas dari kolega-kolega kerja ayahnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di salah satu ruangan yang ia yakin bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah ditemukan-ruang kerja ayahnya. Ia hanya masuk ke ruangan itu ketika ada ayahnya dan ayahnya tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya untuk berada di dekat mejanya dikarenakan ia senang sekali mengacak-acak. Namun, entah disambar oleh keberanian apa, ia memilih untuk duduk di bangku kerja milik ayahnya yang rasanya tinggi sekali lalu mulai mengamati satu persatu pernak-pernik yang ada diatas meja kerja ayahnya.

Dua tumpukan tinggi kertas-kertas yang ia yakin isinya amatlah membosankan karena ayahnya selalu terlihat mengantuk setiap melihatnya, satu buah pena bulu yang indah beserta isinya, beberapa map yang terlihat jelas sekali tidak boleh ia sentuh, serta dua buah bingkai foto yang terletak di paling pojok kiri meja tersebut. Scorpius mengenali bahwa salah satu bingkai itu berisi foto kakek dan neneknya-yang juga terpajang di salah satu lorong _manor_ yang mengarah ke ruang makan, namun isi foto bingkai lainnya lah yang menghadirkan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Ia mengenali dua orang di foto itu. Salah satunya adalah ayahnya di masa muda dan di sampingnya adalah perempuan yang ia-harap-yakini sebagai ibunya.

Pertama kali ia melihat perempuan itu adalah ketika ia tengah mengendap-endap bersama dengan Poppy di perpustakaan keluarga Malfoy dan mendapati fotonya di dalam sebuah buku hitam yang tebal dan berat berlambang Hogwarts dimana kedua fotonya sama-sama diambil bersama dengan ayahnya. Itulah kesimpulan yang ia dapat dari otaknya yang baru beranjak umur delapan tahun mengingat ia tidak pernah melihat foto ayahnya dengan perempuan lain di rumah ini sementara ia memiliki foto dengan perempuan yang sama, _dua kali._

Scorpius tersadar dari lamunannya namun bocah berumur 11 tahun yang mengalami banyak hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu ia alami di umurnya itu tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak berkata dengan suara yang agak serak,

" _Mom_?"

* * *

 _"I don't know what they are called,_

 _the spaces between seconds_ —

.

.

 _but I think_

 _of you_

 _always_

 _in those intervals."_

* * *

Kalau lehernya dapat berputar lebih cepat lagi dari apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, maka Hermione Jean Granger yakin 100% bahwa lehernya akan patah seketika. Kepalanya sudah terasa pusing sejak pagi tadi dan seberapapun besar keinginannya untuk membenamkan wajahnya dibalik bantal-bantal tempat tidurnya yang empuk, ia tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu tanpa melakukan puluhan hal lainnya yang _harus_ ia lakukan. Ia nyaris tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri kalau saja ia tidak melihat sosok Scorpius Malfoy, salah satu murid tingkat satu yang terlihat persis seperti ayahnya di masa muda dulu.

Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar?

" _Mom_?" Scorpius mengulang pertanyaannya. Iris abu-abunya penuh dengan kilatan kebingungan dan kesedihan. Oh, Hermione meremas sisi rok cokelat kotak-kotak miliknya dibalik jubahnya. Perlu kekuatan besar untuk dirinya agak tidak menarik sosok bocah kecil yang tampak bingung itu ke dalam pelukannya. Namun rasa bingungnya sendiri bahkan jauh lebih besar sekarang.

Apakah anak seorang Draco Lucius Malfoy baru saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _Mom_ '?

 _Merlin, apa yang harus aku katakan_ jeritnya dalam hati. Hal yang benar untuk dilakukan tentu saja adalah dengan mengatakan 'Tidak, Sayang. Aku bukan ibumu karena aku tidak mungkin menyentuh ayahmu.' atau mungkin 'Kau pasti salah orang, Mr. Malfoy. Diberi puluhan ribu _galleon_ pun aku tidak mau menikah dengan ayahmu.'. Tapi sisi lain dari dirinya menepis mentah-mentah hal itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengatakan 'tidak' ketika ia melihat mini Draco Malfoy-Namun-Lebih-Baik-Tentu-Saja itu kelihatan seperti hendak menangis?

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia terlalu lama berpikir sampai suara girang dari anak sahabatnya, Albus Potter, memecah keheningan yang tercipta. "Demi Janggut Merlin! Apakah kau anak dari _aunt_ Herm?! Astaga! Kita sepupu!"

Bocah bungsu keluarga Potter itu dengan sigap berdiri di hadapan Scorpius, menarik tangannya dalam genggaman. Senyuman lebar terpatri di wajahnya. Ini adalah hari terbaik untuk seorang Albus Severus Potter karena akhirnya ia memiliki sepupu laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya dan ia tidak akan pernah melewatkan kesempatan apapun untuk segera mengenal 'sepupu' barunya itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ataupun memperhatikan gelagat Scorpius yang tampaknya ingin menghampiri Hermione saat itu juga, ia menarik tangan Scorpius. "Ayo, ada banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan. Astaga, bagaimana bisa _aunt_ Herm tidak memberitahuku soal kau! Dan... hei, apakah kau di Slytherin juga?! Hebat sekali, _mate_!"

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya, hanya bisa pasrah menatap balik sepasang bola mata keabu-abuan yang masih memandanginya meski sudah dibawa menjauh oleh 'sepupu'nya. Inginnya segera mengejar dan menjelaskan segalanya, tapi bagaimana bisa ia menghancurkan anak itu lebih jauh lagi? Terlebih dirinya sendiri mengetahui secara garis besar bagaimana perlakuan orang-orang di Hogwarts terhadap putra mantan _partner_ Ketua Muridnya tersebut. Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah tatkala ia tidak dapat melihat sosok Albus dan Scorpius lagi. Secercah perasaan lega entah mengapa muncul di hatinya ketika ia melihat bagaimana reaksi Albus ke Scorpius. Ia yakin kalau tidak lama lagi keduanya pasti akan bersahabat dan ia akan menghancurkan 2 hati anak-anak yang malang sekaligus apabila ia mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya.

 _Oh, bagus sekali Hermione. Kau berhasil memasukkan dirimu sendiri di sebuah situasi yang sebenarnya tidak perlu terjadi apabila kau punya nyali untuk berkata jujur,_ kutuknya pada dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

Merasa bahwa tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, kaki-kakinya pun mulai melangkah menuju ruangannya sendiri. Ia hanya butuh waktu sendiri sebentar untuk berpikir dan bersiap-siap untuk makan malam. Ia pasti dapat menemukan jalan keluarnya.

Setelah berjalan dengan terburu-buru dan membuat secangkir teh panas untuk dirinya sendiri, Hermione mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa _burgundy_ kesayangan miliknya. Mata cokelat madunya menerawang ke sekeliling ruangan, berusaha mencari-cari suatu objek yang mungkin saja dapat menginspirasi otaknya untuk mendapatkan solusi dari permasalahan ini. Pandangannya tiba-tiba terjatuh pada secarik perkamen kosong yang ada diatas meja kerjanya. Perkamen itu sebelumnya ia niatkan untuk ditulisi sebuah surat panggilan kepada Albus setelah ia selesai memeriksa esainya, mengingat banyak sekali kesalahan di dalam esainya yang harus ia beritahu sendiri secara personal. Harry menitipkan Albus kepadanya jauh sebelum anak itu menapakkan kakinya di lantai Hogwarts dan Hermione berniat untuk menepati janjinya.

Satu-satunya perempuan di _Golden Trio_ itu meletakkan cangkirnya yang masih berisi setengah teh panas dan berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya. Kuku-kuku jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja secara bergantian. Ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk tidak menyesali ide bodohnya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul ini.

Ia akan menulis surat kepada Draco Malfoy untuk menemuinya di Hogwarts minggu ini.

.

.

Scorpius sudah yakin 100% kalau ia menganggap sosok Albus Severus Potter amatlah menyebalkan di detik laki-laki itu menyeretnya pergi dari ibunya. Rasanya ia ingin menarik tangannya lalu berlari ke arah ibunya, memeluknya dan menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya, tak lupa menanyakan kepadanya ribuan pertanyaan yang selalu ada di benaknya.

 _Mengapa kau tidak berada di rumah?_

 _Apakah kau menyesal menjadi bagian dari keluarga Malfoy?_

 _Apakah aku dan Dad membosankan hingga kau memilih untuk tinggal di kastil?_

 _Apa_ _ice cream favoritmu dari Florean Fortescue?_

 _Mengapa kau tidak pernah muncul atau berkunjung ke_ manor _?_

 _Apakah kau mencintai Dad?_

Namun, dari seluruh pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan terbesarnya adalah,

 _Apakah kau menyesal memilikiku?_

Tak sadar dengan seluruh aura sendu yang menyelimuti orang yang ditariknya, Albus Potter terus saja berceloteh dengan nada yang kelewat girang. Dasi hijaunya tampak tidak terikat rapih di kerah bajunya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pandangan-pandangan yang dilemparkan oleh orang-orang ke arah mereka. Dan Scorpius, yang selama ini tidak pernah melihat seseorang begitu antusias untuk berinteraksi dengannya, merasakan bahwa keyakinannya tadi mulai luluh. Sesekali ia membalas celotehan Albus dan setelah sekian lama mengobrol sampai makan malam nyaris selesai, ia menemukan bahwa ia dan Albus memiliki banyak kesamaan.

"Aku heran kenapa bibi Herm tidak pernah membawamu ke the Burrow. Liburan pasti akan sangat menyenangkan sekali kalau ada kau disana." kata Albus sambil menyendok puding cokelat miliknya.

Scorpius mengangkat kedua bahunya, tanda ia sendiri pun tak tahu. Ia bahkan belum pernah mendengar soal the Burrow sama sekali. "Ceritakan padaku tentang the Burrow."

Albus kembali menyendok puding cokelatnya dan mulai melirik beberapa kue buah yang berada di sekitar jangkauannya. "Yah... the Burrow menyenangkan. _Dad_ biasa membawaku kesana dengan _Mom_ untuk makan malam bersama seluruh keluarga Weasley. _Really_ , suasana disana tidak pernah sepi. _Uncle_ George paling senang mengajakku mengitari sekitar dengan sapunya dan _Grandma_ Molly memasak masakan paling enak."

Di sampingnya, Scorpius tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak memandang Albus dengan penuh perasaan iri. Andai saja... andai saja _Mom_ pernah sekali saja membawanya ke the Burrow agar ia tidak harus selalu berada di _manor_ hanya ditemani oleh Poppy.

"Tapi yang paling menyenangkan adalah kalau ada anggota keluarga yang berulang tahun. _Grandma_ Molly akan menyiapkan kue yang besaaar sekali," Albus membentangkan tangannya selebar-lebarnya. ", dan semuanya akan bernyanyi bersama sambil memberikan kado kepada yang berulang tahun. Terakhir aku mendapat banyak sekali kado karena yah, kau tahu, anggota keluarga kita banyak sekali."

"Banyak? Seberapa banyak?"

" _Well_ , ada _Uncle_ George dan _Aunt_ Angie, lalu ada _Grandma_ Molly dan _Grandpa_ Arthur, _Uncle_ Bill dan _Aunt_ Fleur serta Victoire, _Uncle_ Percy, _Uncle_ Charlie, _Uncle_ Ron dan _Aunt_ Lavender, Rose— _ugh_ , dia adalah sepupu kita yang paling sok, Hugo, lalu tentu saja ada _Dad, Mom,_ James, Lily dan aku."

Memahami kebingungan yang dirasakan Scorpius tatkala ia tidak menyebutkan nama ibunya, Albus buru-buru menambahkan.

" _Aunt_ Hermione sudah menjadi sahabat dengan _Uncle_ Ron dan _Dad_ sejak... entahlah, selamanya mungkin. Dan seluruh keluarga Weasley sudah menganggapnya sebagai anggota keluarga jadi tentu saja kau keluarga kami juga."

Scorpius mengangguk-angguk mengerti, menyenangi bayangannya sendiri tentang liburannya bersama seluruh 'keluarga' barunya. Pasti menyenangkan sekali, berkumpul bersama seluruh keluarga besarnya dan mendapatkan banyak perhatian di hari ulang tahunnya. Ia mulai terheran-heran sendiri, mengapa ayah dan ibunya sama sekali tidak pernah membawanya ke the Burrow, bahkan tidak di hari ulang tahunnya. Mengingat ada begitu banyak orang yang _seharusnya_ bisa merayakannya, bukankah seharusnya ia berada di the Burrow di hari spesialnya?

Pikirannya seolah-olah berputar-putar, mencari-cari alasan yang kiranya pas. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia menahan nafasnya tatkala ia mendengar Albus berkata,

"Kau harus datang ke the Burrow pada saat natal nanti! _Uncle_ George biasa menyalakan kembang api yang besar sekali dari tokonya."

"Oh... b-bolehkah?"

Albus mengernyit heran. "Tentu saja, _mate_. Kau kan bagian dari keluarga juga!"

"Apakah kau tidak... membenci nama Malfoy?" tanya Scorpius. Setengah hatinya berharap Albus tidak menjauhinya setelah mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya dan setengah hatinya berusaha berlapang dada dan tidak berharap banyak.

"Uh, apakah harus?"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Scorpius. " _Really_ , apakah kau tahu siapa ayahku? Draco Malfoy?"

Albus menggigit kue buahnya. "Dengar Scorp, siapapun ayahmu, selama _aunt_ Hermione menikah dengannya, maka ia pasti bukanlah orang yang buruk. Dan kau tidak bisa menyamakan aku seperti anak-anak bodoh lainnya yang lebih dulu menjauhimu hanya karena sebuah nama."

Putra pewaris kekayaan Malfoy itu merasakan kalau matanya sedikit berair, meski ia buru-buru menundukkan pandangannya dan berpura-pura membersihkan matanya dari debu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana ia pada akhirnya tidak merasa sendirian lagi. Ia menemukan ibunya, ia mendapat seorang teman yang ternyata adalah sepupunya, dan ia baru mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya ia memiliki 18 anggota keluarga. Bayangkan, 18 anggota keluarga diluar ayah, ibu, dan neneknya. Lalu besok adalah jadwal kelas Transfigurasi pertamanya yang mana professor yang mengajar adalah tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ibunya sendiri. Ia berharap bisa menghabiskan sedikit waktu bersama ibunya setelah kelas besok.

Malam itu, Scorpius Malfoy tak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri dari tersenyum lebar hingga pegal dan tertidur.

* * *

 _"I decided  
_

 _once and for all,_

 _that I_

 _did not want you_

 _to fall in love_

 _with me,_

 _._

 _._

 _but to jump in_

 _without ever checking the_

 _temperature of_

 _the water_

 _first."_

 _-Tyler Knott Gregson_

* * *

Kata 'senang' bahkan tidak cukup untuk mendefinisikan perasaan milik seorang Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy pagi itu. Ia _bahagia_ , bahkan lebih bahagia dibandingkan saat ia dibelikan sapu terbang baru oleh ayahnya, dan lebih bahagia dibandingkan saat ia mendapat surat undangannya untuk ke Hogwarts. Ia merasa seperti ingin meloncat-loncat di koridor sembari mengarah ke kelas Transfigurasi, namun menyadari bahwa hal tersebut tentunya akan membuat setiap orang di koridor akan takut, maka ia menahan dirinya. Aneh rasanya, bangun di pagi hari dan menyadari kalau ia amat bersemangat dan menantikan kejadian-kejadian yang akan terjadi di hari ini.

Sarapannya terasa amat ramai sekarang dengan Albus yang terus-terusan berada di sisinya. Meski keduanya baru saja mengenal satu sama lain kemarin, keduanya seperti sulit sekali dipisahkan kecuali oleh kelas yang berbeda.

"Ayo, Scorp. Kau tidak mau telat ke kelas ibumu sendiri kan?" kata Albus bercanda sambil menyambar satu potong roti yang telah diolesi selai.

Beberapa murid lain yang duduk di dekat mereka menoleh ke arah Albus, penuh dengan rasa penasaran dan terlihat kentara tengah menerka-nerka.

Scorpius mengangguk antusias sebagai balasannya. Disambarnya dengan cepat buku Transfigurasi miliknya yang ia baca-baca sedari tadi, berniat membuat _impression_ yang bagus nantinya di kelas. Malu kan, kalau anak professor tapi tidak tahu apa apa?

Di kelas, ia memaksa Albus untuk duduk di bangku yang paling depan demi dapat melihat sosok ibunya dengan jelas dan ia berusaha menahan diri untuk mengacungkan tangannya setiap kali Hermione melontarkan pertanyaan ke seluruh kelas. Sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk membuktikan dirinya saat ini, ia masih belum terlalu nyaman dengan perhatian yang diberikan oleh satu kelas kepadanya apabila ia mengacungkan tangan.

Namun sepertinya ia meremehkan kemampuan seorang Hermione Granger untuk membaca gerak-gerik setiap muridnya karena selang beberapa saat kemudian, setelah professornya itu melontarkan pertanyaan tanpa ada yang menjawab, bola mata cokelat madunya menatap ke arah Scorpius dengan lembut.

"Apakah Mr. Malfoy dapat memberikan jawabannya?"

Scorpius melirik ke arah Albus yang kini hanya nyengir kepadanya. Sahabat barunya itu menyikut rusuknya pelan, seolah-olah mendorongnya untuk menjawab.

"...Transfigurasi dapat dikatakan berbahaya dan memiliki risiko besar apabila objek dari transfigurasi itu adalah mahkluk hidup, Professor.

Hermione tersenyum lebar—tampak bangga sendiri. Perempuan berambut semak itu mengangguk, lalu berkata, "Betul sekali. 10 poin untukmu, Mr. Malfoy."

Pandangannya masih tertuju kepada Scorpius untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kembali memberikan atensi kepada seluruh isi kelas.

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang dapat memberitahu jenis kayu pada tongkat sihir apa yang paling baik untuk transfigurasi?"

.

.

Untuk ribuan kalinya, Draco Malfoy berusaha untuk tidak mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia mendorong tangannya lebih jauh lagi ke dasar kantong jubahnya, berusaha menghalau angin musim gugur yang hari ini tampaknya amat gemar menusuk dirinya. Kepalanya memutar kembali percakapannya dengan Hermione beberapa jam lalu, mengenai kesalahpahaman yang dilakukan Scorpius perihal anaknya itu menganggap bahwa seorang Hermione Granger adalah ibunya. Ia bahkan tidak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri ketika surat dari Hermione muncul di kotak yang berada diatas meja kerjanya, tempat dimana Poppy selalu meletakkan setiap surat-surat yang ditujukan kepadanya. Butuh beberapa jam untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia memang harus menemui mantan _partner_ Ketua Muridnya itu, suka atau tidak. Ia tidak berada di posisi yang tepat untuk memilih karena ini terkait anaknya sendiri.

Sesungguhnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa ia bahkan bisa-bisanya meminta gadis Granger itu untuk melakukan itu dan ia _lebih_ tidak mengerti lagi mengapa Granger menyetujui permintaannya hanya dengan alasan konyol.

 _Mungkin berpisah dari Weasel dan melihatnya memiliki anak dengan wanita lain cukup membuatnya sedikit gila_ , batin Draco.

Menyetujui permintaannya itu sendiri memiliki banyak arti. Menyetujuinya permintaannya berarti menyetujui 'fakta' bahwa mereka punya anak bersama, bahwa pada satu titik di ruang waktu kehidupan ini, ia dan Hermione pernah 'jatuh cinta' dan 'mengekspresikannya'. Draco merinding sendiri membayangkannya, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali sampai bayangan dirinya dan Hermione jatuh cinta hilang dari benaknya.

Konyol sekali, membayangkan bahwa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada perempuan yang kelewat menyebalkan itu. Baiklah, ia akui bahwa Granger mungkin sedikit... manis? Tapi tentu saja itu semua seolah-olah tidak terlihat, berterimakasihlah pada sikap serba sok tahu miliknya dan sikap Aku-Benar-dan-Kau-Harus-Melakukan-Perintahku. Tahun ketujuhnya di Hogwarts—yang ia lakukan sebagai salah satu masa probasinya demi menghindari Azkaban—diisi oleh celotehan gadis berambut semak itu. Dan jangan pernah meremehkan celotehan seorang Hermione Granger karena ia benar-benar berceloteh soal _apapun_. Draco sendiri sampai terheran-heran dibuatnya. Bagaimana ia bisa mempunyai pengetahuan dari yang paling penting selayaknya horcrux sampai yang paling tidak penting seperti Filch yang menyukai Umbridge?

Ribuan perasaan lega tentu saja memenuhi setiap rongga hatinya— _pfft_ , itupun kalau ia masih punya—tatkala hari kelulusan. Hari kelulusannya berarti ia bebas dari Hermione Granger beserta celotehannya. Hari kelulusannya berarti ia bebas dari masa probasinya dan bisa kembali ke rumah bersama dengan ibunya—berusaha membangun kembali usaha keluarga Malfoy yang sempat tertinggal mengingat ayahnya yang mendekam di Azkaban dan ia yang dipaksa untuk kembali bersekolah di Hogwarts. Oh, jangan lupakan juga bagaimana usaha keluarganya hancur dikarenakan kebodohan keluarganya sendiri untuk bergabung dengan para pelahap maut dan mencoreng nama Malfoy dari setiap lapisan masyarakat.

Namun sayangnya semua perasaan lega akan kebebasan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena secara tiba-tiba tanpa tahu menahu, ia dijodohkan dengan Astoria Greengrass. _Takdir memang sepertinya membenciku_ , batin Draco sambil mengingat-ingat hari pernikahannya yang mana merupakan hari-hari awal dari kematian ayahnya pula.

Kondisi ayahnya yang diizinkan untuk menghadiri pernikahannya itu memang tidak terlalu baik karena yah... Azkaban memang bukan tempat terbaik untuk menjaga kesehatanmu. Tetapi untuk melihatnya meninggal dengan wajah tirus dan rambut yang kusut sama sekali bukan bayangan yang ada di benaknya. Seburuk apapun ayahnya di mata masyarakat, Lucius Malfoy tetaplah ayahnya dan ia ingin sekali memberikan yang terbaik. Maka ia tebus semua itu dengan memberikan pemakaman yang paling layak untuk ayahnya.

Tidak lebih, dan tidak kurang untuk pemakaman seorang Malfoy.

.

.

"Apakah harimu menyenangkan hari ini?" Suara milik Hermione memecah keheningan ruangan itu yang sebelumnya hanya terisi dengan suara ujung pena dan permukaan perkamen—sesekali suara celupan ujung pena ke dalam botol tinta.

Setelah kelasnya selesai, ia memutuskan untuk mengenal 'anak'nya lebih jauh dan mengajaknya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama nanti pada saat makan malam. Maka disinilah ia, di ruangannya yang nyaman, bersama dengan putra satu-satunya Draco Malfoy dan beberapa piring sisa makan malam mereka yang telah kosong. Bagaimana caranya Scorpius dapat lepas dari jeratan Albus untuk sementara, ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Yang jelas, bocah 11 tahun itu sudah mengetuk pintu ruangannya dengan sopan sambil tersenyum malu khas anak-anak.

Iris abu-abu milik Scorpius kini menatapnya, kilatan keantusiasan terpancar darinya. Tangannya seketika berhenti menulis diatas perkamennya, melupakan esai Ramuannya sejenak. Ini kesempatannya untuk berbicara banyak dan ia tidak akan melewatkannya untuk apapun.

" _Well_ , Albus tidak henti-hentinya membahas mengenai rencana liburan kami berdua ke... the Burrow?" jawab Scorpius, kian ragu di akhir kalimatnya. Pertanyaan mengenai mengapa ibunya tidak pernah mengajaknya ke the Burrow berada di ujung lidahnya.

"Oh..."

Hermione menyadari ia tidak tahu harus memberikan alasan apa yang masuk akal. Wajah Scorpius seketika menampilkan gurat kekecewaan. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, ia berharap Draco Malfoy ada disini untuk memutar otak bersamanya, karena sebenci apapun ia mengakuinya, laki-laki itu memang dilahirkan dengan otak yang cerdas. _Terlebih ia seorang Slytherin jadi tentu saja berkilah bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya_ , batinnya.

"Ayahmu tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian di the Burrow karena itu sering membuatnya sakit kepala, Sayang," kilah Hermione dengan payah. Ia tidak berbohong, tentu saja. Sejak kapan seorang Draco Malfoy menyukai situasi dimana ia dikelilingi banyak Weasley? Hermione jelas yakin bahwa laki-laki itu tidak akan suka. ",dan bukankah yang terpenting liburan ini kita akan menghabiskan banyak waktu di the Burrow, hm? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

 _Wow, kau baru saja menggali liang kuburmu sendiri, Hermione Granger. Apa yang akan Malfoy katakan kalau ia tahu anaknya kau bawa ke the Burrow?_

Perempuan berambut semak itu rasanya ingin menarik lagi perkataannya, namun perubahan ekspresi di wajah Scorpius yang amat kentara membuatnya mengurungkan diri. Bocah kecil itu kini menatapnya penuh damba.

"Benarkah? Benarkah kita akan merayakan natal di the Burrow, _Mom_?"

Ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengelus pucuk kepala Scorpius dengan penuh sayang. Tidak mungkin sekali untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada laki-laki mungil di hadapannya ini setelah melihat segala tingkah lakunya. "Tentu saja, Sayang. Tapi kau harus membantuku mencari kado yang tepat untuk Albus, _okay_?"

"Baiklah! Astaga, tunggu sampai Albus mendengar kabar ini. Ia pasti akan loncat!"

Suara tawa terlepas dari bibir Hermione. "Kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu dulu sebelum merencanakan semuanya, Scorpius."

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas mereka masing-masing, sepasang ibu dan anak itu merebahkan diri di sofa yang telah di-transfigurasi Hermione menjadi lebih lebar dan panjang. Scorpius tidak berhenti bercerita mengenai Draco, Poppy dan persahabatan barunya dengan Albus. Hal pertama yang tidak perempuan itu sangka adalah bagaimana putra Malfoy itu dengan nyamannya masuk ke dalam pelukannya dan terus bercerita sampai lelah dan tertidur sendiri. Lalu hal kedua yang tidak ia sangka adalah bagaimana ia sendiri tidak keberatan dengan itu semua dan terus menerus mengusap rambut Scorpius sampai kantuk menguasai kedua kelopak matanya. Hermione Jean Granger tidur dengan perasaan bahagia malam itu.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Woeee, akhirnya UAS dan perkuliahan selesai** **— _sementara_** ** _—_ alias libur WKWKWK. Setelah ditunggu-tunggu muncul deh interaksi antara Hermione&Scorpius hihi. Semoga nggak kaku ya dan masih masuk akal. Soalnya aku mikir, kalo aku di posisi Hermione dan ngeliat _baby_ Scorpius yang kayak haus kasih sayang, _mosok_ sih nggak keluar naluri keibuannya? :(**

 _ **I do enjoy** **writing about the interactions between Albus and Scorpius.**_ **Keduanya beda, kayak _yin and yang_ , tapi sebenernya punya banyak kesamaan. Semoga kalian juga suka sama interaksi mereka ya! Aku juga mulai coba-coba kenalin si kembar Scamander anaknya Luna, karena aku maunya nanti mereka bisa masuk _squad_ nya Albus Scorpius biar nggak sepi sepi amat lah wkwk.**

 **Btw, ini aku tulis di hari ultahku lho _COUGH_ 6Juni _COUGH._ Khusus _chapter_ ini, karena aku mau menebar kebahagiaan jadi aku update 2 hari sebelumnya deh berhubung aku udah antusias banget. Tapi untuk besok besok kayaknya aku tetep _strict_ di hari Sabtu hehehe.  
**

 **Oiya makasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat antusiasme kalian di kolom review! Aku sampe terharu terhura sendiri hehehe. Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa di chapter ini!  
**

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 **GwendyMary**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pretty Please, Granger**

 **by GwendyMary**

 **Disclaimer - Seluruhnya di _fic_ ini milik J.K Rowling, kecuali jalan cerita yang mana milik saya sendiri**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk MiOS, SHEVANY DISPATCH, aprleash, aifebry, Welly Delviana, HapherGxx, bumsso, RanchanJr, , Mikazuki Ryuuko, , Gomgom, Mia Yumi,**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

 _ **Dedicated to the readers,**_

 _ **may you find happiness**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Who knew_

 _a wildfire_

 _and_

 _a wildflower_

 _could get_

 _along so_

 _nicely."_

 _-S.L_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Draco Malfoy memiliki banyak hal yang ia benci di dunia ini. Ia benci interaksi dengan manusia yang membutuhkan afeksi serta perasaan—kecuali ke Scorpius dan Narcissa, ia benci apapun yang membuat sepatunya tidak lagi mengkilap sempurna meski itu hanya setitik debu, ia benci peraturan, ia benci manusia-manusia sok pahlawan yang mayoritas berada di Gryffindor, ia benci Harry Potter dan seluruh teman-temannya—kecuali Granger, karena ia menemukan bahwa ia dapat mentoleransi keberadaan gadis itu sebenci apapun ia mengakuinya, dan masih banyak lagi, membuat daftar mengenai apa saja yang ia benci di dunia ini sangat-sangat panjang bahkan lebih panjang daripada hidung Snape.

Namun kalau ada satu hal yang menempati posisi teratas dalam daftar tersebut, maka hal itu adalah orang-orang yang bodoh. Ia benci _setengah mati_ pada orang-orang bodoh—karena mereka secara jelas pasti tidak kompeten, apalagi ketika ia berada di sebuah situasi dimana ia harus berinteraksi dengan mereka. Ia yakin bahwa sebuah kerutan pasti akan muncul di wajahnya sebelum ia berumur 30 tahun kalau ia harus bekerja dengan orang-orang bodoh seperti ini. Iris abu-abunya tampak membaca cepat sebuah dokumen sebelum akhirnya terpejam, berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk melemparkan beberapa kutukan pada pegawainya yang menulis laporan tersebut.

"Watkins!" teriaknya dari balik tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang membutuhkan tanda tangannya.

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dengan ceroboh lalu beberapa detik kemudian seorang gadis yang kiranya berumur sekitar 20 tahun berdiri di ambang pintunya. Kacamata gadis itu yang jelas-jelas kebesaran untuk wajah mungilnya terus-terusan melorot dan mata hijaunya yang besar menatap sosok bossnya dengan ketakutan yang berlebihan. Demi Merlin, ia baru saja berada di kantor ini dan bekerja sebagai sekretaris Draco Malfoy selama 3 hari namun ia sudah siap mengemas seluruh barang-barangnya untuk segera mengundurkan diri.

"A-apakah Anda me-memanggil saya...?"

Kepala keluarga Malfoy itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen-dokumennya dan menatap tajam ke arah sekretaris barunya. Millie Watkins adalah sekretarisnya yang ke-47 setelah sekretaris-sekretarisnya yang sebelumnya kebanyakan mengundurkan diri dengan banyak alasan— _atau kebanyakan dipecat_. "Apakah kau akan berada disini kalau aku tidak memanggilmu?"

Millie buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat surai cokelat _chestnut_ nya bergoyang seirama.

"Suruh beberapa orang untuk membersihkan meja Ethan Cornwall. Kalau saja si tolol itu bisa lebih fokus pada pekerjaannya dibanding dengan urusan organ bawahnya maka seharusnya ia dapat menulis laporan yang jauh lebih baik dari ini."

Bola mata hijau milik Millie Watkins membulat, menyadari apa maksud dari bossnya tersebut. 3 hari ia bekerja disini dan bossnya itu telah memecat kiranya 4 orang. Sudah menjadi pemahaman mendasar bagi setiap pegawai di Malfoy Corp. bahwa meja yang seketika dibersihkan memiliki arti bahwa orang tersebut dipecat secara tidak langsung. Dengan kecepatan yang gadis itu sendiri tidak mengetahui ia memilikinya, Millie Watkins mengangguk lalu segera melesat ke lantai bawah, tempat dimana meja Ethan Cornwal berada. Samar-samar ia mengingat perkenalannya di hari pertama dengan Ethan yang sejujurnya tidak menyenangkan mengingat laki-laki paruh baya tersebut menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak senonoh dan berdiri kelewat dekat dengan tubuhnya ketika sedang berada di lift yang tidak terlalu penuh.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam misi pemecatan yang ditugaskan oleh bossnya, Millie Watkins sama sekali tidak keberatan.

.

.

Kalau tatapan dapat berubah menjadi sebilah pisau yang tajam yang siap menusuk, maka Draco Lucius Malfoy yakin bahwa ia dan Hermione telah bersimbah darah sekarang. Ia yakin bahwa tatapannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kilatan keramahan sedikitpun saat ini, dan ia tidak peduli. _Masa bodoh dengan ramah tamah_ , kutuknya dalam hati. Di hadapannya, sosok mantan _partner_ Ketua Muridnya pun tak jauh berbeda. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Hermione Granger kembali menatapnya dengan penuh amarah dan mungkin kebencian.

"Dia _tidak akan_ pergi ke the Burrow, Granger. Kau dengar aku." kata Draco penuh penekanan. Rahangnya mengeras sekarang, menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya akan berita yang dibawa oleh perempuan di hadapannya beberapa menit lalu. Oh, betapa ia ingin sekali bisa memundurkan waktu dan menghindari dirinya sendiri untuk repot-repot datang ke Hogwarts hanya untuk bertengkar. Namun, sayang disayang, ia tidak bisa. Ia harus menghadapi perempuan berambut semak itu sekarang dan ia akan berusaha menjejalkan logika di otak perempuan yang katanya paling jenius di masanya itu bahwa seorang Malfoy tidak mungkin menjejakkan kaki di the Burrow.

Bukan, sifat tinggi hati yang dimilikinya sama sekali bukan motif utama ia menentang ide milik Hermione. Bayangan reaksi seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley lah yang paling—ia benci mengakui ini—ia takuti. Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak bisa menerima Scorpius? Bagaimana kalau mereka membuat Scorpius merasa bahwa ia tidak diinginkan disana? Bagaimana kalau Granger tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melindungi anaknya? Bagaimana kalau Scorpius menjadi bahan pembicaraan tidak enak di rumah itu? Bagaimana, bagaimana, dan bagaimana terus berlanjut di benaknya. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan itu semua. Sebelum mereka dapat menyakiti Scorpius dalam cara apapun, ia akan berusaha menghindarinya.

"Dia _akan_ pergi denganku, Malfoy. Kau tidak bisa menghancurkan harapannya!" Hermione menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Jemari-jemari lentiknya kini terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, berusaha dengan segala cara untuk tidak menarik banyak perhatian. Bagaimanapun juga, ia dan Draco tengah berada di depan ruangan kelasnya—di koridor yang menghadap ke halaman kelas Transfigurasi—dimana beberapa murid perempuan tampak menatap mereka dengan penuh rasa penasaran, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya _menatap_ Malfoy dengan tatapan yang _kelewat_ penasaran. _Ugh, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa tertarik dengan Malfoy_ , batin Hermione sebal. Meski ia mengakui bahwa mantan teman sekamarnya itu memang tampan dalam segi tampang, namun pengetahuannya mengenai sikap Malfoy rasanya mengalahkan itu semua. _Kita berdua tidak akan bertahan sampai seminggu kalau kita menikah dan berada di satu rumah yang sama,_ pikirnya. Lalu sedetik kemudian, setelah menyadari bahwa ia _membayangkan_ jikalau dirinya menikah dengan _ferret_ di hadapannya, Hermione bergidik. Banyak interaksi dengan laki-laki itu mempengaruhi kinerja otaknya ternyata.

Sebenarnya, Hermione sadar bahwa ia bertindak sangat egois saat ini. Scorpius bukan _anak_ nya dan Malfoy memiliki hak seutuhnya untuk menyatakan bahwa anak malang itu tidak dapat pergi ke the Burrow. Ia bisa menjadi ibunya karena anak itu membutuhkan sosok ibu di kehidupannya, hanya sebatas keberuntungan kecil itu—meski sampai saat ini ia sendiri masih belum mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan Scorpius dapat menduga bahwa dirinya lah ibunya.

Draco tampaknya dapat membaca pikirannya sehingga laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya sesaat, sesuatu yang ia lakukan setiap kali ia berusaha menghalau setiap emosi yang seolah-olah hendak memberontak keluar. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat, mengalihkan pandangannya sehingga ia tidak perlu melihat ke arah Hermione yang mana adalah objek pembuat emosinya memuncak. "Bukan _aku_ yang membuatnya berharap, Granger. Dan kalau ada orang yang harus menghancurkan harapan itu, maka orang itu adalah kau."

"Tentu saja aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu." Sejenak, Hermione tampak ingin meninggikan suaranya. Namun bayangan wajah sedih milik Scorpius yang terbersit di benaknya membuat suaranya seketika melunak. Bola mata cokelat madunya menatap Draco dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah dapat diartikan sebagai memelas. "Malfoy, kau harus lihat bagaimana kesepiannya ia. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki satu temanpun—bahkan tidak dari asramanya sendiri, sebelum ia bertemu dengan Albus."

Ekspresi wajah Draco berubah seketika menjadi lebih sendu. Sebelum laki-laki bersurai platinum itu dapat menjawab, sebuah suara teriakan yang familiar menghentikannya.

" _Mom_! Dan... _Dad_?! Oh, kau disini!"

Tampak sosok Scorpius berlari ke arah mereka. Dibelakangnya, Albus Potter hanya mengikuti sambil berusaha tersenyum sopan. Keduanya jelas tidak menyadari tatapan kaget yang kini ditujukan kepada mereka. Bahkan sekelompok murid-murid perempuan yang sedari tadi terkikik-kikik sendiri sambil melihat penuh damba ke arah Draco langsung saling berbisik dan buru-buru pergi. Hermione menyadarinya, tentu saja. Entah mengapa ada kepuasan tersendiri di dalam dirinya tatkala ia melihat kilatan kekecewaan di tiap pasang bola mata murid-murid perempuan tadi. Mungkin ada baiknya ia memberitahu Professor McGonagall perihal situasi yang tengah dihadapinya ini agar tidak menimbulkan kebingungan bagi perempuan tua itu ketika nanti ia mendengar kabar burung dari 'tembok-tembok' Hogwarts yang dapat berbicara.

Tanpa banyak bicara, bocah yang tampak mirip sekali dengan Draco itu langsung buru-buru memeluk ayahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar, tampaknya tidak merasakan aura tegang yang terpancar dari dua sosok dewasa yang masing-masing ada di sampingnya. Ia terlalu bahagia saat melihat kedua 'orangtua'nya yang lengkap dan lebih bahagia lagi ketika ia masuk ke dalam gambaran tersebut sehingga mereka dapat menjadi satu gambaran keluarga yang utuh.

Ketika Albus sampai dan menyapa Hermione dengan sebutan 'Professor' sesuai dengan peraturan yang berlaku di sekolah, Scorpius melepas pelukannya malu-malu. Ia nyengir, "Albus, perkenalkan, ini ayahku. Dan _Dad_ , ini sahabat pertamaku di Hogwarts, Albus Potter."

Draco yakin bahwa jantungnya saat itu meledak seketika di tempat saat ia mendengar nama belakang bocah berambut hitam di hadapannya. Setelah dilihat dari dekat, ia baru menyadari bahwa bocah ini memang cetakan persis dari musuh lamanya tersebut dan adik perempuan si Weasel. Namun mengingat bahwa bocah itu dengan baik hati mau berteman dengan Scorpius meski banyak omongan buruk mengitari anaknya, ia dapat mengesampingkan seluruh kebenciannya pada Potter dan menjabat tangannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Mr. Potter." katanya, berusaha keras untuk menahan nada kebencian di penyebutan nama 'Potter'.

Kali ini giliran Albus yang nyengir. "Albus. Anda bisa memanggil saya dengan panggilan Albus, Sir. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Anda."

Sementara itu, Hermione kini harus menahan dirinya untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia 100% yakin, kalau Harry ada disini maka sahabatnya itu pasti akan pingsan sendiri melihat sikap anaknya yang sangat bersahabat dengan seorang Draco Malfoy mengingat sikap Albus ke Harry yang saat ini kurang bersahabat. Ia berusaha untuk tidak merusak gambaran di hadapannya, menjauhkan diri, dan mengingat setiap detailnya untuk diceritakan ke Harry nantinya kalau mereka bertemu. Namun perhatian Albus yang kini tiba-tiba tertuju padanya merusak seluruh usahanya tersebut.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau _Dad_ akan berkunjung, _M_ _om_." kata Scorpius, agak kebingungan.

Pandangan Hermione beralih kepada Draco, berharap mungkin laki-laki itu setidaknya dapat memberikan sebuah alasan yang pintar mengenai keberadaannya di Hogwarts. Akan tetapi, laki-laki itu hanya memandangnya balik, seolah-olah ingin menguji kecakapannya dalam bermain peran sebagai seorang ibu. _Oh,_ ferret _sialan,_ kutuknya.

Untuk beberapa detik ia menatap sengit ke arah laki-laki berkulit pucat itu, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum manis—menampakkan deretan giginya yang rapih—ke arah Scorpius. Sambil membungkuk dan mengusap beberapa helai rambut pirangnya yang berantakan akibat berlari tadi, ia berkata, " _Surprise_!".

* * *

 _"I_

 _just hope it is_

 _freedom_

 _you feel,_

 _when loving me._

 _._

 _._

 _I_

 _just hope it is_

 _home,_

 _you find."_

 _-Tyler Knott Gregson_

* * *

Setelah meminta izin dan berjanji pada McGonagall bahwa dirinya dan Scorpius akan kembali ke kastil sebelum makan malam sekaligus menjelaskan semuanya, keluarga kecil tersebut memutuskan untuk minum teh bersama di Madam Puddifoot—dalam waktu yang sangat singkat untuk acara minum teh mengingat Draco tampaknya memiliki kebencian yang berlebih saat dikelilingi ornamen serba pink dengan alasan ' _sangat tidak Slytherin_ '. Hermione hanya bisa menghela nafas saat mendengar alasan konyolnya, sesuatu yang tampaknya selalu ia lakukan setiap kali Malfoy bersikap menjengkelkan dan ia terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi. Sementara di antara mereka berdua, Scorpius terlihat sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan _mood_ jelek yang dimiliki kedua orang tuanya. Bocah laki-laki itu tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum, bahkan sampai ketiganya keluar dari Madam Puddifoot dan hendak kembali ke kastil.

" _Mom_ , _Dad_ , bolehkah kita mampir dulu ke Honeydukes? Albus bilang ia butuh beberapa stock _Pepper Imps_ dan ada varian permen baru lainnya." tanya Scorpius dengan tatapan penuh harap ke arah kedua orang tuanya.

Albus sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi bersama keluarga Malfoy tatkala _Howler_ dari Ginny datang. Memutuskan bahwa membalas surat-surat ibunya yang sebelumnya ia acuhkan adalah pilihan terbaik demi keselamatannya, sahabat baru Scorpius itu pun akhirnya tidak ikut. Hermione hendak bertanya mengapa Albus membutuhkan _Pepper Imps_ mengingat permen tersebut bukanlah jenis permen yang menyenangkan untuk dikonsumsi—kecuali kau suka ketika ada asap yang keluar dari telinga dan hidungmu. Namun melihat tatapan penuh harap milik Scorpius membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Untuk memastikan bahwa keputusannya kali ini tidak bertentangan dengan 'suami'nya, bola mata cokelat madunya melirik ke arah Draco yang tampaknya tidak keberatan, barulah kemudian ia mengangguk menyetujui.

Sayangnya, keputusan untuk pergi ke Honeydukes hari itu adalah kesalahan yang besar dikarenakan toko permen yang tidak terlalu besar itu terlihat penuh, bahkan dari luar. Akan tetapi sepertinya Scorpius tidak berniat untuk mengecewakan Albus setelah sahabatnya itu mendapatkan _Howler_ terang-terangan di depan matanya sehingga ia pun memaksa untuk masuk setelah mengantongi beberapa galleon dari ayahnya. Sementara Scorpius berusaha menyempil diantara pengunjung-pengunjung lainnya di dalam Honeydukes, Hermione dan Draco memutuskan untuk menunggunya dengan berdiri di sebelah kanan toko agar tidak menghalangi para pengunjung yang hendak masuk.

Beberapa menit terlewati dengan keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan diantara keduanya. Draco tampaknya masih kesal pada keputusan sepihak milik 'istri'nya mengenai kunjungan ke the Burrow sehingga laki-laki itu lebih memilih untuk memelototi para pejalan kaki malang yang sempat melemparkan pandangan ingin tahu ke arah dirinya dan Hermione.

Akhirnya, setelah menyadari bahwa laki-laki bersurai platinum tersebut tidak akan pernah memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, Hermione mengalah.

"Pada akhirnya keluarga Weasley akan tahu soal Scorpius, Malfoy. Dan aku berani bersumpah bahwa mereka akan bersikap baik ke Scorpius kalau mereka sudah tahu cerita sebenarnya."

"Apa jaminannya kalau mereka tidak akan berbicara buruk mengenai Scorpius?" tanya Draco dengan nada mengancam, sambil tetap menolak untuk melihat lawan bicaranya.

Hermione menghela nafas. "Apakah pernah seorang Hermione Granger mengingkari ucapannya? Seingatku, _kau_ yang lebih sering melakukan hal itu saat kita bertugas menjadi ketua murid dulu."

Kali ini, iris abu-abu milik Draco melihat ke arahnya—atau lebih tepatnya melotot ke arahnya. "Aku ti—"

"Saat pertama kali kita memakai lencana ketua murid, kita sama-sama bersumpah untuk menjalankan tugas sebaik-baiknya. Lalu di malam harinya saat kita bertugas untuk patroli, alih-alih menemaniku, kau malah asyik kabur ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin bersama Blaise Zabini."

"Hei! Itu—"

"Dan saat professor McGonagall akhirnya menegurmu, kau berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya lagi lalu pada kenyatannya di hari yang _sama_ , kau melakukannya **_lagi_**."

"Grang—"

"Kau juga mengatakan bahwa kau akan berhenti melemparkan kutukan-kutukan ringan ke anak-anak asrama lain yang 'terlihat bodoh' di matamu lalu keesokan harinya aku harus mengeluarkan beberapa anak Hufflepuff dari lemari sapu." lanjut Hermione sambil menatap kuku-kukunya dengan bosan sebelum akhirnya melemparkan pandangan yang kurang lebih artinya Aku-Benar-dan-Kau-Tahu-Itu-Jadi-Berhenti-Mengelak.

Kalau ekspresi Draco sebelumnya sudah cukup untuk membuat beberapa pejalan kaki muda yang dipelototinya menangis, maka ekspresinya saat ini cukup untuk membuat _semua_ pejalan kaki menangis. Sayangnya, ekspresi tersebut tidak berpengaruh terhadap sasarannya yaitu gadis yang kini duduk di sampingnya dan berlagak polos. Hermione Granger telah menghabiskan satu tahun hidupnya bersama Draco Malfoy sehingga dapat dikatakan bahwa ia sudah kebal dengan segala tingkah laku milik mantan _partner_ nya itu.

"Jangan berlagak polos, Granger. Kau juga tertawa saat Blaise memantrai celana McLaggen agar terus-terusan melorot sesaat sebelum pertandingan Quidditch dimulai sehingga pemuda tolol itu berlari ke kastil dan tidak ikut bertanding."

Sekarang giliran Hermione yang melotot. Matanya terlihat awas ke sekitarnya, seolah-olah Cormac McLaggen dapat tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. "Itu karena dia sok tampan dan selalu berusaha menggodaku setiap saat." ia mendesis.

Draco nyengir tipis melihat reaksi gadis di sampingnya. Menyenangkan juga rasanya dapat membuat seorang Hermione Granger emosi lagi setelah sekian lama.

Keduanya terus-terusan berdebat mengenai beberapa hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu, sampai akhirnya telinga keduanya menangkap pembicaraan seseorang yang tampaknya habis mengunjungi Honeydukes dan tengah lewat tepat di hadapan mereka.

"...aku tahu, Zoe. Anak itu pantas mendapatkannya."

Baik Hermione ataupun Draco sama-sama melirik ke satu sama lain, nampaknya hendak memeriksa apakah satu sama lain memiliki firasat yang sama. Ekspresi wajah Draco seketika mengeras dan Hermione tidak lagi terlihat ramah. Bersamaan, keduanya buru-buru memasuki Honeydukes.

Sekilas, yang mereka lihat hanyalah banyaknya kepala yang memenuhi toko permen itu. Setiap raknya telah dimantrai agar selalu menggantikan barang yang telah dibeli dengan barang yang ada di gudang sehingga rak-raknya selalu terlihat penuh dan pegawai Honeydukes dapat fokus pada pelayanan pembeli-pembeli yang meluap-luap. Draco tampak keberatan dengan situasi ini, dimana dirinya dapat secara tidak sengaja tersentuh oleh orang lain sehingga pandangannya tidak dapat terfokus mencari Scorpius. Namun sedetik kemudian, jemari-jemari Hermione menggenggam erat tangannya dan menariknya ke bagian toko yang lebih dalam.

Meski belum pernah menggenggam tangan gadis itu, Draco dapat merasakan bahwa genggaman milik 'istri'nya kelewat erat untuk genggaman seseorang yang hendak menarik orang lain. Keramaian membuatnya terpaksa berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakang Hermione sehingga ia tidak dapat melihat apa yang dilihat oleh gadis itu. Tidak lama kemudian, setelah mereka berada di ujung toko dimana rak-rak berisi permen _Pepper Imps_ berada dan tidak terlalu ramai seperti di bagian depan, Draco dapat melihat jelas apa yang dilihat oleh Hermione.

Apa yang dilihatnya di depannya sekarang cukup untuk membuat emosinya memuncak. Tidak jauh di depannya, Scorpius tampak susah payah memegangi beberapa kotak _Pepper Imps_ sambil menunduk dan melindungi dirinya sendiri dari beberapa anak di sekitarnya yang terus-terusan melemparinya dengan permen yang ia curigai bahkan belum dibayar. Ia lebih marah lagi ketika mendapati bahwa orangtua dari anak-anak tersebut berada tidak jauh dari mereka dan tampak tidak acuh.

Ia baru saja hendak menarik salah satu dari anak-anak dungu yang berani-beraninya melempari Scorpius dengan permen ketika reaksi Hermione jauh lebih cepat darinya. Sekilas, Draco yakin bahwa ia melihat bola mata cokelat madu milik Hermione yang biasanya terlihat ramah kini menyala-nyala. Ia pernah melihat versi Hermione ini tatkala gadis itu memukulnya tepat di wajah di tahun ke-3 mereka, namun kali ini, Hermione terlihat jauh lebih ganas daripada saat itu.

Benar perkiraannya, gadis Granger tersebut dengan cepat menarik—atau lebih tepatnya sepertinya mencengkram tangan dari salah satu anak yang paling besar yang pada saat itu hendak mendorong Scorpius. Ada momen dimana seorang Hermione Granger begitu marah sampai-sampai ia melupakan sihirnya dan lebih memilih menyakiti secara langsung dengan tangannya sendiri dan ini adalah salah satu dari momen itu. Mata cokelatnya berkilat-kilat marah, mempelototi anak berambut pirang berminyak itu dengan galak. Dengan penuh penekanan yang Draco bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu dimiliki oleh gadis itu, Hermione mendesis, " _Jangan. Sentuh. Anakku._ "

Mendengar suara ibunya, Scorpius dengan mata berair buru-buru berlari ke arah Hermione dan segera memeluknya. Kotak-kotak _Pepper Imps_ yang semula ia genggam erat kini terjatuh berantakan di lantai. Scorpius tidak peduli, seketika ia benci Honeydukes dan ia ingin segera pulang ke _manor_ , tempat dimana ia tidak akan pernah diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia memeluk ibunya dengan erat, bahkan tidak menyadari sosok ayahnya yang kini mendekat dan meletakkan tangannya di punggung Scorpius dengan maksud untuk menenangkannya.

"Astaga! Kau melukai anakku, dasar perempuan jahat!" Seorang wanita berusia sekitar 30 tahunan menghampiri Hermione dengan tatapan tak kalah galak. Jubah bermotif miliknya Draco sadari merupakan jubah keluaran musim panas lalu dari Twilfitt and Tatting's, salah satu toko baju penyihir kesukaan ibunya karena mereka menjual jenis pakaian dengan model terbaru dan berkualitas—berharga mahal tentu saja, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang untuk seorang Malfoy. Ia merupakan salah satu orangtua yang jelas-jelas melihat perlakuan anaknya sendiri ke Scorpius namun tidak mengacuhkannya. Otaknya berputar, menerka-nerka kira-kira siapa wanita itu. Yang jelas, wanita itu pasti bukan sembarang orang mengingat hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dapat berbelanja di Twilfitt and Tatting's. Lalu bola matanya melirik ke anak berambut cokelat berminyak yang masih dicengkram Hermione dan sepertinya sudah hendak menangis. Ia kembali berpikir sesaat, sebelum akhirnya bola matanya membulat—tanda ia menyadari sesuatu.

Pandangan menusuk milik Hermione kini terarah kepada wanita itu. " **Anda** seharusnya bisa mengajari anak anda lebih soal sopan santun!" desisnya dengan suara tertahan, berusaha untuk tidak menakuti Scorpius yang kini ada di pelukannya lebih jauh.

Namun mata biru buruk rupa milik perempuan itu tidak mengacuhkan Hermione. Tatapannya tertuju pada sosok Draco yang berada di sampingnya, yang sedari tadi ketinggalan untuk 'mengajari' tata krama yang jelas tidak dimiliki oleh sepasang anak dan ibu tersebut.

Begitu marahnya, Hermione tidak menyadari bahwa ia, Draco dan Scorpius telah dikelilingi oleh anak-anak yang melempari Scorpius tadi, tak lupa dengan orangtua mereka. Ada sekitar 3 orangtua lainnya yang terlihat sama-sama melihat Draco penuh benci namun tidak terlihat akan bergerak untuk melakukan apapun setelah melihat sikap Hermione tadi.

"Anak dari seorang _pembunuh_ sepertimu pantas mendapatkannya!" teriak wanita dengan jubah bermotif tadi. Wanita itu tampak merogoh saku jubahnya, mungkin hendak mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Akan tetapi gerakannya kalah cepat dari gerakan Hermione yang dengan segera mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah leher wanita itu, begitu cepat dan begitu kuat sehingga menusuk lehernya.

"Saya tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu kalau saya menjadi Anda. Jangan sentuh keluarga saya dengan tangan kotor Anda atau Anda akan menyesalinya seumur hidup dengan mendekam di Azkaban. Saya akan memastikan itu." tukas Hermione sambil melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan anak wanita itu.

Draco menggertakan giginya marah. Tangannya menggenggam tongkatnya erat dan otaknya sudah memikirkan berbagai macam kutukan yang dapat ia lemparkan pada wanita sialan di hadapannya. Berani-beraninya wanita itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan pembunuh di depan anaknya. Azkaban tidak terdengar terlalu buruk sekarang kalau ia bisa membunuh wanita itu dan teman-temannya sekaligus.

Sentuhan lembut yang ia rasakan di pergelangan tangannya membuatnya sedikit berjengit. Dilihatnya jemari-jemari Hermione yang sebelumnya memeluk Scorpius kini meremas pergelangan tangannya, berusaha menenangkan emosi miliknya meski gadis itu terlihat sama emosinya dengan dirinya. Draco melepaskan nafas yang ia sendiri tidak sadari bahwa ia menahannya sedari tadi.

"Mrs. Davies, Anda bisa mengatakan pada suami Anda bahwa perjanjian antar perusahaan kami saya tolak. Anda bisa dengan segera mengirimkan uang sebesar 500.000.000 Galleon ke lemari besi saya di Gringotts dalam 3 hari sebelum beberapa orang dari perusahaan saya atau orang dari kementerian sihir yang melakukannya." kata Draco yang anehnya bernada tenang. Sekilas, ucapannya memang betul terdengar tenang, namun nada mematikan dibaliknya cukup untuk membuat para orang tua lain mundur sambil menarik anak-anak mereka.

Laki-laki yang baru saja masuk daftar 5 orang terkaya di dunia sihir itu tanpa banyak bicara segera merangkul 'istri'nya yang masih terlihat emosi sekaligus mengusap pucuk kepala Scorpius sesaat sebelum akhirnya membawa keluarganya pergi dari toko permen tersebut, meninggalkan Mrs. Davies dengan wajah yang seketika pucat dan anaknya yang kini menangis.

"Granger, ingatkan aku untuk mencari nama—"

"Aku sudah menghafal wajah mereka, Malfoy." jawab Hermione segera, masih dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat marah. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Scorpius erat sambil sesekali mengusap beberapa butir air mata yang mengalir di pipi anaknya.

"Orang-orang tolol itu seharusnya tidak mengganggu keluargaku sejak awal lalu menunjukkan wajahnya di hadapanku untuk kuingat kalau mereka tidak ingin merusak hidup mereka sendiri." lanjutnya lagi.

Pada momen langka seperti ini, Draco nyaris yakin kalau 'istri'nya diletakkan di asrama yang salah.

.

.

Menunggu bukanlah salah satu hal yang disukai oleh Hermione Granger. Menurutnya, menunggu hanya memberikan waktu bagi otaknya untuk terus bekerja memikirkan banyak skenario yang mungkin terjadi—baik itu skenario yang menyenangkan ataupun skenario yang buruk. Maka ketika ia harus menunggu kepulangan Harry dan Ron dari tugas aurornya yang mengharuskan mereka untuk pergi ke luar negeri sementara, Hermione merasa bahwa ia sebaiknya menceritakan perihal Scorpius kepada sahabatnya yang lain terlebih dahulu, Ginny Weasley, atau lebih dikenal sebagai Mrs. Potter sekarang.

Seusai menulis surat untuk mengajak perempuan cantik berambut _ginger_ itu, pandangan milik Hermione kembali terfokus pada halaman depan Daily Prophet yang menjadi sumber permasalahannya sejak awal. Beberapa hari telah terlewati sejak insiden Honeydukes dan Scorpius yang semula murung mulai kembali seperti biasa berkat Albus. Keduanya makin tidak dapat dipisahkan sekarang dan kemanapun Albus pergi, pasti disitu selalu ada Scorpius disampingnya. Sedikit banyak, keduanya mengingatkan Hermione akan persahabatan Harry dan Ron. Yang perempuan berambut semak itu tidak sadari adalah risiko dari kemurkaannya di Honeydukes tentu akan menarik perhatian pengunjung lain—entah itu jurnalis atau bukan. Emosinya yang memuncak di hari itu membuatnya tidak terlalu memikirkan hal lain selain menyerang wanita sialan itu. Beruntungnya, dengan ingatannya yang kuat serta koneksi milik Draco, tak sulit bagi mereka untuk melaporkan nama-nama orang yang terlibat ke pihak kementerian.

Demi menghindari perang berikutnya yang dapat tersulut disaat masa-masa rentan seperti beberapa bulan setelah perang dunia sihir kedua, Kingsley bergerak cepat untuk membuat satu departemen khusus yang menangani masalah-masalah rasisme antar darah. Semua orang dapat diperlakukan secara setara sekarang—tak terkecuali mantan pelahap maut seperti Draco yang telah menjalankan masa probasinya. Meski begitu, perang tentu saja tidak meninggalkan luka yang dapat sembuh seketika. Sebagian orang masih membenci nama Malfoy dan nama-nama keluarga darah murni lainnya yang terlibat dengan Voldemort. Yang tidak dapat Hermione mengerti adalah bagaimana orang-orang itu dapat berpikir untuk menyakiti Scorpius yang jelas-jelas tidak terlibat apapun dalam kesalahan keluarganya di masa lampau.

Ia sempat bertanya-tanya bagaimana Draco dapat mengenali sampai akhirnya—dengan ogah-ogahan namun jelas sedikit dibangga-banggakan—laki-laki itu menjelaskan kurang lebih seperti ini.

 _Jubah bermotif yang dimiliki oleh wanita itu merupakan jubah keluaran Twilfitt and Tatting's musim panas lalu dan hanya segelintir keluarga yang mengunjungi toko itu untuk berbelanja. Lalu wajah anak itu mengingatkanku akan wajah salah satu orang yang selalu ingin kutinju saat tahun ke-empat kita di Hogwarts, Roger Davies. Jadi begitulah bagaimana aku bisa yakin bahwa_ banshee _dan anaknya itu adalah milik Davies."_

Hermione menyesap tehnya dengan gusar dan ketika ia mendengar ketukan di jendelanya, dengan sigap ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu membuka jendela. Burung hantu milik keluarga Potter yang saat ini dengan sopan memberikan surat balasan Ginny terlihat mirip sekali dengan sosok Hedwig. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajah cantik perempuan Gryffindor itu. Tangannya mengelus-elus kepala burung hantu itu dengan sayang dan setelah memberikannya beberapa cemilan khusus burung hantu, Hermione kembali mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di sofa tangan _burgundy_ miliknya untuk mulai membaca surat balasan Ginny.

Tidak banyak yang ditulis oleh Ginny. Hanya beberapa kalimat mengenai seberapa penasarannya ia akan cerita Hermione serta tempat dan jam mereka akan bertemu yang mana adalah setengah jam lagi. Sambil mengganti jubah mengajarnya dengan jubah yang lebih kasual, Hermione berpikir keras.

Mulai darimana kira-kira ceritanya nanti?

* * *

 _"When life presents you with the opportunity_

 _to grow together with someone,_

 _you must take it._

 _._

 _._

 _No matter the obstacles,_

 _no matter the skin_

 _that separates you._

 _Grow together."_

 _-Tyler Knott Gregson_

* * *

"Dia melakukan apa?"

"Dia menusukkan tongkat sihirnya ke leher wanita itu dan kurang lebih mengancamnya—aku mengutipnya disini, 'Jangan sentuh keluarga saya dengan tangan kotor Anda atau Anda akan menyesalinya seumur hidup dengan mendekam di Azkaban'." jawab Draco pada lawan bicaranya dengan nada yang jelas tidak sabar.

Lawan bicaranya, Blaise Zabini, tidak mengubah ekspresinya yang telah ia gunakan sejak ia duduk di sofa kulit yang berada di ruang kerja Draco. Mulutnya agak terbuka dengan tidak elit, matanya membelalak, dan Draco yakin kalau ia akan melempar laki-laki itu keluar jendela sejak tadi kalau Zabini bukan sahabat baiknya. Hubungan persahabatan keduanya berjalan sangat baik setelah perang. Keluarga Zabini yang tidak terlibat dengan pelahap maut mengingat ibunya terlalu sibuk bermain laki-laki di tiap belahan dunia tidak membuat laki-laki berkulit kecokelatan itu meninggalkan Draco pada masa-masa buruknya. Laki-laki itu terus disampingnya, mendukung semua keputusan baiknya atau mencela semua keputusan buruknya dengan terang-terangan, dan entah ia menyadarinya atau tidak, Blaise Zabini adalah salah satu faktor mengapa Draco dapat mencapai puncak kesuksesannya saat ini.

"Blaise, kalau kau bertanya sekali lagi 'Dia melakukan apa?', maka Watkins akan menuntunmu keluar."

Yang disebut namanya langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Untuk sejenak, ia masih terlihat bingung. "Merlin, aku akan membayar berapapun galleon untuk melihat Granger membela _ku_ dan _anakku_."

Draco memicingkan matanya tajam ke arah Blaise. Entah mengapa bayangan Hermione menjadi Mrs. Zabini bukanlah bayangan yang cukup disukainya. Mungkin karena Zabini pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dibandingkan Granger. Ya, tentu saja, pasti itu alasan ketidaksukaannya.

"Kau gila. Kalau kau lupa, yang kita bicarakan saat ini itu Granger, mantan kekasih Weaselbee tolol itu." balas Draco sambil mendengus meremehkan.

"Betul sekali, _mate_. Granger, Hermione Granger yang mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan pada umurnya yang masih sangat muda. Hermione Granger yang mendapatkan nilai O pada setiap mata pelajarannya. Hermione Granger yang saat ini sudah berubah menjadi perempuan cantik, anggun, dan sebagai bonus—keibuan. Sungguh, _mate_ , kalau setelah ini kau tidak tertarik, aku tidak keberatan mencoba mendekati Granger."

Tak mendapat balasan dari lawan bicaranya, Blaise kembali bicara. "Bahkan aku yang tidak melihatnya secara langsung dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Scorpius sudah menyayanginya meski dalam waktu singkat, begitu pula sebaliknya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang menahanmu untuk tidak mendekati Granger saat ini dengan begitu banyak kesempatan."

"Karena _dia_ Granger! Karena dia... dia menyebalkan, cerewet, selalu merasa paling benar dan _dia_ Granger!" desis Draco. Iris abu-abunya menolak melihat ke arah Blaise. Alih-alih menatap lawan bicaranya, ia kembali menekuni dokumen-dokumennya meski terlihat gusar.

Blaise Zabini nyengir. Membuat Draco goyah akan pendirian bodohnya sendiri adalah salah satu aktivitas favoritnya. "Astaga, aku meng- _ship_ kalian mulai dari sekarang."

Secepat kilat, sepasang bola mata abu-abu menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk. "Meng- apa?"

"Meng- _ship_ , mendukung, apapun itu kau namai sendiri. Yang jelas kalian berdua adalah pasangan favoritku sekarang."

" _Yeah_ , lakukan sesukamu karena apapun yang kau bayangkan tidak akan terjadi."

Jelas tak menggubris ucapan negatif dari sahabatnya, Blaise tampak sedang asyik sendiri dengan pikirannya. "Merlin, aku harus menyebut kalian dengan sebutan apa kira-kira? DraHer? CoHer? HerCo?"

Laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak melihat Draco yang kini tengah melayangkan tatapan membunuh ke arahnya. Draco Malfoy bersumpah kalau ia tidak akan menceritakan apapun yang berkaitan dengan Hermione Granger ke Blaise Zabini karena ternyata sahabatnya itu sudah gila, delusional.

"CoMione? Oh! DraMione! Yup, aku menyukainya."

"Tutup mulutmu, Zabini!"

" _Congratulations_ , Drake. Aku telah menjadi anggota pertama di fandom Dramione."

"Watkins! Keluarkan Mr. Zabini dari ruanganku sekarang juga!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Halo! Akhirnya bisa selesai juga ini chapter setelah melewati rintangan (ketupat kenapasi bikin candu banget, jadi makan mulu kerjaannya huhu :( lebaran bener-bener lebar-an buat daku). Btw disini ku masukkan si yang karakternya itu adalah karakter-karakter yang aku paling benci: rasis, berpikiran sempit, DAN menurunkan semua itu ke anaknya yang seharusnya bisa ngga kayak dia karena anak-anak itu ibarat lembaran kertas putih.**

 **Aku juga masukin dia buat nunjukin kekompakan Dramione jadi orangtua, lebih lagi ke hubungan batinnya si Hermione sama Scorpius karena jelas ditunjukkin dia sendiri udah 'kebawa' sama perannya sebagai ibu dan natural banget ngelindungin 'anak'nya. Aku juga masukin si Blaise tersayank sebagai representasi kita semua genks yang jadi pendukung garis keras Dramione HAHAHAHA.**

 **Oiya makasih buat kalian yang udah ucapin HBD WKWK jadi malu ah. Semoga doa baik yang kalian ucapkan berbalik ke kalian juga ya! Jangan lupa tinggalin review kalian oke! Selamat lebaran, mohon maaf lahir dan batin para readerku tercintah! Semoga kita semua senantiasa mau berubah untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik di kemudian hari!**

 **Love,**

 **GwendyMary yang lebar-an**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pretty Please, Granger**

 **by GwendyMary**

 **Disclaimer - Seluruhnya di _fic_ ini milik J.K Rowling, kecuali jalan cerita yang mana milik saya sendiri**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk SHEVANNY DISPATCH, aifebry, via, nn, Mrs. Jughead, Ranchanjr, Guest, MiOS, Usherone, Gomgom, mayakyla88, Ohleo, yuuaja, bumsso, Icce99, Nareul, Yukiyamada, lucychan, Mia Yumi, azmirizkyaa  
**

 **Terimakasih atas antusiasmenya, chapter ini untuk kalian!**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

 ** _Dedicated to the readers,_**

 ** _may you find happiness_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"I am convinced_

 _that there exists_

 _a mechanism_

 _behind your lips_

 _that siphons_

 _every last ounce of air_

 _from my lungs_

 _when they stretch_

 _into a_

 ** _smile_** _."_

 _-Tyler Knott Gregson_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ginny tertawa. Ya, sahabatnya, Ginevra Weasley atau Ginevra Potter tertawa terbahak-bahak di hadapannya. Hermione mengerang, sejenak menyesali keputusannya untuk bertemu dengan Ginny dan bercerita kalau reaksi yang ia dapat hanyalah tawa milik sahabatnya. Hubungan Ginny dengan Harry ternyata berpengaruh pula pada hubungannya dengan adik Ron itu. Ia menemukan bahwa Ginny adalah orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara, terutama setelah ia menghabiskan nyaris seumur hidupnya dikelilingi oleh mahkluk-mahkluk dengan hormon testosterone.

Setelah mendapat balasan dari Ginny dan berganti baju, Hermione buru-buru pergi ke Three Broomstick. Beruntunglah tempat itu tidak seramai biasanya. Tidak sulit menemukan Ginny, berterimakasihlah kepada rambutnya yang berwarna mencolok dan mudah dilihat dari ujung manapun. Hermione dapat berdiri di ujung jalan Diagon Alley dan ia akan tetap dapat mengenali rambut mencolok milik keluarga Weasley itu. Kalau panjang sepunggung milik Ginny, kalau sebahu milik Molly, kalau berbentuk nyaris seperti helm maka itu Ron, dan seterusnya.

Ginny tampaknya mendengar erangan tidak suka Hermione sehingga perempuan _ginger_ itu dengan susah payah menghentikan tawanya. Salah satu jemarinya mengusap sudut matanya yang basah akibat terlalu banyak tertawa sementara tangan lainnya masih memegang Daily Prophet.

"Astaga, kukira hari ini tidak akan pernah datang." katanya, sambil masih sedikit tertawa. Rasanya sulit sekali berhenti kalau ia membayangkan 'kesialan' Hermione. "Hasil Cinta Gelap Pahlawan Perang; Hermione Granger dan mantan Pelahap Maut; Draco Malfoy." Ginny membaca lembar pertama Daily Prophet sekeras mungkin, mengabaikan pekikan Hermione dan wajahnya yang memerah. Halaman depan Daily Prophet itu menunjukkan foto bergerak Hermione yang tengah menusukkan tongkatnya pada leher seorang wanita dengan jubah bermotif norak sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan milik Draco Malfoy serta seorang anak yang tidak terlihat wajahnya namun sangat jelas memiliki helaian rambut persis sama seperti milik ayahnya.

Istri dari salah satu pahlawan perang ternama itu kembali tertawa melihat reaksi Hermione. Matanya berkilat-kilat jenaka, merasa berhasil menggoda perempuan yang sebenarnya lebih tua darinya itu. "Cinta gelap? Pfft, Skeeter harus belajar lebih banyak lagi."

Jemari-jemari lentik milik Hermione dengan cepat menyambar gulungan koran sialan itu dari tangan Ginny lalu bibirnya melafalkan ' _Incendio_ ' sebelum akhirnya koran itu terbakar di depan matanya. Ia membuat catatan di benaknya untuk menghindari tempat ramai kalau ia ingin bercerita ke sahabatnya itu di masa mendatang. Beberapa pasang mata masih melihat ke arah mereka berdua dan ia tidak dapat menghentikan rona merah di wajahnya.

 _Cinta gelap? Yang benar saja!_

"Tidak ada 'cinta gelap' antara aku dan Malfoy, Gin. Dan Skeeter seperti biasa hanyalah orang yang senang mengada-ada. Salah satu faktor mengapa ia tidak beranjak dari Daily Prophet dan mulai menulis novel adalah karena imajinasinya _sangat buruk_." tukas Hermione, tanpa lupa menekankan bagian 'sangat buruk'.

Di sela-sela tawanya yang mulai mereda, Ginny mengangguk setuju. Ketidaksukaannya pada Rita Skeeter sama besarnya dengan Hermione-kecuali untuk bagian ini, tentu saja.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi kau harus menceritakan padaku bagaimana ini semua terjadi, _menurut versimu_ , bukan versi sampah milik Skeeter." kata Ginny yang sudah berhenti tertawa dan terlihat jelas siap mendengarkan.

Selama beberapa detik, perempuan berambut semak di depannya mendelik ke arahnya tersinggung. Jelas tidak mungkin dirinya akan menceritakan kembali imajinasi Skeeter yang bahkan lebih buruk dibandingkan imajinasi anak berumur 6 tahun. Ia menghela nafas dan akhirnya mulai menceritakan bagaimana pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok Scorpius yang terlihat kesepian di aula besar, bagaimana ia pertama kali mendengar Scorpius memanggilnya dengan panggilan ' _Mom_ ', bagaimana Albus bisa menjadi sahabat pertama Scorpius, bagaimana Draco datang ke ruangannya dan meminta tolong, sampai bagaimana ia bisa menusukkan tongkat sihirnya ke wanita separuh _banshee_ di Honeydukes.

Di ujung cerita, Ginny seolah-olah melupakan sekitarnya dan sedikit menggebrak meja, membuat beberapa orang kembali menengok ke arah mereka. " _Blimey_ , wanita itu jelas pantas mendapatkannya. Bahkan aku mengapresiasi tindakanmu dan Malfoy yang tidak langsung menghancurkan wanita itu menjadi debu setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada—siapa namanya? Scorpius?"

Hermione mengangguk sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Reaksi Ginny tentu sungguh melegakan untuknya, mengingat perempuan itu tampak sama sekali tidak keberatan mengenai hubungan aneh antara dirinya dan Malfoy. Namun seperti pertanyaan laki-laki berambut pirang terang itu di depan Honeydukes, _apa jaminannya keluarga Weasley tidak akan berbicara buruk mengenai Scorpius?_ Bercerita ke Ginny tentu amatlah mudah dibandingkan bercerita ke satu keluarga yang terkenal akan rambut _ginger_ serta temperamen mereka yang mudah meningkat.

"Kau pasti bingung soal bagaimana menjelaskan ini semua ke _Mom_." kata Ginny yang berhasil membaca pikirannya.

Hermione mengangguk lagi. "Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak dapat menerima Scorpius? Anak itu sudah berharap setengah mati untuk berlibur di the Burrow dan aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan hatinya sekaligus hati Albus. Mereka bahkan sudah merencanakan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan nanti di the Burrow."

Perempuan berambut semak itu semakin gusar membayangkan apa yang harus dihadapinya. Ia buru-buru menyambar gelas berisi Butterbeer miliknya dan meneguknya dengan kelewat agresif, membuatnya sedikit tersedak. Sudut matanya seketika berair, separuh karena tersedak, separuh lagi karena menyesali kebodohannya yang berakibat pada kekecewaan hati Scorpius. Ia bahkan dapat membayangkan bagaimana bocah laki-laki itu nantinya akan bereaksi ketika ia memberitahu bahwa mereka tidak dapat pergi berlibur ke the Burrow. Malfoy benar, tanpa perlu laki-laki itu menyatakannya secara langsung, Hermione menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu meragukan kualitasnya sebagai seorang ibu. Tapi, hei, ia bahkan tidak dapat mempersiapkan apapun ketika takdir tiba-tiba menerjunkan dirinya ke situasi ini dimana ia harus menjadi seorang ibu.

Sentuhan tangan Ginny di ujung jemari-jemarinya membuatnya sedikit terlonjak. Sahabatnya itu tersenyum hangat, berusaha menenangkan. "Hei, kau harus ingat bahwa bukan hati anakmu saja yang berisiko untuk kecewa disini, tapi hati anakku juga. Dan aku berani bersumpah kalau aku akan melakukan apapun sebelum aku membiarkan ada ekspresi sedih di wajah Albus.

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibir Hermione, tanda perempuan itu menghargai usaha Ginny. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya lagi sambil sesekali memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening karena kelewat banyak berpikir akhir-akhir ini—bahkan untuk standarnya.

"Kau benar, Gin. Aku akan mencoba menjelaskan ke seluruh keluarga Weasley sebelum aku membawa Scorpius kesana."

" _Kita_ akan menjelaskannya, ok? _Now cheer up_! Kalau kau tidak menghabiskan butterbeermu, aku tidak keberatan merebutnya."

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan sekitar 2 setengah jam di Three Broomstick untuk berbincang dengan Ginny mengenai banyak hal, Hermione mulai merasakan secercah harapan yang timbul di benaknya. Ia memilih untuk mengambil usulan Ginny perihal memberitahukan seluruh situasi ini di hari Minggu, di acara makan siang yang biasa diadakan di the Burrow setiap bulannya. Albus dan Scorpius tentu saja tidak dapat ikut dikarenakan aturan yang melarang kedua murid tingkat satu itu untuk keluar dari wilayah Hogwarts dan sekitarnya.

Berkali-kali Hermione meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Kalau ia tidak dapat melakukan ini untuk dirinya, maka setidaknya ia harus melakukan ini untuk kebaikan Scorpius. Dengan perasaan cemas yang kelewat berlebih, ia menyambar sebuah kertas perkamen serta pena bulu kesukaannya dan mulai menulis surat untuk Molly, menjelaskan bahwa ada beberapa hal penting yang ia ingin bicarakan kepada wanita itu beserta seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley lainnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, ia memanggil Pippin'—burung hantunya yang berwarna cokelat keemasan. Selagi melihat Pippin' terbang ke angkasa dengan sepucuk surat untuk Molly di cengkeramannya, Hermione menghela nafas. Entah bagaimana awal mulanya, hidupnya yang dulu selalu tenang bak air danau kini berubah menjadi penuh kejutan seperti laut berombak ganas. Ia memejamkan matanya, sekali lagi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua hal ini pasti akan berlalu nantinya. _Tapi, sampai kapan?_

Bola mata cokelat madunya melirik jam yang ada di dinding ruangannya. Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam dan mengingat terkenalnya Daily Prophet, semua orang pasti telah membacanya. Ia sudah dapat membayangkan ratusan tatapan mata yang pasti nanti akan dihadapinya di aula besar. Menikah dengan seorang Malfoy dan memiliki anak dengannya? Pasti orang-orang akan mengiranya sudah gila atau sekedar bercanda. Namun seketika ia teringat wajah Scorpius yang tengah bercerita dengannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia teringat mereka bertiga—dirinya, Draco, dan Scorpius—yang tengah duduk-duduk santai di Madam Puddifoot sambil mendengarkan cerita Scorpius mengenai sahabat barunya, Albus. Ia teringat perasaan amarahnya yang separuh hangus saat ia merasakan rangkulan erat milik Draco di bahunya dan genggaman erat tangan kecil Scorpius di tangan kanannya.

Akan tetapi, secepat ia dapat mengingat itu semua, secepat itu pula ia berusaha menghilangkannya. _Ini hanya pura-pura, kau tidak boleh membawa perasaanmu kesini. Ingat, Malfoy menganggapmu menjijikkan,_ batin Hermione.

Sebuah ketukan sebanyak 3 kali di pintu kayunya yang berat seketika membuyarkan gulatan pikirannya. Ia membuka pintu, mendapati Scorpius berdiri di depan pintunya sambil tersenyum khas anak-anak. Tidak ada Albus di sampingnya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Waktunya makan malam, _Mom_. Aku menyadari kalau kau tidak ada di aula besar jadi kukira kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu—eng, setidaknya itulah yang _Dad_ katakan padaku, kalau kau suka terlarut dalam pekerjaanmu." Ia terdengar ragu-ragu di akhir perkataannya dan bergerak gelisah, seolah-olah takut kalau ibunya terlalu sibuk untuk diganggu demi sebuah makan malam.

Hermione tersenyum, si Malfoy pastilah sering melihatnya melewatkan makan malam saat mereka menjadi ketua murid dahulu. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih—yang dengan segera disambut Scorpius dengan senyumannya kembali dan berjalan beriringan ke aula besar dengan perasaan hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

Ketika Draco Malfoy meminta—ah, atau lebih tepatnya _memohon_ pertolongan Hermione Granger mengenai perannya sebagai ibu dari anaknya, seharusnya ia lebih memperhitungkan masalah ini terlebih dahulu secara masak-masak. Laki-laki _blond_ itu memijat masing-masing sisi pelipisnya. Ia seharusnya menyadari kalau detik dimana berita itu keluar, maka kehidupannya yang penuh privasi sebelumnya akan hancur. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terkaget-kaget kalau mengetahui ia dan Granger punya anak?

Seorang bekas pelahap maut yang setiap harinya menyembah Voldemort dengan seorang pahlawan perang yang membenci Voldemort sampai ke ubun-ubun pasti bukanlah sebuah pasangan yang diharapkan oleh seluruh masyarakat dunia sihir. Kejadian yang terjadi beberapa jam sebelumnya adalah buktinya.

Ia tengah berjalan kembali dari makan siangnya di salah satu restauran ternama favoritnya di Hogsmeade ketika ia berhenti sejenak di depan jendela Three Broomstick. Bukan, butterbeer bukanlah alasannya berhenti. Bukan pula karena ia ingin mengelap ujung sepatunya yang terkena debu setitik. Namun lebih karena ia melihat seseorang—atau lebih spesifiknya, ia melihat seorang Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger yang serba sok tahu, _bossy_ , dan menyebalkan, yang saat ini tengah tersenyum ke arah seseorang yang tampaknya familiar. _Rambut_ ginger _panjang_ , _ah, tentu saja. Pasti si Weaslette_.

Entah mengapa, saat itu juga ia merasa seolah-olah seluruh isi perutnya jungkir balik. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan jungkir balik akibat perempuan serba sok tahu itu. Ia pernah merasakannya, ketika ia melihat Hermione terang-terangan membela anaknya di depan orang-orang asing yang kemungkinan akan menyakitinya. Ia juga merasakannya ketika ia melihat gerakan Hermione yang mengusap kepala Scorpius penuh sayang. Ia merasakannya ketika mantan _partner_ ketua muridnya itu tersenyum lebar—meski senyumannya tertuju kepada Scorpius dan ia hanya mendapatkan tatapan tajam.

Tanpa ia sadari, sama seperti Hermione, ia benci sekali berada di situasi dimana ia tidak dapat mengontrol keadaan dan situasi ini adalah salah satunya. Ia tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan kembali seolah-olah ia tidak melihat apapun. Sekeras apapun ia mencela dirinya sendiri di dalam hatinya dengan kata-kata makian yang bahkan dapat membuat pendengar lainnya menangis, ia tidak bisa. Benar-benar tidak bisa, sampai telinganya menangkap teriakan samar-samar.

"Itu !'

"Astaga! Itu benar dia!"

"Ayo cepat! Kita harus mewawancarainya sebelum yang lainnya kemari!"

Draco mengernyit. Ia jelas mendengar namanya disebut tadi meski hanya samar-samar. Lalu saat sekumpulan laki-laki yang kira-kira berisi 5 orang itu tampak berlari ke arahnya yang jelas-jelas tengah berdiri sendirian di depan Three Broomstick, ia yakin 100% kalau ia tidak salah dengar. Dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti Golden Snitch, ia langsung ber-Apparate ke ruang kantornya.

Mengapa orang-orang itu terlihat begitu gencarnya mengejarnya, ia tidak tahu. Dan ketidaktahuannya semakin besar ketika ia mendapati wajah kewalahan dari Millie Watkins—sekretaris cebolnya yang ternyata masih bertahan di kantornya meski telah 2 minggu—muncul di ruangannya beberapa detik setelah ia sampai. Nafasnya terdengar tersengal-sengal, seolah gadis itu telah berlari puluhan kilometer jauhnya.

"S-sir," katanya, lalu meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dengan rakus yang direspon dengan tatapan penuh tanya dari bossnya.

"Beberapa wartawan i-ingin menemui Anda, Sir. Untuk wawancara, katanya." lanjutnya sambil mengusap dahinya yang kelihatan berkeringat dengan saputangan merah muda yang berasal dari saku roknya.

Menggeram. Hanya itu yang dilakukan oleh Draco dan Millie Watkins tanpa banyak bertanya segera angkat kaki dari ruangannya. Meski baru 2 minggu, ia mengetahui bahwa ada baiknya ia tidak berada di sekitar bossnya tatkala _mood_ nya tengah buruk.

Sementara itu, isi kepala milik Draco berputar cepat, membuat spekulasi. Kira-kira persoalan apa lagi yang ingin diwawancarai oleh wartawan-wartawan sialan itu sekarang? Ia telah meninggalkan dunia _gelap_ nya sejak lama, bahkan membatasi kawan-kawannya dari masa lalu. Hanya Blaise, Pansy, Nott dan Goyle lah yang tetap berada di lingkaran pertemanannya saat ini. _Apakah salah satu dari mereka terlibat hal buruk?_ Ia bertanya-tanya.

Beruntungnya—atau tidak beruntungnya, jawaban dari pertanyaannya diberikan oleh semesta lewat mulut Blaise Zabini. Beberapa jam kemudian, ketika ia tengah kembali disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya yang menggunung, laki-laki keturunan Italia itu mendobrak masuk ke ruangannya, menghiraukan rintihan pelan dari Millie Watkins yang terus-terusan melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan takut.

"Hei, Malfoy! Sepertinya satu dunia sihir sekarang mengetahui soal Dramione." kata Blaise dengan senyuman girang sementara Draco mengerang saat ia menyebut nama bodoh itu. Dramione, _ugh_.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, memberikan sinyal pada Watkins untuk segera pergi dan menutup pintu. Blaise tanpa bertanya dengan segera mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di sofa. Kakinya menyilang dan ia bersiul, jelas tahu tentang sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh sahabat pirangnya.

Draco tidak perlu bicara. Ia hanya perlu memelototi Blaise sampai laki-laki yang sayangnya ia sebut sahabat itu berbicara. Menyadari tatapan Draco, Blaise menghela nafas. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, menandakan bahwa ia menyerah. " _Damn,_ Malfoy. Meminta sekali-sekali itu tidak membunuhmu, kau tahu?"

"Katakan saja, Blaise."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apakah kau sudah melihat Daily Prophet hari ini?"

Salah satu alis Draco terangkat. "Apakah perlu?"

"Tentu saja, jenius. Kau dan Granger—atau lebih enak disebut ' _Dramione'_ ," Blaise membuat tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya, menekankan kata Dramione. ",berhasil masuk ke halaman depan Prophet pagi ini."

Kaget adalah kata yang meremehkan untuk mendeksripsikan perasaan milik kepala perusahaan Malfoy itu. Jadi itulah mengapa ia merasakan tatapan penuh kebencian yang lebih dari biasanya dari orang-orang saat menyusuri Hogsmeade tadi. Beberapa detik kemudian, Blaise melemparkan gulungan Daily Prophet yang sepertinya ia jejalkan di saku celananya. Benar, sesuai dengan perkataan sahabatnya itu, foto dirinya dan Granger—serta Scorpius memang memenuhi halaman depan Daily Prophet.

"Tampak seperti keluarga bahagia bukan?" suara Blaise membuat perhatiannya teralih.

Ia ingin menyela bahwa gerakan 'istri'mu yang tengah menusukkan tongkat sihirnya ke leher wanita lain serta anaknya yang menangis bukanlah gambaran 'keluarga bahagia' yang sesuai untuknya. Bagaimana Blaise bisa melihat itu sebagai gambaran keluarga bahagia, ia tidak tahu. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya menggigit lidahnya, menahan seluruh kalimatnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya terbuka, menampakkan wajah setengah memerah milik Theodore Nott dan wajah kebingungan milik Gregory Goyle. Di tangan Nott terdapat salah satu salinan Daily Prophet yang sama seperti apa yang sedang ia baca saat ini.

"Sialan, Malfoy. Kau selingkuh dari Astoria?!" tanya Nott lantang, setengah berteriak bahkan.

Disampingnya, Goyle hanya mengendikkan bahu pasrah, kelihatan jelas sudah berusaha menahan apapun yang ingin disampaikan oleh Nott. Di sofanya, Blaise Zabini tampak tidak ingin menahan apapun kecuali tawanya.

Draco Malfoy mendapati dirinya menghela nafas lamat-lamat. Harinya pasti akan terus-terusan berlangsung dengan sangat panjang setelah ini.

 _Daily Prophet sialan._

* * *

 _"I listened closely today_

 _and I swear_

 _to you_

 _that my_

 _heartbeat,_

 _in perfect_

 _Morse Code,_

 _was slowly_

 _and efficiently_

 _typing out_

 _your name."_

 _-Tyler Knott Gregson_

* * *

Pada hari Minggu pagi yang cerah dan tidak sedingin biasanya, Hermione Granger merasa pasrah untuk pertama kalinya. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menyerah—berterimakasihlah pada jiwa Gryffindornya—namun untuk masalah ini, ia rasa-rasanya hanya ingin melingkarkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya yang empuk dan membaca buku seharian sampai matanya memerah. Kaki-kakinya membawanya melangkah ke rumah keluarga Weasley, menciptakan suara gemerisik akibat dedaunan kering yang diinjaknya. Siapapun yang bertugas menyapu halaman depan jelas tidak melakukannya. Hermione dapat bertaruh kalau itu tugas Percy, mengingat laki-laki itu tidak ingin melakukan apapun selain hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan _kementerian_.

Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengetuk pintu the Burrow. Sedetik kemudian, pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah sumringah milik Molly Weasley.

"Hermione, _dear_!" katanya, lalu memeluk perempuan berambut semak dihadapannya yang terlihat membalas pelukannya dengan kikuk.

"Oh! Aku memasak pie pecan kesukaanmu, _dear_ , karena ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama kau melewatkan makan siang bulanan kita." Tangan kanan Molly dengan segera menuntun Hermione ke arah dapur. Mama Weasley itu kembali menggoreng beberapa telur yang terlihat enak dan bagus, sebelum kembali berkata. "Semuanya sudah menunggumu di halaman belakang."

Setelah Molly meyakinkannya berkali-kali kalau wanita itu tidak membutuhkan bantuan apapun, Hermione akhirnya berjalan ke halaman belakang. Halaman belakang milik keluarga Weasley amatlah luas, cocok untuk acara apapun—terutama permainan Quidditch. Harry adalah orang pertama yang menyadari kedatangannya dan tanpa banyak bicara segera menariknya kedalam sebuah pelukan yang erat.

"Astaga, Mione! Kau datang akhirnya." Nada girang terdengar jelas dari perkataannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau bisa melepaskanku sebelum meremukkan seluruh tulang rusukku." canda Hermione kembali. Ia melepas pelukan Harry hanya untuk dipeluk lagi oleh manusia lainnya—atau lebih tepatnya oleh Ginny.

Sebelum melepaskan pelukannya, Ginny berbisik, "Kau pasti bisa. Aku bersamamu, Mione."

Hermione mengangguk samar sambil tersenyum. Andalkanlah sahabat perempuannya yang berisik ini untuk menaikkan _mood_ nya.

Menyadari bahwa ada kepala semak yang ia ketahui jelas siapa pemiliknya, George dengan terburu-buru turun dari sapunya dan melemparkannya ke arah Percy yang tengah membaca buku yang ia jamin 100% membosankan seperti biasanya ("Hei!" teriak Percy tersinggung), lalu memeluk Hermione. "Sebelum kau tahu, kau akan berubah menjadi McGonagall kalau kau tidak keluar-keluar dari kastil itu."

Hermione tersenyum lebar.

 _Merlin_ , ia merindukan orang-orang berisik ini.

.

.

Hanya ada satu kata yang dapat mendefinisikan seluruh acara makan siang bersama dengan keluarga Weasley, yaitu 'ramai'. Hermione mendapati dirinya bahkan untuk sejenak dapat melupakan apapun yang seharusnya ia jelaskan, apapun yang menjadi dasarnya berkunjung kembali ke the Burrow setelah sekian lamanya ia tidak kesana. Bukan, hubungannya yang kandas dengan Ron bukanlah alasannya. Memperbaiki hubungannya dengan orangtuanya adalah alasannya. Setelah berhasil melacak mereka yang ternyata berada di Australia dan memperbaiki ingatan mereka, Hermione memutuskan untuk menghabiskan seluruh liburannya setiap tahun dengan keduanya. Hanya sesekali Harry dan Ron berkunjung ke Australia dan mereka berlibur bersama disana.

Ron dan Lavender datang telat, kira-kira 15 menit setelah makan siang berlangsung. Seperti semuanya, laki-laki yang telah menjadi sahabatnya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya itu langsung memeluknya sambil tertawa keras. "Apakah McGonagall mengurungmu di kastil sampai kau baru keluar sekarang?" Ia bertanya, yang tentu saja ditanggapi dengan tawa. Lavender mencium kedua pipinya, memberikan tanda 'selamat datang kembali' sambil menunjukkan perutnya yang kini mulai membesar dengan kehamilannya yang berusia nyaris 9 bulan.

"Aku harap dia laki-laki, kau tahu? Agar aku bisa melatihnya menjadi pemain Cannons." Ron tersenyum sumringah.

Di sisi meja lainnya, terdengar dengusan Ginny. "Dia tidak akan masuk Cannons kalau tahu _aunt_ -nya adalah salah satu pemain terbaik Harpies."

"Hei! Dia akan bermain untuk Cannons karena cinta untuk Cannons sudah mengalir di darahnya! Dan dia pasti laki-laki jadi _tidak mungkin_ dia masuk Harpies!"

"Oh? Apakah kau sudah berganti profesi menjadi seorang _healer_ , Ronald?"

"Gi-ne-vra."

"Jangan panggil aku Ginevra!"

"Hermione, _dear_ , bukankah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan kepada kami semua?" Pertanyaan Molly tiba-tiba menyeruak, terlihat jelas bahwa ia berniat menyudahi pertengkaran konyol kedua anaknya tanpa mengutuk mereka berdua dengan mantra ringan.

Sesuai dengan keinginannya, seluruh perhatian keluarga Weasley kini teralih kepadanya. Bahkan wajah Ron yang semula memerah kini mulai kembali normal dan ia sudah mendudukkan diri disamping Percy bersama dengan Lavender di seberangnya—yang perlu diketahui, tidak henti-hentinya memberikan tatapan tajam atas tingkah kekanakan milik suaminya.

Bola mata madu Hermione melirik ke arah Ginny—yang ternyata telah meliriknya terlebih dahulu dan tersenyum meyakinkan. Ia menguatkan diri, _kau pasti bisa!_

"H-hal yang ingin kubicarakan pastilah bukanlah hal yang kalian sukai."

"Hermione, percayalah, kami lebih baik mendengar apapun hal itu dibanding perdebatan konyol Ron dan Gin." celetuk George sambil melemparkan beberapa butir kacang polong yang ia benci dengan sengaja ke piring Percy.

Hermione mengangguk. "Ini berhubungan dengan Malfoy." katanya cepat, namun cukup lambat untuk ditangkap oleh seluruh orang di tempat itu.

Reaksi yang ia dapat tentu saja sesuai dengan dugaannya. George menuangkan _seluruh_ kentang tumbuk beserta kacang polongnya ke piring Percy yang bahkan terlihat begitu shock sampai tidak menyadarinya. Ron menganga begitu lebar sampai jus labunya tumpah ke kaus Cannonsnya. Arthur terdengar menggumamkan kalimat, "Oh, demi celana dalam Merlin.". Molly memekik dan tidak sengaja melemparkan potongan paha ayam ke wajah Charlie. Harry menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan Bill—tunggu, apakah dia tersenyum girang?

Kekacauan dimana-mana dan Hermione bahkan belum menjelaskan semuanya—hanya baru menyebut kata 'Malfoy'. Butuh waktu sekitar 2 jam untuk gadis itu dan Ginny menenangkan seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley sembari menjelaskan perlahan-lahan. Akhirnya, setelah mendengar penjelasan yang lengkap dan membuat Ginny nyaris mengamuk dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mulai tidak masuk akal seperti; "Apakah Malfoy benar-benar seorang laki-laki? Maksudku, apakah ia benar-benar memiliki—eng, anu?", keluarga Weasley pun mulai bisa menerimanya. Terlebih lagi ketika Hermione menjelaskan soal Scorpius dan insiden Honeydukes. Saat itulah ia baru mengetahui bahwa Molly dan Arthur memutuskan untuk tidak berlangganan Daily Prophet lagi, mengingat terlalu banyak berita _ngawur_ yang diterbitkan oleh para penulisnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya," kata Hermione ragu-ragu saat mereka semua kini duduk-duduk santai di ruang keluarga yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa memuat seluruh anggota keluarga Weasley dan plus-plusnya.

Molly yang melihat keraguan Hermione langsung tersenyum lembut. "Tanyakan saja, _dear_."

"Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah boleh kalau aku membawa Scorpius untuk menghabiskan hari natal disini? Albus menceritakan soal kalian semua kepadanya dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menolaknya." Seulas senyuman sedih terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk ditertawakan atau ditolak—dua skenario yang kemungkinan akan ia dapatkan akibat dari pertanyaan konyolnya.

Dengan buru-buru, Bill menyela, " _Mom_ , Malfoy tentu bukanlah salah satu dari laki-laki terbaik di Inggris tapi setelah bekerja selama 2 tahun dengannya, aku bisa memastikan bahwa ia sudah berubah."

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku tidak mengizinkan Scorpius untuk datang kesini, Bill, jadi kau bisa menahan ceritamu untuk nanti." kata Molly.

Disampingnya, Arthur merangkul istrinya dengan bangga. Kepala keluarga Weasley itu menampilkan senyuman hangat khas bapak-bapak miliknya. "Kau boleh membawanya kesini, Hermione. Bahkan kalau Malfoy mau, ia pun boleh merayakan natal bersama disini."

Pada detik itu, alih-alih tersenyum girang, Hermione rasanya ingin menangis. Ia ingin menangis karena perasaan lega yang kini meluap-luap dari dalam hatinya, membayangkan betapa sempurnanya natal nanti saat ia membawa Scorpius kesini—atau mungkin kalau ia beruntung, ia bisa membujuk Malfoy juga. Kehangatan dari keluarga Weasley adalah hal yang diperlukan oleh Scorpius. Ia semakin ingin menangis ketika seluruh anggota keluarga lainnya tampak mengangguk beriringan, bahkan Ron yang terlihat menahan wajah masamnya. Ginny melangkah maju dan memeluknya yang pada akhirnya mulai menangis.

Ia mengucapkan terimakasih berpuluh-puluh kali hari itu.

.

.

' _Malfoy,_

 _Masalah keluarga Weasley sudah beres jadi aku tidak menemukan hal lain yang dapat menghalangi Scorpius untuk menghabiskan waktu liburnya disana. Mungkin kau bisa mulai menyukai keluarga Weasley secara perlahan demi kebaikan Scorpius._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Granger.'_

Kira-kira begitulah isi dari surat yang mendarat di meja kerja milik Draco Malfoy tadi siang, membuat laki-laki itu kini harus memikirkan sejuta alasan mengenai bagaimana ia dapat menghindari interaksi dengan keluarga Weasley kalau 'istri' dan anaknya senang menghabiskan waktu di the Burrow. Cepat atau lambat, ia pasti akan terkena demam keluarga Weasley juga, dan ia yakin tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya nanti mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi semerah rambut Weasley.

" _Mate_ , percayalah, kalau kau terus-terusan memasang ekspresi seperti itu maka aku yakin 5 tahun kedepan wajahmu akan mirip Snape." kata Blaise yang tiba-tiba muncul sembari memegang dua gelas berisi sesuatu yang ia rasa sepertinya _firewhiskey_.

Yang diajak bicara melemparkan wajah masam. "Tutup mulutmu, Blaise."

Blaise Zabini nyengir, menyikut lengan sahabat _blond_ -nya dan menyerahkan segelas _firewhiskey_ yang ia bawa tadi. Draco menghabiskannya hanya dengan beberapa teguk.

"Whoa! Nott harus menyediakan puluhan botol malam ini kalau ia tahu kau meminumnya dengan cara seperti itu."

Draco mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin segera pulang ke _manor_ dan menenggelamkan dirinya dibalik selimut tebalnya kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa salah satu sahabatnya yang— _surprise!_ —menyebalkan, Pansy Parkinson, yang mana telah menjadi Mrs. Nott itu tidak akan datang ke rumahnya dan menyeretnya untuk datang. Bola mata abu-abunya menangkap sosok Pansy yang terlihat masih bersenda gurau dengan beberapa orang dari Slytherin lainnya. Kalau ia ingin kabur, maka inilah saatnya.

 _Oh, tentu saja. Blaise pasti akan mengadu dan Pansy akan tetap menyeretku,_ kutuknya dalam hati, menyesali setiap nasib buruk yang tampaknya senang menempel kepadanya akhir-akhir ini.

"Apakah ini soal Granger?" tanya Blaise. Alih-alih menatapnya langsung tepat di mata seperti layaknya orang normal lainnya yang tengah berbicara, laki-laki berkulit cokelat eksotis itu malah melemparkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan dengan senyuman sopan di bibirnya pada setiap tamu yang melihatnya. Namun kecuali di satu pesta yang penuh dengan Slytherin ini ada orang lain yang berhubungan dengan Hermione Granger—yang mana sangat tidak mungkin, maka Draco yakin bahwa sahabatnya itu tengah berbicara kepadanya.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang antara haruskah ia bercerita pada Blaise atau tidak, Draco Malfoy akhirnya memilih untuk bercerita. "Scorpius sepertinya akan banyak menghabiskan liburannya di the Burrow mulai dari sekarang."

Disampingnya, ia dapat melihat bahwa Blaise sedikit berjengit melalui sudut ekor matanya. "Wow, Granger benar-benar telah mempengaruhimu." katanya. Lalu ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Pengaruh baik, tentu saja. Maksudku, membawa Scorpius ke the Burrow sepertinya bukanlah ide yang sepenuhnya buruk."

Kali ini Draco memutar tubuhnya, menghadap ke sahabatnya itu. Blaise Zabini memang menjengkelkan namun kalau ada orang di dunia ini yang ia percayai dengan segenap nyawanya selain ibunya, maka Blaise Zabini adalah orangnya. "Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak dapat menerima Scorpius? Bagaimana kalau mereka memperlakukannya dengan buruk?"

Iris cokelat milik Blaise kini menatapnya dan kilatan jenaka terpancar jelas dari sana. "Apakah seorang Hermione Granger pernah mengecewakanmu?"

Draco mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan kiranya perempuan berambut semak itu tidak memenuhi janjinya atau kapan ucapannya tidak terbukti kebenarannya. Namun semakin jauh ia mengingat maka ia semakin menyadari betapa salahnya dirinya sehingga pada akhirnya ia terpaksa menggeleng.

"Dengar, kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang peduli dengan Scorpius. Aku juga peduli padanya dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk memastikan kalau ia bahagia." Blaise menjelaskan. "Tapi yang dibutuhkan oleh anak itu adalah sebuah keluarga yang utuh, _mate_. Kau tidak bisa menahannya untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu—meski semua ini hanyalah sandiwara dan pasti akan berakhir suatu saat."

Laki-laki _blond_ di hadapannya menelan ludah, mengutuk Blaise yang kali ini masuk akal ucapannya untuk didengar. Ia hanya pernah melihat interaksi antar anggota keluarga Weasley selama beberapa kali akan tetapi semua itu cukup untuk membuatnya yakin kalau mereka memiliki sebuah ikatan kekeluargaan yang begitu erat dan hangat, sesuatu yang tidak dimilikinya. Sesuatu yang diam-diam ia inginkan sepanjang masa kecilnya.

"Aku yakin Granger pasti sudah memikirkan ini ribuan kali, menganalisanya ribuan kali pula, dan melakukan hal-hal lain ribuan kali untuk memastikan bahwa ucapannya dapat dipegang teguh. Biarkan Scorp mendapatkan keluarganya sebentar, _mate_ , sebelum semuanya berakhir."

Entah mengapa pada saat itu Draco Malfoy benci sekali dengan kata 'berakhir'.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hueee, maaf banget aku telat 3 minggu nggak _update_. Di minggu pertama, aku kena _writer's block_ dan itu parah bener udah duduk bengong mikirin plot nggak dapet-dapet, malah dapet inspirasi buat bikin cerita baru**— **tentang Dramione juga ofc dan lebih gemas dan cuman _twoshot_ (kayaknya WKWK). Minggu kedua sama minggu ketiga ku pulank ke Jogja jadi _so sorry_ :(  
**

 **Plus aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya ngurus kepanitiaan (ada yang tau acara BKUI nggak? huehuehue) sama bantuin temenku yang baru jadi maba huhu. Maaf ya kesannya banyak banget alasannya tapi ini cius bener. Besok besok aku usahain 100% bakal tepat waktu yaaa huhu.**

 **Semoga masih pada mau baca yaa dan jujur aja aku kurang puas sama chapter ini huhu sedih banget.**

 **Love,**

 **GwendyMary**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pretty Please, Granger**

 **by GwendyMary**

 **Disclaimer - Seluruhnya di _fic_ ini milik J.K Rowling, kecuali jalan cerita yang mana milik saya sendiri**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk bumsso, HapherGxx, Ichaichinomiya, SHEVANNY DISPATCH, Mia Yumi, SherryMC, aifebry, Ranchanjr, missmymom, Oreociskek (Salam dari makara ungu HIHI), azmirizkyaa, tarakeanic (Halo mabaku tersayang! Semangat yea ikut OKK!), Jovia Sylvestris, greenlight1208  
**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

 ** _Dedicated to the readers,_**

 ** _I believe_**

 ** _you can handle_** ** _whatever life throws at you_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Maybe,_

 _the only vow we ever need_

 _to offer the one we love_

 _is this:_

 _._

 _._

 _I will never, not for a sliver_

 _of a second,_

 _make you feel_

 _alone."_

 _-Tyler Knott Gregson_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi, apa yang kau berikan untuk _aunt_ Herm?" tanya Albus pada Scorpius disampingnya pada suatu siang yang kosong. Mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk-duduk di pinggir Danau Hitam sembari sesekali bertaruh pada detik keberapa tentakel milik cumi-cumi raksasa akan muncul ke permukaan danau.

Mendengar nama ibunya disebut, Scorpius menghentikan aktivitas membacanya. Ia menutup buku _Hogwarts: A History—_ buku yang diberikan oleh ibunya beberapa hari yang lalu ketika ia sedang mampir ke ruangannya untuk berbincang. "Maksudmu?" balas Scorpius tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku hadiah ulang tahunnya, tentu saja." Albus menjawab sambil mengendikkan bahu. Bibirnya menyentuh permukaan kulit apel merah di tangannya dan tidak lama kemudian suara renyah dari daging apel yang digigit memenuhi sekitar keduanya.

Disampingnya, Scorpius membatu. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu menahu kalau ibunya berulang tahun— _astaga, aku bahkan tidak tahu **kapan**_ Mom _berulang tahun_ , kutuknya pada dirinya sendiri. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kira-kira hadiah macam apa yang diberikan oleh ayahnya ataukah ayahnya sama tidak tahunya seperti dirinya. Akan tetapi kemungkinan bahwa ayahnya tidak mengetahui hari ulang tahun ibunya sangatlah tidak masuk akal sehingga ia meyakinkan diri sendiri dengan penuh rasa malu bahwa memang hanya dirinya yang tidak tahu.

Albus yang tampaknya mulai memperhatikan gerak-gerik Scorpius dari balik kegiatan menggigit apelnya pun nyengir penuh pengertian. " _It's okay, mate_. Aku juga selalu lupa kalau saja James tidak membicarakannya terus disamping telingaku sebulan sebelumnya."

Scorpius hanya berusaha tersenyum, yang pada akhirnya menghasilkan senyuman masam. Roda-roda gigi di otaknya kini berputar cepat, berpikir keras mengenai hadiah apa yang kiranya pantas ia berikan. Sejauh ini, yang ia tahu mengenai ibunya adalah tentang kecintaan wanita itu terhadap buku lebih dari apapun. Scorpius terbiasa mondar-mandir di ruangannya, melihat-lihat susunan buku yang tampaknya tidak habis-habis. Selesai ia membaca sebuah buku menarik, maka setelahnya ia dapat menemukan setidaknya 3 buku menarik lainnya—seolah-olah buku-buku itu baru muncul saat itu juga.

"Kau biasa memberikan apa untuk _aunt_ Ginny?" Akhirnya Scorpius bertanya setelah kelelahan sendiri berpikir.

"Hmmm," Albus berhenti mengunyah untuk berpikir. "Kalau diingat-ingat, sepertinya aku dan James patungan untuk membelikannya sebuah syal bulan Agustus kemarin. Ulang tahun _Mom_ adalah satu-satunya momen dimana aku dapat mentoleransi betapa menyebalkannya James."

Bocah laki-laki _blond_ keturunan Malfoy disampingnya mengangguk-angguk, tanda mengerti. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengernyitkan dahi. Entah mengapa syal bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin ia berikan. Syal terasa seperti... tidak... spesial? Pikirannya beralih ke buku. Ibunya pasti akan amat senang kalau ia memberikan buku, tapi buku tentang apa? Sejauh yang ia tahu, ibunya itu bahkan tampak sudah mengadopsi seluruh isi Flourish and Blotts ke ruangannya yang penuh dengan buku.

Ia kembali berpikir keras, sampai-sampai ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan teriakan girang Albus saat kedua bola matanya menangkap sosok cumi-cumi raksasa—yang sebenarnya hanya menunjukkan sedikit tentakelnya seolah-olah menyapa kedua anak Adam tersebut. Ia terus berpikir sampai pada akhirnya ia membuat sebuah keputusan final.

Ia akan menulis surat ke ayahnya sore ini.

oOo

Berharap untuk dapat memberikan hadiah yang terbaik ke ibunya secepatnya, Scorpius pun buru-buru menyambar perkamen serta pena miliknya ketika ia dan Albus telah kembali dari duduk-duduk santai mereka di pinggir Danau Hitam. Di dalam suratnya, ia menanyakan kira-kira hadiah apa yang tepat untuk diberikan sambil menuliskan beberapa barang yang menurutnya disukai oleh kaum perempuan. Ia menulis bunga, cokelat, syal (setelah Albus memaksanya untuk menuliskan hal itu dengan alasan bahwa ia lebih tahu soal perempuan), dan buku. Albus juga sempat menyarankan kalung atau gelang namun Scorpius buru-buru menggeleng. Meski ia seorang Malfoy, ayahnya merupakan orang yang bijak dalam memberikannya galleon sesuai dengan kebutuhannya. Benda-benda yang ia tuliskan itu adalah benda-benda yang kiranya masih sanggup ia beli dengan galleon-nya sendiri.

"Ini hadiah pertamaku untuk _Mom_ jadi aku harus menggunakan galleon-ku sendiri." tukasnya saat anak dari sahabat ibunya itu bertanya-tanya.

"Kau tahu, pada akhirnya apapun yang kau berikan pasti akan mereka terima dengan senang hati." kata Albus, kakinya kini sudah berselonjor ke arah perapian untuk mencari kehangatan."Yang terpenting adalah niatmu saat memberikan hadiah itu sendiri."

Scorpius hanya mengangguk-angguk sebelum ia meneteskan lilin merah ke bagian pembuka suratnya guna menutupnya. Setelah merasa lilinnya cukup, ia meraih gagang stempel yang di-desain khusus untuknya sendiri dengan ukiran SM di bagian capnya dan menempelkannya kuat-kuat sehingga gumpalan lilin merah tersebut membentuk inisial namanya. Ia tersenyum puas, sesekali meniup stempel lilin tersebut.

"Hei, Albus. Mau temani aku ke Owlery?" tanyanya pada Albus yang tampaknya tengah kelewat santai di dekat perapian. Beberapa detik ia menunggu tanpa mendengar jawaban Albus hanya pada akhirnya melihat bahwa sahabatnya itu sudah tertidur pulas. Ia menghela nafas pelan lalu memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri. Lagipula hal buruk apa yang dapat menimpanya?

oOo

Ternyata, siapapun yang mengatur takdir diatas, sepertinya memang memiliki satu kebencian khusus terhadapnya. Scorpius tengah berjalan cepat ke arah Owlery agar dapat menyiapkan diri sebelum makan malam secepatnya ketika tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan segerombolan Gryffindor. Dari gerombolan itu, iris keabu-abuannya dapat menangkap sosok bocah laki-laki gemuk tingkat dua atau tiga yang jelas-jelas menubruknya di kereta. Tak lama kemudian, bola mata kecil berair milik si gemuk jahat itu menyadari tatapannya dan ia menyeringai.

"Hei, lihat siapa disini, anak Professor kita ternyata." ucapnya dengan nada mencemooh. Di sekitarnya, beberapa orang teman-temannya tertawa. "Sayang sekali Professor Granger memiliki seorang anak lemah sepertimu."

Scorpius memperhatikan mereka semua dengan seksama. Ada 3 orang Gryffindor lainnya yang ada di hadapannya: satu laki-laki bersurai hitam berantakan dengan wajah setengah memerah, satu laki-laki dengan hidung kecil dan senyuman sombong, dan satu laki-laki lagi yang memiliki fitur serta wajah paling lumayan diantara mereka semua. Dilihat dari gelagat serta badan mereka yang jauh lebih besar, Scorpius yakin kalau mereka pasti bukan anak tingkat satu.

Merupakan salah satu orang yang tidak terlalu suka berduel, Scorpius hanya menarik nafasnya dan berusaha mencari jalan lain. Namun sebuah tarikan di tangannya membuat tubuhnya terhenti. Ia menoleh, mendapati tangan si gemuk jahat tadi kini mulai mencengkeram lengannya hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit.

"Kau dan seluruh keluargamu itu adalah _sampah_. Ayahmu bahkan seharusnya berada di Azkaban!" Ia berteriak di depan telinga Scorpius sebelum akhirnya melepaskan cengkeramannya dan mendorong tubuh Scorpius yang jauh lebih kecil darinya.

Si laki-laki hidung kecil menarik dasi Scorpius yang tidak terikat sempurna lalu melemparkannya ke lantai untuk diinjak-injak oleh teman-temannya. "Pulanglah, bodoh. Pulanglah dan jadilah _sampah_ yang sesungguhnya." kata si laki-laki wajah merah.

Sementara itu, Scorpius memejamkan matanya. Bayangan wajah ayahnya yang tengah menasehatinya untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama terus-terusan ia putar di otaknya. Sedikit, ia tahu kalau ayahnya pernah menyakiti orang lain—yang mana merupakan 'kesalahan' yang selalu ia ia katakan setiap kali mereka tengah berbincang serius. Sesuai dengan ucapannya, Scorpius berusaha menepati janjinya dengan menahan tongkat sihirnya erat-erat di dalam saku.

Ia sudah berjanji ke ayahnya kalau ia tidak akan mencoreng nama Malfoy lebih jauh lagi dan sebagai seorang laki-laki yang sesungguhnya, ia akan benar menepatinya tanpa tapi. _Mereka sebentar lagi pasti akan bosan dan kau bisa kembali berjalan ke Owlery, tidak perlu mengeluarkan tongkat sihirmu,_ batinnya berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"HENTIKAN!" Sebuah suara _baritone_ menggema dari ujung koridor. Berikutnya, suara derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru terdengar. Scorpius tidak dapat melihat siapa yang berteriak barusan, namun siapapun itu pasti benar-benar berniat menghentikan aksi dari gerombolan Gryffindor sok ini karena detik berikutnya, Scorpius dapat melihat jelas keempat pem- _bully_ -nya jatuh ke lantai dengan kaki terikat.

Professor Neville Longbottom kini telah berdiri di hadapannya, menawarkan tangan besarnya untuk diraih oleh Scorpius agar anak dari pem- _bully_ nomor satunya dulu di masa sekolah itu dapat berdiri. Laki-laki yang terkenal dengan perangai ramahnya itu bahkan dengan repot-repot mengambil dasi hijau Slytherin milik Scorpius dan menyerahkannya. Ia mengabaikan protesan-protesan yang keluar dari bibir empat Gryffindor tadi.

"Kau tidak bisa untuk selalu menjadi kuat, tapi kau bisa untuk selalu memilih menjadi berani. _Be brave,_ Mr. Malfoy, _be brave_." katanya setengah berbisik sambil tersenyum dan menepuk pundaknya.

Dengan lambaian tongkatnya dan gumaman sesuatu yang Scorpius yakin adalah mantra melayang, Professor Longbottom benar-benar melayangkan empat Gryffindor tadi. Ia hendak berjalan ke arah ruang kepala sekolah sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh, menatap Scorpius tepat di matanya,

"Kirimkan suratmu ke Owlery dan segeralah menyusul ke ruang kepala sekolah, Mr. Malfoy."

oOo

Hermione Granger dapat merasakan perasaan gusar yang kini seolah-olah menjalar ke seluruh nadi di tubuhnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, sesekali mengutuk mengapa jarak antar kelasnya dengan ruang kepala sekolah terasa begitu jauh sekarang. Beberapa menit yang lalu, dua orang murid perempuan tingkat 5 berlari ke ruang kelasnya yang baru saja kosong dan mengatakan kalau ia dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah tanpa memberikan informasi selanjutnya. Untuk informasi, McGonagall _tidak pernah_ menyuruh murid lain untuk memanggilnya. Biasanya mantan Professornya itu pasti akan langsung datang kepadanya.

Di dalam benaknya ia bertanya-tanya masalah apa kiranya yang menyebabkan McGonagall harus menyuruh murid lain. _Pastilah darurat mengingat bagaimana cara dua murid tadi berlari_ , batinnya semakin gusar.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama 5 menit untuk berjalan cepat, ia akhirnya tiba di depan tangga spiral yang menghubungkan lorong Hogwarts dengan ruang McGonagall. Menggumamkan kata "Pixie Puffs"—sereal kesukaan McGonagall—ia pun menaiki tangga spiral itu dan mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara tegas milik ahli Transfigurasi itu dari balik pintu.

Ruangan kepala sekolah yang pernah ditempati oleh Albus Dumbledore itu masih terlihat sama seperti dulu—sehingga tanpa sadar, Hermione menahan nafasnya. Sebuah lukisan Dumbledore yang mengerling ke arahnya terpajang tepat di samping meja kayu _ek_ milik McGonagall. Tatapannya benar-benar terfokus pada lukisan Dumbledore namun sebuah dehaman dari McGonagall membuatnya kembali teringat tujuan awalnya untuk datang kesana.

"Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu, Professor?" Ia bertanya sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Rupanya ia bukanlah satu-satunya orang lain yang dipanggil oleh McGonagall ke ruangan itu. Tak jauh darinya, Neville Longbottom tampak tengah melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap galak ke arah empat orang siswa Gryffindor yang kelihatannya tingkat tiga.

Setelah perang usai, ia tidak menyangka kalau sosok lugu nan polos seperti Neville akan kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menggantikan Professor Sprout. Akan tetapi jika diingat-ingat, laki-laki yang dulu bertubuh gempal itu memang memiliki ketertarikan yang lebih terhadap tumbuh-tumbuhan setelah ia nyaris membahayakan nyawa Harry dengan _gillyweed_. Melihat dedikasinya sebagai professor, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi McGonagall untuk memberikannya jabatan sebagai kepala asrama Gryffindor.

Hermione dapat melihat kalau kerutan di dahi milik mantan professornya itu dulu tampak bertambah—membuat perempuan di hadapannya menjadi terlihat lebih tua dibanding saat dulu ia masih duduk di bangku Hogwarts. "Masih ada orang yang harus kita tunggu, Mrs. Granger, kalau Anda tidak keberatan."

"Oh, tentu saja, professor, tidak masalah."

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, pintu kayu besar McGonagall kembali berbunyi dan sosok yang amat familiar pun muncul. Ekspresi kikuk terlihat jelas pada wajah Scorpius Malfoy yang baru saja masuk. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan pada seragamnya terlihat debu-debu yang menempel, sebuah anomali mengingat seorang Malfoy—bahkan yang culun sepertinya pun—selalu berpakaian serba pantas.

"Professor Longbottom meminta saya untuk kesini, professor." katanya, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Namun semua kekikukannya itu tidak bertahan lama setelah ia melihat ibunya yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya—tersenyum lembut meski senyuman itu tidak dapat megkhianati kilatan kebingungan di matanya.

McGonagall kembali berdeham,

"Baiklah, mari kita selesaikan masalah ini."

oOo

Draco Malfoy berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan senyuman masamnya ketika ia menjabat tangan seorang laki-laki tua ceking bernama Ian Hayes yang mana adalah pemilik perusahaan yang akan bekerja sama dengannya selama beberapa bulan kedepan. Ia telah menghabiskan kiranya 3 jamnya yang berharga hanya untuk mendengar Hayes membicarakan mengenai ideologinya sendiri—mengenai betapa ia teramat sangat menyayangi kekalahan Dia-yang-Namanya-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut padahal laki-laki itu bervisi besar. Pada detik itu juga, Draco memutuskan untuk tidak menyenangi laki-laki tua itu. _Siapapun yang setuju akan visi Voldemort pastilah sama gilanya_ , celanya dalam hati.

Hayes dengan pipi cekungnya terlihat tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali setiap kali ia menggumamkan persetujuannya akan aksi bar-bar yang dilakukan oleh banyak pelahap maut.

"Ah, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau aku ikut bergabung saat itu. Aku pasti akan menjadi salah satu pengikut setianya seperti yang dilakukan oleh ayahmu."

Berniat menghindari ucapan Hayes yang tampaknya tidak memerlukan komentar, Draco hanya tersenyum sopan sambil menyesap tehnya—di dalam hati berharap kalau laki-laki tua ini dapat dengan mudah membaca gerak tubuhnya yang terlihat jelas enggan membahas lebih jauh mengenai keterlibatan keluarganya.

"Kudengar Pangeran Kegelapan sempat tinggal di _manor_ , eh? Bagaimana? Bagaimana rasanya tinggal satu atap dengan salah satu penyihir terhebat dan terkuat sepanjang masa?"

Dari tempat duduknya, ia ingin sekali berteriak bahwa Hayes adalah manusia terbodoh yang pernah ia temui—melebihi kebodohan Vincent Crabbe, salah satu kroninya yang tewas dimakan oleh mantranya sendiri. Ia ingin berteriak kalau setiap harinya ia bangun dengan keringat dingin di wajahnya, kalau ia bahkan tidak dapat makan tanpa mendengar jeritan siapapun yang tengah disiksa oleh para pelahap maut gila di salah satu ruang di _manor_ , kalau ia bahkan tidak dapat melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin tanpa merasakan perasaan jijik yang mendalam. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak melakukan itu semua. Alih-alih melemparkan kutukan kepada manusia menjijikan di hadapannya, ia kembali tersenyum sopan.

"Itu adalah masa-masa yang tidak dapat saya lupakan seumur hidup, Mr. Hayes."

Tentu tidak dapat ia lupakan seumur hidup— _karena pada saat itu ia harus melihat 'istrinya' terkapar tidak berdaya di lantai_ manor _yang dingin akibat ulah Bellatrix._

Ia 100% yakin kalau Hayes sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan mengingat laki-laki itu bahkan tidak berada di Inggris saat perang dunia sihir yang kedua terjadi dan ia 100% yakin pula kalau ia tidak akan menggunakan perusahaan Hayes untuk waktu yang lama. Perusahaan besar milik Hayes di Rusia adalah batu pijakannya sebelum ia menguasai ladang bisnis di negara itu dan setelahnya? Nama Hayes dan gaya berpakaian mahalnya yang sesungguhnya terlihat amat norak di mata Draco tidak akan diingat lagi.

"Kita harus membuat jadwal untuk bertemu lagi di lain hari—sekedar duduk dan minum kopi bersama." kata Hayes sambil tersenyum lebar, menampilkan beberapa giginya yang telah diganti dengan gigi emas murni.

Draco berdeham, turut menampakkan senyuman penuh kepura-puraannya saat ia tengah menginginkan sesuatu. Hei! Dia seorang Slytherin, bukan? Untuk Hayes, senyuman milik Draco pastilah sebuah pertanda baik namun untuk orang-orang yang mengenal baik laki-laki platinum itu maka pasti akan mudah menebak bahwa senyumannya agak sedikit tertahan sehingga tidak sampai ke mata.

"Tentu saja, Mr. Hayes, tentu saja."

Ia mulai dapat bernafas lega ketika ia melihat Hayes mulai berjalan ke arah pintu ruangannya, namun sebelum laki-laki itu hilang dibalik pintu, ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat darah di sekujur tubuhnya terasa mendidih.

"Oh, apakah kau keberatan kalau aku membawa seorang perempuan di pertemuan selanjutnya? Dia seorang _muggle_ dan..., yah, kau tahu, mereka sangat mudah diatur dibawah kutukan _Imperius_ karena kaum mereka lemah."

oOo

Marah. Marah yang dibalut perasaan sedih sekaligus adalah perasaan yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan apapun yang bergemuruh di dalam hati milik seorang perempuan berambut semak yang paling cerdas di masanya. Ia begitu marah, sampai rasanya ingin menangis. Tahu kan rasanya? Ketika hati sudah tidak kuat lagi membendung amarah yang melanda sampai jalan terakhir yang secara tidak langsung diambil adalah dengan menangis. Meski dilabeli sebagai seorang pahlawan perang, tentu saja tidak membuat seorang Hermione Granger kebal akan rasa sakit. Ibu mana yang tidak sakit hati kalau melihat anaknya disakiti orang lain?

"Ssshh." Ia berbisik ketika ia merasakan Scorpius yang tertidur mulai bergerak-gerak di dalam pelukannya. Salah satu tangannya yang sempat berhenti kini mulai kembali menyusuri helai demi helai rambut pirang milik putranya. Ia menyerah, ia sudah benar-benar menyayangi Scorpius seolah-olah bocah laki-laki berumur 11 tahun itu adalah darah dagingnya sendiri.

Ia sudah hendak tertidur saat telinganya menangkap suara dari perapiannya. Matanya setengah terbuka, menatap sosok Draco Malfoy yang tampak tengah membersihkan mantelnya dari debu-debu perapian. Beberapa detik kemudian, iris abu-abu menatap balik ke iris cokelat madu dan di detik itu juga sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajah tampannya. Bukan, bukan senyuman menyebalkan yang selalu Hermione dapatkan setiap kali laki-laki itu berhasil merusak harinya namun senyuman lembut yang membuat Hermione sendiri bertanya-tanya. _Ah, senyumannya menular ternyata_ , batin Hermione saat ia merasakan sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas.

Draco membungkukkan badannya untuk mengusap kepala Scorpius, tanpa sengaja menyentuh tangan milik penyihir perempuan yang tengah berbaring disamping anaknya. Kalau laki-laki itu keberatan karena telah menyentuh seseorang yang dahulu selalu dianggapnya kotor, ia jelas tidak menunjukkannya karena senyuman tadi masih terpatri di wajahnya.

"Dia kelihatannya lelah sekali." bisik Draco, sepelan mungkin agar Scorpius yang saat ini tengah meringkuk di dalam pelukan Hermione tidak terbangun.

Seketika, bayangan memori yang terjadi di hari itu membuat Hermione sepenuhnya terbangun dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan kalau matanya mulai berair. "Yah, ini bukanlah hari yang baik untuknya ataupun untukku." katanya dengan suaranya yang serak akibat menahan tangis.

Kali ini, pandangan milik Draco beralih ke arahnya—menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres saat ia mendengar suaranya. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika ia melihat sepasang bola mata cokelat hangat itu kini mulai berair dan meneteskan beberapa bulir air mata, meski tentu saja ia dapat menutupi perasaannya dengan baik.

Dengan kelembutan yang bahkan ia tidak mengetahui kalau ia memilikinya, Draco meraih salah satu tangan Hermione yang terbebas dari rambut Scorpius. "Hei," ia berbisik lembut, berusaha membuat perhatian gadis itu terarah kepadanya. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Granger, ada apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Tetap tidak ada jawaban meski air mata Hermione kian menderas.

"Hermione." panggilnya, kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit putus asa.

Kalau dulu ada yang berkata padanya bahwa suatu hari nanti ia akan merasakan perasaan jungkir balik saat namanya disebut oleh seorang Draco Malfoy, maka Hermione pasti akan langsung tertawa sambil melemparkan orang itu ke St. Mungo. Tapi layaknya manusia biasa, tentu saja ia tidak dapat memutuskan sesuatu sampai ia berada di situasi itu bukan? Dan alih-alih merasa jijik karena namanya baru saja disebut oleh musuh bebuyutannya atau karena tangannya digenggam, Hermione merasa bahwa saat ini ia ingin sekali menghambur ke pelukan laki-laki itu. _Hormon sialan_.

Dan benar, itulah yang ia lakukan saat ini—menghambur ke pelukan mantan _partner_ Ketua Muridnya yang menyebalkan, yang selalu sok berkuasa, yang pernah ia pukul wajahnya, yang dahulu rasanya seperti memiliki sebuah misi utama yaitu untuk membuat hidupnya semakin sengsara. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di leher milik laki-laki itu, berusaha menahan suara isakannya agar tidak membangunkan putranya—putra _mereka_ _berdua_.

Ia yakin kalau setelah ini Draco Malfoy pasti akan membunuhnya karena telah mengotori mantel mahalnya dengan air matanya ataupun lendir hidungnya. Ia juga yakin kalau ia pasti akan kembali membenci laki-laki pirang itu setelah ini, setelah hormon sialannya sudah selesai mempermainkan perasaan hatinya. Namun hal yang tidak ia sangka-sangka adalah saat ia merasakan tangan laki-laki itu pada punggungnya, sesekali menggerakannya. Keatas, kebawah. Demi Merlin, seorang Draco Malfoy yang seumur hidupnya hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan selalu menganggapnya mahkluk menjijikan kini tengah membalas pelukannya dan berusaha menenangkannya. Dunia memang sudah gila rupanya.

Ia menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk menangis di pelukan musuh bebuyutannya sampai ia merasa kalau air matanya pastilah sudah habis. 15 menit kemudian, ia dapat merasakan kalau nafasnya mulai tenang meski baik dirinya ataupun Draco sama-sama tidak melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain. Ia masih tidak menemukan perasaan tidak nyaman di dalam dirinya meski saat ini ia berada diatas pangkuan laki-laki yang dulu dibencinya sampai ke tulang tersebut.

"Apakah kau sudah ingin bercerita sekarang?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan lembut diantara helai-helai ikalnya.

Hermione melepaskan sebuah suara isakan namun kepalanya mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Scorpius bisa sekuat itu." jawabnya dengan suara serak khas sehabis menangis.

Draco menahan diri untuk tidak menjawab, membiarkan perempuan dipelukannya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Empat orang siswa tingkat empat mem- _bully_ nya bersamaan hari ini dan berdasarkan pengakuan Neville—yang menghentikan itu semua—Scorpius sama sekali tidak melawan. Ini sudah terjadi terlalu sering, Draco, aku—aku tidak bisa terus-terusan melihatnya diperlakukan seperti itu..." Kali ini Hermione melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap iris abu-abu yang berjarak tidak jauh dari wajahnya. Ada banyak emosi yang terpancar dari sepasang bola mata itu, meski tentu saja yang terlihat paling jelas adalah emosi yang sama seperti dirinya: marah, sekaligus sedih.

Ketika Draco tidak menjawab, ia melanjutkan, "Ia tidak menangis, ia tidak melawan. Ia hanya berdiam disitu, membiarkan anak—ah, monster-monster kecil itu menyakitinya. Aku sama sekali tidak—aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Draco melepaskan nafas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan sejak tadi. Ekspresi sedih kini terpasang di wajahnya yang biasanya dipenuhi kesombongan. "Nama Malfoy sudah diidentikan dengan kekerasan, _love_. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi dulu—tentang aku dan keluargaku yang mengambil jalan yang salah sehingga Scorpius harus menanggung hasilnya. Aku..., aku selalu menasehatinya agar tidak menyakiti orang lain tapi sepertinya ia mengartikan nasehat itu terlalu dalam."

"Kita harus menanamkan pemahaman kalau membela diri sendiri bukanlah hal yang salah kepadanya." kata Hermione sambil menggigit bibirnya, menunggu Draco untuk menolak usulnya.

Seolah-olah belum cukup untuk membuatnya terkejut dengan balas memeluknya, Draco mengangguk setuju. Sorot matanya melembut tatkala melihat Scorpius yang masih tertidur pulas.

" _Yeah_ , kurasa kau benar. Kita harus melakukan itu." katanya, lalu menunduk menatap lantai batu dibawahnya—mungkin merasa bersalah karena Scorpius tak pernah ingin melawan untuk dirinya..

Hermione tersenyum. Dengan nada setengah bercanda ia berkata, "Kau tahu, untuk pertama kalinya aku berharap aku bukanlah seorang professor agar aku bisa mengutuk empat monster itu."

oOo

Sesuai dengan keputusan bersama dari McGonagall dan Neville, pada akhirnya keempat murid pem- _bully_ itu pun dikeluarkan dengan alasan Neville tidak merasa mereka cocok berada di asrama manapun di Hogwarts dan telah merusak suasana damai yang selalu berusaha dijaga setelah perang. Entah mereka akan bersekolah dimana, tampaknya Neville Longbottom sudah menetapkan hatinya dan tidak peduli. Tidak ada tempat di sekolah ini untuk perusak perdamaian, kalau kata McGonagall. Maka begitulah akhirnya, masa-masa sekolah yang tenang mulai menyelimuti kehidupan sekolah milik Scorpius—kecuali sebuah masalah yang belum ia temukan jalan keluarnya sejak kemarin-kemarin: kado ibunya.

Kalau ada hal yang dibenci Scorpius di Hogwarts selain anak-anaknya yang mayoritas bersikap buruk kepadanya, maka itu adalah sulitnya berkomunikasi dengan ayahnya. Tentu, tentu, ayahnya pasti akan mengiriminya surat setiap beberapa minggu sekali, tapi bukan berarti kalau itu adalah jaminan bahwa ayahnya akan membalas tepat waktu bukan? Salahkan perusahaannya yang kian membesar setiap detiknya.

Maka pada jam kosong yang berjarak setelah kelas terakhir dan makan malam, Scorpius menemukan dirinya dalam kondisi yang rumit. Gerigi-gerigi di otaknya telah berputar sepanjang hari di kelas dan semenyenangkan apapun kegiatan berpikir sebelumnya untuknya, rasanya tentu sudah tidak asyik lagi ketika ia tahu kalau ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Hei, apakah setiap anggota keluarga Malfoy memang punya kebiasaan menekuk wajahnya?" tanya Albus tiba-tiba, masuk ke dalam ruang tidurnya—atau lebih tepatnya ruang tidur mereka berdua ditambah beberapa anak lainnya.

Tidak seperti ruang tidur di asrama Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw yang terletak di sebuah menara, ruang tidur mereka berbentuk persegi panjang dengan 6 tempat tidur kayu _ebony_ bertirai yang berwarna gelap natural dan saling berhadapan. Dua buah jendela dengan penghangat ruangan berada diantaranya menampilkan pemandangan dunia bawah laut. Sesekali Cumi-cumi Raksasa lewat, menampakkan tentakel-tentakelnya yang sebesar roda mobil.

Scorpius mengernyitkan dahi, berniat mengacuhkan ucapan Albus karena ia tengah sibuk berpikir. Namun sayangnya, sahabat satu-satunya itu tampaknya tidak membaca gerak-geriknya karena detik kemudian ia bertanya lagi, "Apakah kau masih memikirkan hadiah apa yang harus diberikan kepada _aunt_ Herm?"

Helaan nafas panjang akhirnya keluar dari bibir Scorpius. Dengan malas-malasan, ia menengok ke arah Albus yang tengah berbaring di kasurnya sendiri dengan kaki yang menyentuh lantai.

"Aku tidak dapat menemukan hadiah apapun yang cocok untuknya dan ayahku—seperti biasa—membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membalas suratku." jawabnya dengan wajah yang suram, kembali menatap atap tempat tidurnya.

" _Well_ , kau bisa terus-terusan menunggunya **atau** melakukan sesuatu sesuai dengan _inner_ Slytherinmu."

"Sesuatu seperti apa? Seperti meminta ibuku untuk membiarkan aku bertemu dengan ayahku dengan alasan-alasan yang cukup masuk akal?" Scorpius mendengus.

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, bola mata abu-abunya membulat dan ia dengan gerakan secepat kilat bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Albus nyengir. Scorpius berani bersumpah kalau ia melihat sahabat sialannya itu nyengir.

"Selamat, Tuan muda! Anda berhasil memecahkan masalah ini!"

Scorpius untuk pertama kalinya balas nyengir.

oOo

"Jadi kau ingin bertemu dengan ayahmu karena... apa? Rindu?" tanya Hermione pada Scorpius di suatu pagi, setelah jam pelajaran Transfigurasi milik Scorpius selesai dan kelas telah kosong. Sebuah kerutan terbentuk jelas di dahinya, tanda kalau perempuan berambut semak itu curiga.

Sementara itu Scorpius menunjukkan senyuman sedihnya yang terbaik. Kalau alasan payahnya itu tidak dapat diterima, maka ia harus menggunakan kartu andalannya, kartu yang ia temukan selalu dapat ia gunakan setiap kali ia menginginkan sesuatu—perasaan bersalah. Ia menggumam, " _Mom_ , kau tidak bilang kalau _Dad_ datang malam **itu**."

Hermione terhenyak lalu sebuah kerutan kedua muncul lagi di dahinya. Ingatannya kembali pada malam dimana ia menangis di pelukan seorang Draco Malfoy, di sebuah ruangan yang sama dengan Scorpius yang tengah tertidur lelap. Keesokan paginya, entah bagaimana caranya, ia menemukan wajah tampan milik _seeker_ Slytherin itu tepat di dekat wajahnya. Kalau saja tidak ada Scorpius diantara mereka berdua, ia 100% yakin kalau jidat mereka berdua akan bersentuhan. Seketika ia bisa merasakan rona merah yang muncul di pipinya.

"Kau sedang tidur nyenyak saat itu, Sayang. Dan _Dad_ benar-benar sudah pergi ketika kau bangun." kilahnya.

"Tapi tetap saja... _Mom_ , _Dad_ adalah seorang teman pena yang paling buruk yang ada di dunia ini. Ia seringkali terlambat membalas suratku—mungkin karena pekerjaannya, entahlah."

Di dalam otaknya, Hermione bersumpah kalau ia akan mengutuk Draco karena hal ini. Perempuan tercerdas di masanya itu menghela nafas, sadar kalau dirinya sudah kalah sejak awal. Ia menatap wajah Scorpius yang kini dihiasi raut wajah suram.

 _Astaga, ia benar-benar cetakan persis Draco Malfoy_ , batinnya.

" _Mom_..." rengek Scorpius. Perlu dicatat kalau seorang Scorpius Malfoy tidak pernah merengek, kecuali ia tengah benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang seharusnya aku tahu mengenai keinginanmu yang tiba-tiba?"

Sebuah tarikan nafas cepat tanda terkejut terlepas dari bibir Scorpius. Ia menyipitkan matanya, berusaha mendramatisir raut wajahnya. "Merlin, _Mom_ , aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan _Dad_ karena aku rinduuu sekali. Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Jantungnya mulai berdebar dengan cepat tatkala dilihatnya mata ibunya masih menatapnya setengah curiga, setengah iba. _Jangan gagal, jangan gagal, jangan gagal._

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hermione akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau tidak harus membuatku terlihat seperti ibu yang buruk. Aku akan menariknya dari ruang kantornya—ah bukan, penjaranya itu—ke Hogwarts."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Halo! Akhirnya berhasil _update_ juga di tengah huru-hara kunjungan sekolah kesana kemari :")**

 **Di chapter ini aku mau nunjukin gimana Dramione bisa mulai saling panggil pake nama depan lewat _event_ yang mendorong keluar jiwa _parenting_ mereka gitu lho. Secara orangtua mana woi yang rela anaknya di- _bully_? :(**

 **Plus di chapter ini juga mau nunjukin kenapa si Scorpius bisa masuk Slytherin HEHE. Meskipun dia seorang cinnamon roll banget diantara para Slytherin gahar lainnya, ga berarti dia gapunya traitsnya. Kira-kira kalian ada ide ngga bagusnya ngasih hadiah apa ke Hermione meskipun telat? LOL.**

 **Oiya, buat kalian yang udah follow cerita ini dari awal pasti liat format penulisan aku di chapter ini berubah, jadi nggak ada quotes quotes lagi di tengah-tengah ceritanya. Soalnya aku bingung sih bagusan kayak gini atau ada quotesnya gitu. Nggak bisa milih huhu. Kalian ada sarankah? Kasitau aku dong kalian lebih suka yang mana hehe.**

 **Cantumin ide, saran kalian sekalian sama review kalian di kolom review okay!**

 **Love,**

 **GwendyMary**

 **P.S: Aku nggak nyangka banget cerita ini udah sampe 100 reviewnya astaga! Terharu parah parah sampe menangos! Gapernah aku bikin cerita dan dapet review segini banyak! Makasih banyak semuanya! Hugs and kisses for you all!**


End file.
